MUSE OVER THIS
by Analese-Evans
Summary: The strange story of Hogwarts' newest pranking team: the Muses. Follow a twisting tale of how a Gryffindor and Slytherin become closer than sisters.
1. Chapter 1: Punish

CHAPTER 1: PUNISH

A young girl sat in a large chair in the Headmaster's office, awaiting punishment for a prank. Ella Sinesstra of Slytherin was unlike many other students of Hogwarts. Her love for pulling pranks was shown in the shining mischievous smile she almost always sported. At the moment, her waist length naturally pin-straight black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had the build of a dancer thanks to her hobby. The usual glint of mischief and enjoyment was absent from her honey-brown eyes at the moment due to a failed practical joke. She sat there, staring at the claw-footed desk before her, attempting to figure out what could have gone wrong with her diabolical plan.

Ella came to her conclusion just a moment before she was joined by her unanticipated victim. Her plans to prank Snape would have succeeded if Dumbledore hadn't crossed in front of him the second after she had released the guacamole filled balloon and intercepted it with his own silver haired face.

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked into his office after a brief discussion with another student. He was followed by a girl about five inches taller than Ella's five foot one inch frame. The redhead took the seat next to Ella as Dumbledore sat down himself.

"I'm sorry, sir, I truly am. The balloon was not meant for you." Ella was quick to apologize for the accident.

"What has happened cannot be changed, Miss Sinesstra, and you have been forgiven." Dumbledore gazed at the third year with an expression she couldn't place. "But, your punishment will not be detentions this time."

The professor glanced at the older girl whom Ella recognized as a Gryffindor fifth year. The Gryffindor nodded slightly and Dumbledore returned his gaze to Ella.

"Miss Evans, would you care to explain the program to Miss Sinesstra, please?" the headmaster suggested.

"Certainly, sir," Evans turned her attention to Ella. "My idea is to set up a sibling program for the students. The older students will 'adopt' younger students and help them with whatever they need. Instead of constant detention, you would receive an older brother or sister to watch over you and help you to keep your priorities straight. The idea is to give teachers more time to work on academics rather than supervise punishments of polishing trophies or dusting portraits."

Ella was confused as to what this had to do with her, and Dumbledore was quick to explain.

"You see, Miss Sinesstra, you will be the first participant in this new adopt-a-sibling program instead of three straight weeks in detention." Dumbledore put the speech into simpler terms.

"So, who is my older sibling?" Ella asked carefully.

"Miss Sinesstra, meet your new sister, Miss Analese Evans."

The two 'sisters' left Dumbledore's office in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't catch your first name." Analese pointed out.

"Ella, my name is Ella Sinesstra." The younger girl replied.

"Listen, I have some homework to finish up. How about we meet in the library tomorrow at eight." The redhead offered.

"Whatever, I'll see you then, I guess." Ella responded, not caring for this 'punishment'.

"Thanks for agreeing, Ella. I owe you one." The Gryffindor waved as they reached the staircases.

"Yeah, bye." The Slytherin slid down the banister and headed to her common room.


	2. Chapter 2: Is That a Challenge

CHAPTER 2: IS THAT A CHALLENGE

It was the final class of the day for the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years; double potions with Snape.

"Oh, joy," Oliver stated sarcastically as he sat down beside Analese.

"Just focus on making the potion so he has nothing to complain about." The girl returned.

As Snape finished up his lecture about the pathetic essays he received from the Gryffindors in his class, Analese rolled her eyes at the grade on her parchment. Her point that the slimy git of a professor was biased had been proven.

To show her argument, Analese had spent an extra hour on this essay than usual. She had double checked her spelling and grammar, triple checked her facts, and added a good two feet extra to the three foot requirement Snape had instated.

A large 'A' was scratched on top of her parchment in red.

"Unbelievable," the redhead exclaimed.

"I know. This is an 'Outstanding' worthy essay." Oliver studied her paper over her shoulder.

"If this isn't being biased, then I'm the queen of Spain." Analese continued angrily.

"Miss Evans, could you tell me how to prepare the acromantula legs and when to add them to the potion?" the greasy potions master snapped.

"Well, sir, I would be happy to." The girl replied with a sickeningly sweet smile. "The legs of the acromantula, three to be exact, must be segmented into sixteen separate pieces with the blunt side of the blade." As she answered the question, her confidence didn't falter once, much to Snape's distaste. "You add the legs to the potion after the fluxweed roots have turned the liquid a light green, an aqua color, and it has simmered for fifteen minutes."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that response. Miss Evans, you have detention tonight. Stay after class." The sorry excuse for a person who had the nerve to call himself a professor sneered.

After class, Analese apologized to Oliver for having to miss practice, promising to make it up this weekend.

"Just don't get into anymore trouble, Flame." He responded with a frown.

"No promises, Ol." The redhead sent him a smirk.

Three hours and eighty cauldrons later, Analese was finally let go to make her meeting with Ella only five minutes late.

The fifth year Gryffindor stormed into the library at 8:05, blazing with fury.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Ella greeted her 'sister' bitterly.

"I'm not in the mood for Slytherin attitude right now." Analese spat back.

Ella was hoping to drive her 'big sister' away with a prank. She had set up the bookshelf behind the Gryffindor to drop a large bowl of tomato sauce onto the fifth year's head and clothes.

"Are you having trouble in any class or anything?" Analese placed her reading book, Twilight, on the table beside her.

"Nope, I'm not having any trouble, because contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot." The third year triggered the practical joke with a slight flick of her concealed wand.

A tiny miscalculation that anyone could make caused the sauce to land on the open bag next to Analese's chair, staining its contents.

"Bloody Hell," Analese grumbled as she pulled out her own wand, "Scourgify."

A better planned aspect of her simple prank, Ella had placed a charm on the sauce to make the situation worsen if magicked.

As her completed homework gained the scent of gasoline, Analese's emerald eyes narrowed with anger and frustration. She was glaring at her 'little sister' when a clumsy first year knocked a lit candle onto the utterly flammable clump of tomato-y fabric.

A huge fire caught in the redhead's eyes, one that happened to be more fear inflicting than the real one consuming her hard work. Once the bag had been reduced to ashes, the fire extinguished itself before causing any damage to the library. The flame in the eyes of the furious Gryffindor remained alit.

"Do you realize how completely pathetic that prank was?" Analese exploded, ignoring Madame Pince. "First, the placement was unpredictable as I might have chosen to sit anywhere, even next to you. Second, gravity is a huge factor to take into account when dealing with this kind of practical joke. You're dealing with inertia, a principle that you can't depend on to be consistent every time. Third, why would you choose something as horribly dangerous as gasoline to have a part in this prank? It has multiple chances of resulting in injury, especially in an environment that uses open flames as electricity. Did you want to get sent to Azkaban?" the fifteen-year-old shouted at Ella.

"As if a goody two shoes like you could do any better." Ella spat back. "Only the Weasley twins could."

Analese almost laughed at the complete contradiction contained in those two statements.

"Is that a challenge?" the older girl questioned with the shadow of a knowing smirk.

"Yes, it is. I would love to see you pull a prank, 'Sis'." The dark haired girl replied bitterly.

"You've got yourself a prankster." The fifth year extended her hand.

"You have one week to pull it off." The thirteen-year-old responded as the girls shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Fiona and Georgia

CHAPTER 3: FIONA AND GEORGIA

The prank challenge was under way, and Analese had one day left. Ella was entirely happy about this as the Gryffindor had shown no sign of taking action.

The Thursday meeting of the pair had been cancelled for Slytherin Quidditch practice. As Ella climbed to bed, she had no idea what Hogwarts was in for tomorrow.

As she got ready Friday morning, the smirk never left Ella's face. Climbing to the Great Hall, Ella thought about the next conversation she would have with her 'sister'.

Walking through the large wooden doors, she met two girls she had never seen before. Ella spotted Analese walking beside them, stifling her laughter. A closer look revealed that the two girls could have been female Weasley twins.

"Are you new here?" the third year asked the identical redheads.

"No, they just happen to have a small appearance problem at the moment. Isn't that right, Georgia?" Analese replied when the only answer the twins gave was a glare.

The Slytherin's eyes widened in realization and Analese clutched her side as she could no longer hide her laughter.

Fred whipped his head around, smacking a sixth year Ravenclaw in the face with er, his long hair.

The brown haired boy did a double take and his eyes traveled down 'her' figure.

"Hey, babe, your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." The guy smirked.

"Unless you want to lose the ability to reproduce," Fiona seethed, "you better step off, buddy."

"Sorry, babe, I didn't know you swung that way." The sixteen-year-old left the confrontation, eyeing the Gryffindor girl doubled over with laughter.

"Now, now, Fiona, be nice. No need to be a female dog." Analese was able to gasp out before returning to her hysterics.

With a deadly glare, the twins walked away, unknowingly swaying their hips with each step. Ella was still shocked by what she had just witnessed.

Analese took a few calming breaths and was finally able to talk without laughing. She slung her arm over the Slytherin's shoulders.

"And that, Little Sis, is how you pull a prank."

The fifth year walked into the Great Hall and joined the scowling 'girls' at Gryffindor table.


	4. Chapter 4: The Winds of Change

CHAPTER 4: THE WINDS OF CHANGE

Ella had never enjoyed a day as much as that Friday. She sat at the back of the library, the farthest table from Madame Pince's watchful gaze, anxiously waiting for Analese. She wanted to know all the details, every minute one.

Remembering the amazing prank, Ella doubled over in silent laughter. At the time, she hadn't been able to even speak due to complete shock. It was still hard to believe that her 'big sis', the goody two shoes Gryffindor, _the_ Analese Evans had changed _the _Weasley twins into GIRLS!

It still brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it although it had just about scarred her for life to see Fiona hit on some Hufflepuff girl at lunch.

Ella had even gotten to the library half an hour early to make sure she could question Analese as soon as possible.

Not able to help it when Analese finally arrived, the third year bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa, calm down, Ella. I'll tell you everything in a second." Analese smiled as she sat down.

The older girl muttered a spell under her breath. "Making sure we aren't overheard." She explained.

And with that, Ella learned every detail, even the correct movements to perform the charm, _Verto-Puella_.

"So, you know how to get to into the Room of Requirement?" Analese questioned.

"Of course, I found that place last year when I needed to hide incriminating evidence from Snape." Ella assured as she grabbed her bag.

"See you then, Ella." The redhead waved.

"See you, Lese." The younger girl replied as they parted ways.

It was 7:30 Thursday evening when the siblings could meet again. Quidditch practice was taking a lot of their time as the first match continued to approach.

"I think we need something to kind of work together on." Analese proposed as the two sisters played Exploding Snap.

"Yeah, a prank of some sort to bond over," Ella responded with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, why not something for attention to our friendship? Perhaps a practical joke on a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." The older girl elaborated.

"But who should be the target?" the younger pondered aloud.

"To make it fair, we should choose someone we have a relationship to." The fifth year suggested.

"Like our crushes or something." Ella contemplated.

"Well, who has captured your heart, Miss Sinesstra?" Analese inquired with a sly smile.

"As long as it never leaves this room, Draco Malfoy is the thief holding my heart for ransom." Ella stated dramatically.

"One Mr. Malfoy has snatched your love like a Golden Snitch," Analese continued with a similar air of theatrics. "Much like Oliver Wood is the Keeper of my own heart."

"Then it is settled that our small jest shall affect these two fugitives of romance." Ella concluded.

"There is but one flaw in this most ingenious plan." The redhead pointed out gracefully.

"And what, pray tell, is said flaw?" Ella wanted to know.

"Master Dumbledore shall easily decipher us as the culprits. We shall be swiftly connected to this brilliant plot." The Gryffindor responded.

"This is true, but how shall we defeat this significant defect?" the third year asked.

"I propose an expansion on the list of persons to be cleverly tricked. Perhaps an additional participant from each of our own years," Analese recommended.

"An excellent solution. Might I suggest one Marcus Flint for your choice." Ella replied.

"And for yours, I advise a Mr. Harry Potter." The older sister returned the idea.

"What a respectable plan we have devised so far." The raven-haired girl responded with sophistication.

"Can we please stop talking like that before I go insane?" Analese begged.

"You mean more so than usual?" Ella chuckled.

"You know it!" the girls laughed.

"So, what do you think we should do the these guys? Hair dye, maybe?" Ella prompted.

"Let's take it to the next level, shall we?" the Gryffindor was struck with brilliance again.

"What are you thinking, Lese?" the Slytherin eyed the older girl, curious.

"What if we made it change colors throughout the day?"

"You mean like those Muggle mood rings?" Ella questioned.

"Elle, you are a prankster genius!" Analese exclaimed. "A charm that changes hair according to their mood! Now, that, my little protégé, is a practical joke!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Moody Quidditch Pitch

CHAPTER 5: THE MOODY QUIDDITCH MATCH

It was a glorious Saturday morning, serene and peaceful. At least, it had been.

The majority of the castle was still sleeping when the Slytherin Quidditch team woke up.

An echoing, surprisingly girly scream shattered the school's hopes of sleeping in after a week of detentions and homework.

The entire Great Hall was cloaked in silence as the source and reason for the earlier shriek walked through the doors.

Two of the seven green and silver robed players were sporting RAGING ORANGE hair contrasted by streaks of BLUSHING PINK.

Gryffindor table broke out into hysterical laughter first, quickly followed by the remaining student body, and even a few members of the staff. The streaks in Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint's hair became the dominant color immediately.

Professor Flitwick's magically enhanced voice boomed over the laughter.

"Ten points each to whoever is responsible for this terrific bur of charms work."

Across the hall, emerald green met honey brown as the two sisters shared a grin before laughing once again.

The remainder of the day went uneventful, not including the Quidditch match.

During play, Flint's hair changed back to RAGING ORANGE. Then, it became ENVIED GREEN and finally became CONFUSED GOLD as his team began to lose.

And of course, the cheap goggles Malfoy was wearing, by order of Flint, that tracked down any glint of gold and blurred out the surroundings.

Once Flint's hair had turned gold, Malfoy chased him for two minutes straight until Ella beamed his head with the Quaffle.

The Gryffindor common room was alive with cackling laughter as the twins projected the two and a half minutes over and over again.

Ella had been invited to the fun by Analese/ the Slytherin chaser jumped at a chance to hang out with her older sister's friends.

The third year entered the makeshift theater with a knowing smirk as her eyes fell on Oliver Wood and Harry Potter laughing as Malfoy's hair became DETERMINED BLUE with highlights of ECSTATIC YELLOW.

As the red ball smacked the Slytherin seeker, the image of his dizzy expression transformed into one of Ella's victorious grin.

"Oy, Fred, George, I have someone for you to meet." Analese called from beside Ella.

"What are you doing?" the younger girl was clearly nervous.

"Oh, it's time you met the second best team of pranksters this generation and third best ever." The older girl urged with a wink.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the comical solution-maker herself." Fred called with a smirk. "I'm George." He extended a hand as his brother approached.

"And I'm Fred." George outstretched a hand as well. "That was a bloody brilliant idea, Sinesstra."

"Well, thank you for the compliments, boys." Analese put in. "After all, I taught her well."

"Have you, now?" Ella spoke up. "Because I sure-as-hell beg to differ with that claim." A cocky grin that could rival the twins' graced her Italian features. "I'm Ella, and, sorry, but I'm not an idiot. I can tell that you," she shook George's hand, "are George and you," shaking Fred's hand, "are Fred."

"Where did you find her, Lese?" George inquired.

"Yeah, I like her despite the fact that she's a Slytherin." Fred added.

"She's my older sister." Ella's voice revealed her pride in those four words.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Analese smiled at the younger of the two.

Oliver motioned for Analese to join him and Harry.

The older girl made her way over to the couches by the fireplace and fell across the three girls already seated. The Slytherin watched as the trio of girls playfully shoved the redhead onto the floor. Analese pouted in her spot on the rug as the surrounding spectators either laughed or ignored it, as if it happened often. The third year marveled at the sight before her and wished she had friends that close.

The twins moved to join the rest of the Quidditch team, but Ella didn't budge.

Just then, Fred turned back to her.

"Aren't you coming, Ella?" he asked expectantly.

As her stomach was invaded by snidgets, Ella joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team she had such respect for.

"There you are, lil' sis." Analese smiled as she jumped to her feet and collapsed onto Oliver, making him grunt. "Guys, this is Ella Sinesstra, Slytherin Chaser and sarcasm extraordinaire."

The three girls from the couch smiled politely, but Oliver was frowning slightly.

"Ella, you know the Golden Trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron." The three waved, grinning from armchairs across the way. "But this is Katie Bell," the blonde, "Angelina Johnson," the black-haired girl in the center, "Alicia Spinnet," the brunette sitting near the twins, "Lee Jordan," the guy Ella had always referred to as 'Dreadlocks', "and finally, Oliver Wood."

"Nice to meet you, Ella." Alicia and Katie greeted.

"You have a great left hoop shot." Angelina grinned.

Ella glanced at her sister to find her glaring at a whispering Oliver.

"Thank you, but," Ella turned to the frowning Keeper, her eyes turning green with sadness, "have I done something to make you hate me?"

"Just wondering when you plan on stabbing Lese in the back," Oliver responded harshly.

"What do you mean by that?" her eyes returned to their natural color as they narrowed.

"After all, you are a Slytherin." He spat the last word as if it were venom on his tongue.

"That is enough!" Emerald pools caught fire as Analese jumped from her seat. "You have no right to generalize things about anyone, let alone a person as amazing as her. Let me tell you something about this girl, she is unbelievable. She is far from the stereotype of a typical Slytherin. The only reason she is in that house is because oh her bloodline and a few choice traits. She doesn't cheat or scheme for success, because she doesn't need to. But she is sly, cunning, and a great liar. And yeah, she can be manipulative, but so can I. And she only uses that power to help her with pranks. Ella deserves so much more than this, Wood. I can't believe you would say something like that!"

The entire room was silent as Analese walked over to Ella and softened her expression.

"I am so sorry, Elle. I hope you can forgive me for bringing you here just to be insulted like that."

Ella did the one thing that no Gryffindor besides Analese expected. Her arms flew out and wrapped Analese in a sisterly hug.

The two girls had received a collective 'awe' from the house. Both sisters felt as if they had known each other for years.

Suddenly, the pair broke out in laughter in unison.

"What's so funny?" the twins questioned.

"I just realized that all of this is because of my turning you two into girls for a day!" Analese exclaimed.

"You did that?!"

After a shared look, the chase began and the three redheads placed the tower at ease.


	6. Chapter 6: The Neon Hogsmeade Visit

CHAPTER 6: THE NEON HOGSMEADE VISIT

It was a glorious Sunday morning, serene and peaceful. At least, it had been.

The majority of the castle was still sleeping when two Gryffindors were forced to wake up.

An echoing, but not girly, scream shattered the school's hopes of sleeping in after the previous day's unwanted wake up call.

The entire Great Hall was cloaked in silence as the source and reason for the earlier shriek walked through the doors.

Two well-known Gryffindors were sporting RAGING ORANGE hair contrasted by streaks of BLUSHING PINK. One clump of tie-dyed hair was damp and noticeably more vibrant.

Slytherin table broke out into maniacal laughter first, quickly followed by the remaining student body, and even a few members of the staff. The streaks in Harry Potter and Oliver Wood's hair became the dominant color immediately.

"Look up there!" a first year Hufflepuff pointed.

All as one, the mass of people looked to the ceiling where something was floating.

It was a message from the pranksters themselves, shimmering in black and blue sparks.

'THIS WEEKEND'S ENTERTAINMENT WAS THE WORK OF HOGWARTS' NEWEST PRACTICAL JOKE PAIR: THE MUSES.'

A beautiful phoenix was drawn with a new set of sparks, signing off the message.

Across the hall, emerald green met honey brown as the two sisters shared a mischievous smirk before flicking their concealed wands.

The swish had done its job and out of nowhere, a small replica of the phoenix appeared on four guys' chests.

The remainder of the day was an uneventful Hogsmeade trip. Ella and Analese spent the day together, greeting their friends as they passed. A few times a neon flash of hair caught their eyes.

Cedric stopped to talk to them while the sisters enjoyed their ice cream outside.

A neon, RAGING ORANGE head passed by, streaks of metallic JEALOUS SILVER appearing before Oliver slipped into the nearby shop.

Ella and Analese shared an uneasy look and the pair bid the Hufflepuff goodbye.

Timing it perfectly, the two girls purposely collided with the Gryffindor Keeper. Analese had been entirely crashed to the ground, having received most of the collision.

"Well, Wood, you have succeeded in resembling a watermelon." The younger pointed out.

"She's right, but I don't expect you to listen to either of us." The older girl agreed bitterly.

"Would you listen to me for a second?" Oliver stated, exasperated with the cold shoulder. His hair was DESPARATE BRONZE.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor herself." A cold voice called. "Have you stooped so low as to hang around with pathetic Gryffindors now, Sissy?" Malfoy taunted.

"Look who's talking. At least the people I spend time with have more brain capacity than a peanut." Ella retorted. She shared an knowing smirk with her sister as the phoenix gleamed on his shoulder.

"At least they're better than those despicable Gryffindor losers." He snapped back.

"You know, Malfoy, I would care what you think," she returned with a glare. Her heart wasn't pounding like it usually did when the blonde spoke to her. "But my give a damn is broken."

Analese and Ella turned their backs on the unwelcome Slytherins, scoffed and stormed away.

"We're listening, Wood." The redhead stated.

"Sinesstra, I'm sorry. I was an arse, a prejudice arse." Sincerity burned in his both Oliver's eyes and his currently SINCERE PURPLE hair. "This isn't an excuse, but every other Slytherin I've met has lived up to their terrible reputation. I should have known that Flame wouldn't befriend you if you weren't a good person. I don't expect you to forgive me, but maybe we could start over?" his chocolate brown eyes pleaded with Ella's honey brown ones.

After a moment of studying his entirely honest expression, the third year extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ella Sinesstra, Analese's little sister." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ella. The name's Oliver." the Keeper beamed at the siblings.

"Who's up for some Honeyduke's?" Ella called out with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, me!" Analese exclaimed as her hand shot through the air and she jumped up and down. "Last on there pays."

The two girls darted away, leaving a very happy Oliver to catch up.

The trio spent the remainder of the day telling stories of the years before Ella came to Hogwarts. The black-haired girl took about five minutes to regain control as Analese spoke of how she and the twins had gotten the Marauders Map. Oliver's hair had been ECSTATIC YELLOW all afternoon as they explored the village light-heartedly.

As the day came to a close, the group ran into the twins at Zonko's and headed up to school again.


	7. Chapter 7: I Dream of Voldy

CHAPTER 7: I DREAM OF VOLDY

After dinner, Ella returned to the Gryffindor tower with her sister, where she would stay the night. The two girls spent the night discussing the infuriating cardboard cutouts the females at the school were.

Once finally getting to bed at about one Monday morning, Analese and Ella only got about two hours of sleep before the older girl was awakened with a nightmare. The sudden jolt of Analese's shoulder hitting the table woke the younger.

"You okay?" Ella inquired groggily.

"Just a bump, it's nothing." The fifth year assured.

"Bad dream?"

"Just the usual one." Came the reply.

"Want to tell me about it?" concern was clear in Ella's voice.

"Not really."

"It might help. I'm here for whenever you want to talk." A comforting hand appeared on Analese's shoulder.

Not even a minute later, Analese was spilling the details of the familiar images.

Ella remained silent as her older sister described her recurring dream.

"Some of the beginning parts are my memories." Analese explained. "The last parts are so strange. And when I wake up after each time I have this dream, I feel a sense of foreboding."

"You think maybe this is something that's going to happen. Maybe you're supposed to stop it or something." Ella suggested.

"Could be. But how do I stop something that is so powerful that it can destroy all those I call family in one go?" the older girl stood up and walked over to the window.

"Your dream of Voldemort coming back involved a graveyard." Ella recalled. "Where did that part of the dream begin again?"

"A huge, magical creature filled hedge maze." Analese reminded.

"And you definitely saw Harry there, right, at both places?" the third year checked.

"Yeah, he walking through the maze, and when he reached the trophy-shaped portkey, he was sent to the graveyard and tied to a large gravestone. The weird thing was that I was dressed in this formal green dress with a veil while Harry was in athletic clothes. It made no sense." The redhead went on. "And I was restrained differently, locked in some kind of crypt."

"And you had scars all over your legs and arms, as if sent through a Muggle paper shredder." The younger pondered aloud. "I wonder why and where you got those."

"It might have something to do with the vile that servant poured into the potion. The bone from the grave, hand of the servant, blood from Harry's arm, and finally the vile of red liquid." The older sister listed on her fingers. "If this is something that will happen, I should tell Dumbledore."

"Maybe there's something in the library about this potion that we could find for more information on this process." Ella stated thoughtfully.

"Alright, get some sleep, though. We've both got Potions tomorrow."

The girls smiled at each other and then Ella fell asleep. Analese, knowing she could never get back to sleep, went to writing out her dream on parchment for Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8: Wizarding Mountain Dew

CHAPTER 8: WIZARDING MOUNTAIN DEW

The next morning, the girls went out early for their run, as usual. After getting back, Ella went back to her own dorm room to get dressed before meeting up with the gang for the walk to breakfast.

Refreshed from her shower, Ella skipped ahead of the others on the way to the Great Hall. Analese just laughed as Ella sang her ABC's in the worst voice she could possibly use. They laughed and joked and tried to stop Ella's singing/skipping.

Finally, in the Great Hall, the group split up and Ella sat alone at the Slytherin table with her Muggle headphones on. She turned the volume up on her favorite obsession at the time, 'His Infernal Majesty' a.k.a HIM. As 'The Sacrament' pounded in her ears, she dreamed of Ville Valo and munched on a chocolate muffin and pancakes with maple syrup. The music was so loud that she didn't hear her white owl, Satan, squawking in her ear.

Feeling Satan's talons on her arm, she ripped her headphones off before pushing his claw away.

"What do you have for me?" she asked the bird she so adoringly referred to as 'Devil's Spawn'.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. There was a bright red envelope in his other claw.

"Oh, bugger.." the words seemed to activate the Howler.

"ELLA HARMONI SINESSTRA! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE EXTREMELY OUTRAGED BY YOU." the envelope screeched at her. "HOW DARE YOU! HANGING OUT WITH MUDBLOOD LOVING GRYFFINDORS?! POTTER, GRANGER, EVANS, WOOD, AND THOSE DISGUSTING, BLOOD TRAITOR WEASLEYS, NO LESS! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN PUT A BLACK MARK THE SIZE OF ITALY ON OUR REPUTATION! THEY ARE FILTHY, AND YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT SPEAK TO THEM. SO HELP ME GOD-"

After those words, Ella merely flicked her wrist, making the envelope burst into flames. Ella shook her head, used to the action, and put her headphones back on, turning the volume up as loud as it would go, drowning out the laughter of her own house.

"Idiots…" was all she said.

After breakfast, Ella ran to her room to get her books and homework. Then, she ran to the Potions classroom. Sitting in her seat just in time, she pulled out her homework.

"Your homework was to research and write a seven inch parchment on the process of making, advantages and disadvantages of Energy Potions. As well as the effects and creator of them. If you didn't do it, it's minus two points from your house each."

Automatically, the Slytherins came up with 'reasonable' excuses. Snape, of course, accepted these and moved on.

"Now, pair up and proceed in making an Energy Potion." The slimy professor ordered.

The students groaned, but did as they were told. Ella paired up with a shy and clumsy Hufflepuff and tried to explain the process. The girl just looked utterly frightened by her, so Ella backed off. She smiled and began working on the potion. After she had measured all the necessary ingredients, she let the Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, mix them into the cauldron, while she read the instructions aloud. After the last ingredient had been added, the solution turned neon green.

"Professor, we're finished." Ella called to Snape.

"Perfect job, Ms. Sinesstra. Ten points to Slytherin. And ten from Hufflepuff for laziness." He glared at Ella's partner.

"Now, all you have to do is test it…" he walked away, sneering. The Hufflepuff girl leaned over and the cauldron and sniffed. She quickly jumped back having learned what she would have known if she had completed her homework. Energy Potions smell disgusting, and taste even worse, despite the fact that the ingredients matched those of the Muggle Mountain Dew drinks in America.

Ella smiled at the girl and drank the correct amount of potion from their ladle. Suddenly, Ella felt an explosion of adrenaline. She began hopping up and down.

"Snape!! You should wash your hair. Letting it get all greasy will give you lice!" She began laughing hysterically and knocked over a jar of Wolfsbane. "Whoopsie-daisie!" she giggled and ran around the room a few times.

"NO!! The pixies are going to pickle my sanity and someone will eat it. NOOO!!!" she got an expression of horror on her face. Then it changed to an 'I-know-something-you-don't' look.

"Sanity's green, you know." Ella stood proud of herself for knowing that fact, but fell over into an empty cauldron. "Ow." She once again began laughing hysterically.

"Greasy Snape, can't get a date, in the dungeons there he stays, it's not like he can get shagged anyways." She laughed at her little rhyme and sang it over and over again, her voice echoing in the cauldron.

"Someone get me out of here!"

By this time, the class was laughing at Ella, stuck upside down in the cauldron.

"Idea!" The adrenaline-high girl called in a sing-song voice similar to Peeves'. "Mr. Lice, he ain't nice, stick up his arse…uh-oh, what rhymes with arse?" she pondered into the cauldron.

"How about this," Analese walked in right then. "Brain cells are sparse!" she sang.

Ella laughed and repeated both rhymes, one after the other, multiple times.

Snape rushed over and tugged Ella out of the cauldron. He shoved a vile of a pink solution down her throat. Slowly, the effects wore off and everyone looked to Snape to see what he would do.

"Ten points to Ms. Sinesstra for a perfect demonstration of the effects of the Energy Potion, and ten from Hufflepuff for not knowing the counter potion."

Ella, although nearly drained, glared at the professor, not being able to collect enough strength to point out that none of the Slytherins knew the counter potion either.

"And ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." Snape went on, planning to give Ella no credit for the day.

"Well, sir, Professor Lupin sent me with this." Analese passed him a sealed envelope with an unreadable expression.

"And this is no excuse to interrupt an important lesson, Evans." Snape snatched the parchment from the fifth year's hand.

"See you soon, professor." Analese turned from the oily man. She sent a wink to her energetic sister.

A shared smirk between the siblings showed mutual agreement: a prank was in order, and had been for years.


	9. Chapter 9: Greasy Cat Lady

CHAPTER 9: GREASY CAT LADY

The plan was formed that night after dinner. Neville Longbottom's boggart from earlier that year was the brilliant inspiration. Severus Snape would never know what hit him.

The two girls anonymously thanked Neville for his help with a large box of Bertie Botts. He was quite surprised when he received the package in the mail. Also rather confused as to what anyone would thank him for.

All was explained the next morning at breakfast.

An extremely large roll of parchment was posted on the wall behind the Slytherin table. The seal was a wax form of the Muses' signature phoenix. It was rather obvious who was behind the huge parchment on the wall. And no of the Slytherins sat on the side of the table beside the wall due to no one wanting to be the next victim of an expertly pulled prank.

Now, the school just had to wait for the Muses to make their move. Two students sat knowing smirks at their house table. The pair winked and Ella nodded.

Snape was rounding the corner, headed straight for the Hall. Everyone in the school looked toward the huge wooden doors to see an exceptionally comical sight.

Unbeknownst to himself, Snape was dressed like an old woman. His normally black wizarding robes were exchanged for an anything but flattering floral print dress. Atop his greasy hair was a disturbing hat that served as a nest for a stuffed crow. His stride was the same sweeping movement, but was joined by the sound of high heels. He even looked taller.

The perfect touch was the fact that twenty cats followed him up to the staff table.

Snape appeared oblivious to his entertaining predicament and the giant roll of parchment also seemed to escape his attention.

A confused expression came across his face when post came.

Four owls hovered in midair above the Slytherin table. In actuality, the birds land on the large paper. The womanly potions master watched in earnest as the four owls dove straight down. Their time and speed were in perfect sync. The entire Great Hall had turned their attention to the strange sight as well. Letters and packages sat unopened as the whole of Hogwarts gaped at the unveiled scroll.

Unknown to Snape, an infamous Muggle painting had been sealed in the huge roll of parchment. DaVinci's 'Mona Lisa' was revealed to all of Hogwarts, but with a slight change.

The face of the woman with the mysterious smile had been replaced. In its place was an instantly recognizable countenance.

Glowering eyes stood out against pasty skin. But the large hooked nose was the most distinct feature of all.

The portrait of 'Mona Lisa' had been invaded by the face of Professor Severus Snape. The Hall was silent for a full minute before Hermione Granger, of all people, snorted with laughter. This led to all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff broke out in hysterical laughter. Even a few Slytherins were chuckling at their befuddled Head of House, Ella being the loudest of them all.

The most surprising reaction was that of the staff table. Many professors were attempting to hide their own laughter behind their hands. Professor Dumbledore made no move to hide his amused expression. Professor McGonagall endeavored to conceal her own delight in the prank by sipping from her goblet. This, however, did nothing to hide the glint of amusement in her usually stern eyes.

The trio of Gryffindor redheads made their way to the large wooden doors. They met up with the Honorary Gryffindor in the Entrance Hall.

"Did you see his face?" Fred asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Those Muses are bloody brilliant." George agreed.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" someone called from behind them.

The four pranksters turned to spot four figures approaching them at high speed. The taller person, Oliver, reached them first.

"Thanks for waiting, guys." He growled as the other three neared.

"You were a little preoccupied with that fourth year Ravenclaw Seeker." Analese responded. Her younger sister noticed the bitterness in her tone, unlike Oliver.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Ella changed the subject smoothly.

"Nice move." Fred whispered to the raven-haired girl, making her heart flutter annoyingly.

"You heading to class already?" Harry inquired.

"I have to talk to McGonagall about that assignment that _somebody_," Ella gave George a pointed look, "scorched while playing Exploding Snap."

"Mind if we join you?" Hermione questioned.

"Not at all, the more the merrier, right?" Ella grinned.

"We'll see you later, sis." Analese waved as the fifth years headed for Charms.

"The Muses are geniuses!" Harry exclaimed, clearly ecstatic at the prank pulled on Snape.

"I agree." Hermione stated, earning shocked stares from her friends. "Well, their pranks aren't mindless or dangerous like the twins'. I mean, the charms the Muses use have to take some difficult wand work. And, those particular spells aren't in any book in the library, so they had to do a lot of research to find the incantations."

"The Muses might have created the charms themselves." Ella pointed out.

"I suppose so." Hermione went on. "I would admire them greatly if they didn't break the rules. But, even so, the Muses must be highly intelligent."

By this time, the group of third years had reached their classroom.

"Wanna sit with us?" Ron asked the Slytherin.

"Sure, thanks." Ella placed her things next to Hermione's and headed to speak to the professor.

About halfway through the class, McGonagall had to escort Seamus to the hospital wing. He had accidentally turned his watch into a poisonous spider and had been bitten.

"I will return shortly so remain seated and copy down the notes on the board." The transfiguration teacher announced before walking out the door.

"Well, it appears that Potter is able to walk and talk. It's too bad he can't fly a broom." Malfoy sneered.

Harry merely glared at his parchment, trying to control his temper.

"What I want to know is how Pothead can survive an attack from You-Know-Who, but can't help but faint when facing a dementor." The Slytherin continued to taunt the Gryffindor.

Harry kept his rage in check, but Ron was the first to snap.

"Shut up, Malfoy." The redhead glared at the blonde.

"Maybe the Weasel is rubbing off on him." Malfoy pushed the temperamental Gryffindors too far.

"Shut your bloody face, Malfoy, before I make you." Ron snapped. "At least, Harry can catch a Snitch!"

"No one ask for your opinion, Weasel." Malfoy returned. "You're to poor to pay attention anyway."

"At least I don't need to tie a steak to my face to get dog to play with me." Ron retorted.

"Yeah, well, at least my family's rich enough to afford more than one pair of underwear."

"Too bad that money can't buy you a brain cell to keep the one you've got company." Ron replied.

"Yeah, well, you're so po you couldn't afford the last letter." Malfoy smirked.

"You didn't get hit by the ugly stick, Malfoy, you ran through the whole bloody forest." Ron snapped back.

"Your house is so small, you have to walk outside to change your mind." The blonde sneered.

"At least Ron's IQ has more than one digit." Hermione's comment sent a blush across Ron's cheeks that everyone else mistook as flushing angry.

"Pathetic Mudblood," Malfoy spat, "no one wants you in this conversation."

"Never say that to her or anyone ever again, you pile of scum." Ella cracked at the cruel and unnecessary insult.

"No, it's true, she is a Mudblood." He stated arrogantly.

That had been the tip of the iceberg. Ella leapt from her seat and confronted Malfoy. The Slytherin cowered as the Honorary Gryffindor stood before him.

Ella, although a few inches shorter than him, glared straight into his gray eyes.

"Big talker won't stand up and face his fears like a man?" the dark-haired fireball used a voice dripping with so much sarcasm, there wasn't any way to miss it.

Malfoy hesitantly rose to his feet, nervous as to what would come next. A mischievous glint sparked in honey brown eyes.

"This is for the Muggle-borns." Ella punched Malfoy in his right eye. "This is for the Gryffindors." She sent her right fist plunging into his abdomen. "And this, this is for me." Ella finally gripped the blonde's shoulders and forcefully kneed him where the family jewels would have been on another guy.

Standing over the heap of whimpering cowardice, Ella's expression revealed disgust, rage, and amusement.

"Just because you're male and an arsehole doesn't make you worthy of our time." She spat with a tone of finality.

"You are the most-" Pansy Parkinson began.

"Look, you franken-hooker," Ella cut off, "why don't you go get plastic surgery and make your outside look like your inside…fake."

Harry and Hermione were the only people who understood the Muggle joke.

In the silence that followed, the footsteps of McGonagall could be heard from the corridor. Ella swiftly returned to her seat beside Hermione, who was explaining the comment to Ron.

"Detention, Malfoy." The strict woman stated when she spotted him on the floor. "I told you to remain seated."

"But-"

"No excuses, Malfoy, detention after dinner tonight." McGonagall snapped.

"Thanks for that, Ella. You didn't have to do that." Hermione smiled as they walked down the corridor after class.

"But we're extremely glad that you did." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, you beat Malfoy to the bloody floor so bad that he couldn't stand straight." Ron was ecstatic about what had just happened.

"No one has the right to put down those I consider friends." Ella stated, a bit shy about their reaction to the comment.

"From now on, you sit with us at every class we have together." Harry demanded.

"And at breakfast. After all, you are an Honorary Gryffindor." Ron agreed.

"What you told Parkinson was so brilliant!" Hermione praised.

"I try." Ella flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder, making fun of her roommates.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

It was a quiet evening in the Gryffindor common room, the day before the next Hogsmeade visit. Three redheads and two dark-haired students sat in a circle before the fire.

In the center was a strange object, a gray sphere. At the moment, the smoky ball was glowing with flashing red lights.

"The name of the game is Truth or Dare, and hopefully, you all know how to play." the twins chorused.

"Hands in, guys, and let's get started." Oliver stated eagerly.

Five hands appeared on the dull gray sphere and the blinking lights turned yellow.

A blue light lit under Ella's palm, signaling her to start it off.

"First victim is," she paused, waiting for the controller to choose.

An orange bulb sparked beneath George's hand, indicating him as the chosen player.

"Alright, George, have you ever kissed a guy who isn't a member of your family?" the third year inquired, an evil smirk settling on her lips.

"No, actually. Next up," George prompted and the orange light flashed to Analese. "Lese, what is your one non-living true love?"

"Chocolate, of course." she and her sister answered. The light transferred to Oliver's hand. "Ol, most embarrassing moment."

"Well, back in first year, when you pranked us back on April Fools. And also when the Muses got me." the Keeper was unable to hide the slight blush that crept to his cheeks.

"Oh, details, please!" Ella demanded cheerfully.

"Not one of my best, really, I just made them swallow a tadpole." Analese explained modestly.

"Let me guess, did the tadpoles then instantly grow into full grown frogs?" the younger girl inquired between hysterical fits of laughter.

"They were croaking for another week as none of the professor wanted to reverse the effects." her sister also fell over in a spasm of amusement.

The tinge of pink on Oliver's cheeks deepened considerably as a bright purple light flickered under Fred's hand.

"First dare of the game!" he announced, ecstatic at his luck.

"Well, Fred, I dare you to run the corridors in a bikini right when the bell rings for lunch on Monday." Oliver challenged clearly.

"You got it, mate." the light turned orange and switched to Ella's hand. "Alright, Ella, what is your greatest fear?" Fred inquired.

"Well, since you know that if it's used in a prank that I can make you seriously regret it, so I guess I'll tell you." the Honorary Gryffindor took a deep breath and continued. "My greatest fear would be to end up like my parents."

"All parents yell at their kids. It's like some unwritten law or something. You can't really help that." George countered, missing the meaning behind her response.

"That isn't what I was talking about." the third year whispered.

Analese knew exactly what she was talking about, as Ella had told her after she had received the Howler from her 'parents'. The anger that had shot through her then was now returning.

"You're hiding something from us." Oliver interjected.

"Please, explain this, you're confusing me." Fred added.

The game was forgotten as all the guys could think about was their concern for Ella.

"You mean, I'm confusing you more than you normally are." Ella put in. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You walked right into that one, Fred. Alright, but you can't tell anyone." she caved. "My so-called family abuses me, physically and mentally."

"Why would people do that? Especially to someone as great as you." Fred wanted to know.

"Well, I think it all started when I was eight. I was visiting my Aunt in America and my cousin and I left the house. She tool me to the Muggle town without permission and we came home with tons of Muggle candies and toys."

"What did they do to you?" George interrupted.

"First, they destroyed everything, then, they Crucio-ed me until I finally said it was wrong and that I wouldn't do it again and that I wouldn't go near anymore 'filthy' Muggles. They made me repeat it over and over again." Ella's voice was so low that it was almost inaudible. A couple tears fell from her shining green eyes, but were quickly wiped away with her tastefully tattered sleeves. "After that, they gave me a gruesome scrub down to get rid of 'germs' from the Muggles."

Analese moved to wrap her sister in a hug, but Fred beat her to it. So she settled for comforting her words.

"Ella, you will never turn out like them. How could you even think that?" The older girl scolded gently.

"People always say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ella responded.

"Sweetie, if you're parents are apple trees, then you, my little sister, are an orange tree." Analese smiled at the girl, receiving a watery smile in return.

"I will never complain about living with Percy again." George muttered, causing Ella to chuckle, resulting in hiccups.

When she had calmed down, the third year moved to rejoin the game. Fred was a little reluctant to let go, but did release her anyway.

"Next victim, please." Ella stated. The orange light under Analese's hand indicated her turn. "Since I already know about your summer life, what was your life like before Hogwarts?"

"Much like it is during the summer, really." the older girl answered mysteriously.

"Would you care to elaborate, Flame?" Oliver suggested.

"I guess it's only fair." Analese paused, removing her hand from the game sphere. She turned her gaze to the fire before continuing. "Well, my daily routine would be the easiest explanation, I suppose.

"At four-thirty every morning, I wake up and go running. That's my half hour of alone time when I can think freely. After my five mile run, I head back to H.E. to start my chores."

"H.E?" the twins interrupted.

"Hell on Earth." the red-haired girl shrugged. "My first job is to make breakfast. I must say that I make some mean waffles. But anyway, after breakfast is made, I start the laundry, and the dishes. While the dishwasher is running, I have to mop the floor and clean the windows. As soon as that is started, my aunt, uncle, and cousins come downstairs. After completing their breakfasts, my uncle and giraffe-faced cousin head off to work for the day. The remaining pair, my aunt and hippo-resembling cousin, usually stand around and tell me that I will never amount to anything, or that I am scum, things like that.

"Around noon, the inside of the H.E. is sparkling clean and it is time for the yard work. The big backyard's grass must be exactly two inches high, no taller, no shorter. Any weeds or dead flowers in the garden had to be removed from the premises and hidden in the Wilsons' yard because it was my responsibility to ensure that the Barnyard household remained the award-winning yard keepers of the neighborhood." As her fellow fifth years shot her questioning expressions, she nodded. "I thought the same thing when they first told me that little bit of information. Anyway, I also have to trim the hedges, sweep the sidewalk, scrub the furniture, polish the grill, water the plants. You name it and I have to do it."

Not one pair of widening eyes left Analese as she rambled on and on.

"At six-thirty, my uncle and giraffe-faced cousin get home from work and I have to wash, vacuum, and wax the car.

"As I complete that completely unnecessary task, my uncle examines my work. Anything not completed, and I lose food for a week. If the work is not up to the Barn's standard, I lose food for a week. And if I get two things wrong, the weeks add up.

"Any disrespect, which it's me, so that's a guarantee, I get the P-I-M-P."

"The pimp?" Ella's corrupted mind was once again at work.

"Yeah, P-I-M-P, is stands for prominently immense maker of pain." the sisters laughed.

"After I make dinner, I eat my meal of the day, that is, if I earn it." Analese went on when she had controlled herself. "Then, a few hours of alone time in my 'room' until they shut off al the power from the circuit board. Luckily, I can hide my battery-powered torch, a great Muggle invention, under the lamp shade sitting on the shelf. The remainder of the night is spent working on homework or reading a book.

"A few hours of sleep later, and the process repeats itself yet again." the redhead finished.

This time, Ella moved to hug her sister, but Oliver beat her to it.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Flame?" he demanded, his voice muffled by her thick mass of string she referred to as hair.

"Because, you'd pity me, and that's not anything I want. If any of you guys treat me differently, you will regret it." Analese threatened sufficiently.

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied the twins in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, a sharp elbow was jabbed in between Oliver's ribs. He immediately released his grip on the older girl.

Ella removed her bony appendage from Oliver's side and enveloped her sister in a hug.

"You had long enough, Wood." the third year exclaimed as the vice grip on Analese intensified slightly.

The Keeper threw his arms around the girls with enough force to push them to the ground.

Following suit, the identical red-haired boys leaped from their seats and joined the embrace.

Analese, being trapped on the bottom, moaned at the additional weight.

At that moment, the portrait swung open and Lee entered.

"Snape is such a bloody git." he muttered angrily, having just finished three hours of detention. His eyes fell on the mass of limbs before the fire and he stopped mid-step.

"Well, I feel loved." Lee called to his friends.

"Lee!" Fred and Ella exclaimed in unison.

George, as he was currently on top of Oliver and Analese, lifted his arm from around the red-haired girl. This opened a space for Lee to join the party.

Instead of taking up the opening, Lee's brown eyes flashed with a rare stroke of intelligence. He backed up and bounded toward the dog-pile at top speed. Five feet away, the new arrival jumped into the air.

George looked up at the wrong time and got a mouth full of dreadlocks.

Analese let out a muffled sound similar to being winded. Oliver groaned as well as he felt his arm go numb under Analese.

"Guys," the flattened redhead gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Deal with it." Ella and the twins retorted together.

Oliver, being the heroic best friend, tightened his own grip around the pan-caked girl. He began to make his way out of the huge group hug. Once capable of breathing again, Analese helped Oliver in their escape.

The now-freed auburn-haired girl tapped Lee and George. With a silent nod, the boys copied her and Oliver's example and climbed out of the embrace.

This left only two people still in the hug. Fred lay with his arms wrapped around the raven-haired girl, a goofy grin playing across his features. Ella's expression was one of matching content. Her sister couldn't help but smile at the pair.

"Hey, lovebirds, either wait until we've left the room or get one of your own." Oliver called to them.

Fred quickly released his hold on Ella and clamored to his feet. His freckles disappeared as a blush crept onto his cheeks. The mortified guy extended a hand to the smirking girl at his feet.

"It looks like we should head for bed, guys." Analese began.

"Yeah, tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Ella finished.

"Let's get you back to your house, I'm sure you have some things there that you need for tomorrow, sis." Analese smiled.

"I'll go with you." Fred volunteered. He needed to talk to Analese alone and this was the perfect opportunity.


	11. Chapter 11: Plotting Redheads

"Alright, come on." Ella gave a false sigh of exasperation and Fred looked hurt. The guy remained uncharacteristically silent on the trip to the dungeons, lost in his thoughts. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he collided with the stone wall beside the hidden entrance. The girls attempted to hide their amusement, but failed miserably.

On the walk back, Analese studied her friend intently. His expression revealed the internal battle he was currently fighting. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You like Ella, Fred." Analese took the words right out of his mouth.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked nervously.

"Not at all, mate, but keep it quiet, not everyone is as imbecilic as the guys." she cracked a smile.

"I can't tell her, though. Every time I want to, I choke." his eyes held disappointment. "Some Gryffindor I am." he muttered.

"You've liked her for less than a month and that's next to nothing, compared to me." the girl reasoned. "I've liked the same guy for nearly five years. I have yet to tell him anything."

"Good point. I take back my last comment. Some Gryffindors we are."

"It's funny, actually, many Gryffindors don't have courage in these situations. I mean, look at Ron. It's so obvious that he likes Hermione, but he won't tell her." the pair was taking the long way back.

"That's true, but please, don't compare me to a guy who's afraid of spiders."

Analese chuckled lightly as they climbed to the fourth floor. "I have an idea, but it'll take a lot of work." she stated.

"Anything, I don't care, as long as I don't have to constantly fight with myself anymore." Fred stepped in front of Analese and collapsed onto his knees. Clasping his hands together, he began to beg. "Please, Lese-y, please, please, please." he whimpered.

"Oh, get up, you." she sighed in exasperation heavily. As she side-stepped his kneeling form, he followed her, still on his knees. "If you don't get up this instant, Weasley, you will be on your own with this." she warned him.

Knowing Analese was true to her word, Fred rose to his feet and fell into step beside her.

"So, you'll help me?" he asked fervently.

"Of course. Now, here's what we'll do." Analese told Fred her plan. It would take months of work, but the two friends were up for it.


	12. Chapter 12: Get Used to It

CHAPTER 12: GET USED TO IT

Ella woke up to the empty, cold, silent room she usually shared with three other Slytherin snobs. But she didn't understand why the room was empty. It was barely 4:30am. She had planned to get early to go running around the castle a couple times before breakfast.

Usually those girls were barely getting up when she got back, and then they could take forever choosing shades of eye-shadow. If Ella couldn't decide, she just wore them all. Then again, they used brushes and stuff while she just used a flick of her wrist.

Ella used her hands to push herself up into a sitting position. Something felt weird beneath her hands. Looking down, she saw why the girls had left so early.

Between her fingers were long black locks of hair. A tear fell down her face as she slowly reached up to touch where her waist-length hair had been. They had cut her long ebony locks so that they barely reached shoulder length.

Still in shock, she slowly began to pull off her blankets to go assess the damage in a mirror. As she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, something shimmering gold caught her eye.

The evil, sanity-stealing roommates had dyed some of the remains of her and spelled out 'Gryffindor Lover' in capital letters.

Ella's emotions went from sad to rage to vengeful in thirty seconds. They would all pay. A stupid house rivalry was no reason to butcher the hair she had taken so long to grow!

She would show them that they couldn't mess with her and get away with it.

Ella went on her run as usual, trying to think of a plan. Getting back a little early, she noticed the girls were back in bed.

Ella laughed and began to get ready for the day ahead. She took a shower and got together her outfit for the day's Hogsmeade trip. Ella decided to do something to bring attention to her and her hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done, Ella walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. She wore rainbow-striped stockings and a yellow tutu, a black corset with color-changing, glittery fishnets on her arms. And her make-up was… well, bright. She wore aqua-colored lipstick to match her temporary streaks in her hair and rainbow eye-shadow to match her stockings. Ella also wore black leather, platform, knee-high, lace-up boots with chains hanging on the sides and spikes on the toes. And last but not least, she had new aqua blue/green streaks. The new length of it allowed for Ella to style it in a half-teased, half-spiked manor. The unique approach at hair artistry had been inspired by the lead singer of a Muggle 80's rock band.

Once she was in the Great Hall, Ella squeezed in next to a very shocked pair of red-haired boys. In fact, practically all of the school had gone silent as she merely grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a bite of toast.

"Okay, okay, I'll go sit over there." the eccentric third year shook her head as she got to her feet and moved to the Slytherin table as everyone watched in stunned silence.

Ella snickered to herself at the awkward glances and silent stares. She was rather proud of herself. She had worn some weird stuff, but nothing THAT bizarre.

Even funnier than the complete silence was the fact that Analese, even though Ella had sat in between her and the twins, had barely noticed the outfit. She continued munching on her fourth chocolate muffin like nothing was going on. The twins slowly turned their heads from watching Ella to staring at Analese.

Without even looking up, she said, "You'll get used to it." and with that, the noise of another Hogwarts breakfast continued.

Marcus Flint, obviously thoroughly upset, stood quickly and marched over to Ella.

"Sinesstra, why are you wearing that? It doesn't flatter your hot body."

She stood, pissed that Flint would even think it was alright to say that to her. If he had just commented on her clothes, it would have been fine.

"I'm sorry," she said in an innocent voice, pouting. Analese watched from Gryffindor table, knowing that something bad was going to happen to Flint, not that she minded or anything. She hit the arguing twins and Oliver to watch the exchange across the hall.

"I thought you would like it," she used her finger to beckon him closer. Flint smiled as he moved right in front of her. "And I just wanted to apologize."

The twins and Oliver watched, and seeing the sincerity in Ella's face, sat dumbstruck. Analese was the only one to spot the mischievous glitter in her eyes as she leaned in to whisper in Flint's ear.

"I hope that," Ella stopped in mid-sentence and kicked him swiftly in the shin with her spiked boots, "that hurt like hell." she winked in Analese's direction as relief spread across a number of Gryffindor faces.

"You're lucky you have some talent for Quidditch, or you would have been off the team for that stunt." Flint spat as he gripped his shin and hopped around on his uninjured foot.

"Except, I'm one of the only decent players on the team," she shot back at him. "And I'm including the brooms." she turned away.

"Never should have let a girl on the team." the troll growled.

Ella rounded sharply, fury plainly painted on her features, "I CAN aim higher." she gave him a serious look, preparing to kick, "I'd be doing the world a favor by not letting you reproduce."

Analese smiled from where she sat and Ella moved to kick Flint again.

"Damn bitch." he muttered under his breath as he began to walk away.

"What did you just call me? Look who's talking, you no-brain, narrow-minded, butterfingered, no-talent, under-developed, troll-faced, perverted, suck-ass Chaser, bugger-breathed hack who needs to take a weed whacker to his uni-brow and is in desperate need of some dental work. I can continue, if you like."

When he said nothing, Ella sat back down to enjoy her breakfast, alone, while the other three houses broke out in wondrous applause.

The Gryffindors stood across the Hall, leading the standing ovation for Ella and her attack on the jackass Marcus Flint.

"I nearly believed she was going to kiss him," Lee commented as they contemplated Ella's genuine expression as she played up her innocence.

Analese laughed at this, knowing full well of Ella's acting ability. "Your mouths were almost to the floor," she chuckled.

Soon, once capable of being heard as the cheering had calmed to a dull roar, the guys began questioning her about how she knew Ella was faking, for they had all been fooled.

"She's my little sister," was her only response.


	13. Chapter 13: Chocolate in Hogsmeade

CHAPTER 13: CHOCOLATE IN HOGSMEADE

After breakfast, Ella met up with Analese, Fred, George, and Oliver outside to take the carriages to Hogsmeade.

"You were brilliant, Ella," Analese complimented, pointing at the spiked boots.

Fred laughed, "A temper almost-"

"A rival to Lese's," George finished.

"Not even close," Oliver whispered as he passed to get into the carriage.

Ella laughed as she climbed in behind them. "No one's temper could rival MY sister's."

Even Analese had to laugh at that, at least, before she hit them all upside their heads.

Once in the carriage, Ella lay across the second bench, forcing Analese to sit on Oliver's lap. In response to the fierce glare, she smiled innocently.

Suddenly, Analese got a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Uh, oh…" Ella mumbled to herself.

Analese squeezed herself in between Oliver and George, pushing Fred off the edge. Snidgets went insane in the third year's stomach and she suddenly felt very hyper.

"Sorry, mate," Fred stated jokingly before sitting on her. Ella laughed, then sent a pleading look towards the redhead currently using her as a cushion.

"I like…Fred, you're starting to squish me… and I'm ticklish." as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. All eyes were on her now. Ella watched them share a 'creepy' glance before they all attacked her.

"I thought I was supposed to be the evil one!" she managed to get out between laughing fits, causing them to chuckle too.

It was more fun in just a ride to Hogsmeade than she had ever had with the Slytherins, and even though she had only known them for a couple months, they felt more like family than her own ever had or would.

She smiled before putting on an innocent face, looking as if she were about to cry. Of course, Oliver was the first to stop and began telling the twins to stop as well, as Ella was being hurt. The twins, upon hearing that, immediately halted in their attack.

Seeing their concern that she was injured, sent the second tear of the day running down her cheek. At this, Analese became worried and attempted to distract the teary-eyed third year.

"So, what's with the new look?" she asked gently.

Sitting back and sighing, Ella explained the events of that morning. By the end of the story, they were at Hogsmeade. The group of fifth years looked about ready to murder the demons that Ella shared a room with, especially since the brightly colored girl added that it had taken seven years to grow it out.

Oliver was the first to climb out, offering his hand to the girls in turn. Once the twins had hopped down, George noticed something.

"You know, Ella, with those boots on, you just reach Lese's nose." he pulled a short joke.

As she punched the jokester's arm forcefully, Ella noticed the girls getting out of the carriage behind them. "I love my new hair cut! I could never do this with my long hair. I really should thank those girls." she smiled genuinely at Analese.

The older girl spotted the girls, and, catching the hint, said, "You should, it looks amazing."

The boys were thoroughly confused by Ella's turn-around. Analese winked at the boys, letting them in on it. Then the boys joined in on the compliments, and Fred even started hitting on her (which made her happy despite the fact that she knew it wasn't real). This had the desired results of making the evil sanity-stealing roommates not only mad and jealous, but completely unaware or suspicious of any plans for revenge.

Feeling refreshed, Ella had an energy boost. "Who wants chocolate satin pie? I'm buying!" she shouted. Analese and Ella made a dash for the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer to go with the pie while the boys laughed and trailed behind.

Finally at the pub and barely winded thanks to the every morning marathon, the girls ordered and giggled from the adrenaline rush, then from the looks they were getting.

When the guys caught up, Ella moved so that Analese and Oliver sat in the booth and she sat between Fred and George. Analese spotted the blush that appeared on Ella's cheeks as Fred complimented her and made a mental note to ask her later.

The argument of Flint's extensive stupidity was interrupted by the arrival of three pies each in front of the group.

"Yay, chocolate!" the sisters exclaimed much like the twins do, in unison.

"So, Ella, care to explain your plan for revenge." Analese spoke in between bites.

Fred swallowed and looked expectantly to the girl at his left.

"I was going to ask if you would like to help me with that, Pae." Ella smirked at her partner in deceit. The girls had come up with new nicknames that shortened their new codenames.

While reading more Greek mythology, Ella was approached by an idea struck Analese. The two havoc-wreakers decided on the muse of dance, Terpsichore, for Ella and the muse of lyric song, Euterpe, for Analese.

"I would be honored to help you, Teri." the older girl used Ella's nickname. This conversation confused the boys to a completely different level, something that had been happening often since a couple weeks into the school year, when Analese and Ella had first started hanging out together.

By this time, the girls had finished their three delicious chocolate satin pies. The guys were still working on their second.

"Sounds like a plan. You gonna finish that, George?" Ella pointed to the remaining pan of scrumptious chocolate in front of him.

"You can tell us apart already?!" Fred gaped open-mouthed at the third year, his brother slowly pushing the tin in front of her.

"It's not that hard. Your voices give you away most of the time." Ella spooned a bite onto her fork. "Not to mention the small freckle you're missing above your eyebrow."

"Lese, you told her, didn't you?!" George turned to the girl across the table.

"Nope, she figured that out on her own. Not all Slytherins are stupider than a troll. She completely contradicts the image Flint up-fronts of that house." the fifth year girl replied. The table filled with laughter as the girls stood up and smiled.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked. He had just finished his second pie. Analese had gladly enjoyed his third one, while the two girls split Fred's final pie between them.

"We have Christmas shopping to do still." the younger responded.

"Well, get us something good." Fred called after them.

The sisters walked out the door and burst out laughing.

"I told you they'd fall for it." Analese gasped between laughs. Ella handed over five galleons. "Now, about that revenge. How does a vengeful masquerade sound?" Analese suggested with her little known, trouble-causing smirk, along with a mischievous glint in her piercing green eyes.

"Bloody brilliant." Ella matched her sister's expression.


	14. Chapter 14: 'Fur'ther Developments

CHAPTER 14: 'FUR'THER DEVELOPMENTS

"We should really get to work on your envy-inflicting hair." Analese smiled.

"Oh, I knew you could do something to help!" Ella was ecstatic.

"Do you know how they did it?" the older girl inquired. "Did they use scissors?"

The third year shook her head in the negative. "But there was hair on my bed this morning." she recalled.

"Did they charm it at all? Did you cover anything up with the awesome streaks?" the redhead questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not ashamed of it or anything." the sisters had reached the school by that time.

"I know this isn't going to help the situation at all, but I am this happened to you, sis." Analese smiled slightly.

"No, it actually helps a lot more than you would think." the Slytherin had pulled out her wand now.

"Password?" the fat lady's portrait asked.

"Fortuna Major." the girls stated clearly.

As the painting swung open, Sir Nicholas came into view. "Good afternoon, Sir Nicholas." Ella greeted.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Ella Sinesstra. Did you enjoy Hogsmeade today?" the Gryffindor ghost asked. He looked as if he had been preoccupied before he had spotted the girls and stopped for a short chat.

"Yes, Sir, we did, thank you." Analese smiled up at the friendly spirit.

"Well, it was nice to see you young ladies on this beautiful December Saturday. I'm off to find the Bloody Baron." Sir Nicholas frowned a bit.

"What has Peeves done now?" the sisters questioned automatically.

"Soaking the first years in the library." the ghost returned. "They need to put that poltergeist on a leash, honestly."

The girls laughed, then made their way to their favorite couches in front of the fire to discuss plans on revenge and Christmas presents they wanted.

"I want a new sweater, maybe other clothes and shoes, just don't tell my parents. They'll send me some hideous dress robes." Ella laughed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Fred?"

Ella's face flushed brighter than her sister's hair. Analese's knowing smirk was mocking the third year. The redhead received a throw pillow to the cranium.

"It wasn't that obvious, was it?" Ella inquired, worried Fred had noticed.

"No worries, it's one of the perks of hanging out with guys most of the time. Those three are more clueless than Flint and a Muggle first grade education." the sisters laughed as the portrait hole opened.

The aforementioned group of guys entered the lion's lair as the two girls' laughing fit advanced to hysterics. The three guys glared as they joined Analese and Ella by the fire.

"Boys." the girls grinned innocently as the guys took their seats.

"Those better be some great presents cause that was a lot of money." George spoke.

"You'll love them, trust us." the reply was in unison.

"You both have got to stop doing that." Fred stated.

"Yeah, that's our thing." George added.

"Sorry." the sister responded together. The twins groaned, exasperated with the girls' act.

"So, Pae, what do you want for Christmas?" the younger girl asked.

"I'd love some new books. I've read all the ones I got over the summer." the Gryffindor girl smirked.

"Don't you need a notebook also?" Oliver questioned.

"Yep, my old one is almost full." Analese remembered.

"Well, I already finished my shopping, but I wanted to make sure you would like my gift." the honorary Gryffindor grinned.

"Same here. But I know you'll love my gift for you, sis." the older girl returned the gesture. "And, Ol, I think Teri and I got you the perfect surprise."

"Tell me, Flame." the Keeper commanded in his serious Captain voice.

"I don't think I will, mate." Analese smirked knowingly.

Fred couldn't stop his eyes from traveling to the third year at his side. There was something about the way her eyes shined when she laughed. His gaze landed on her now short hair and he frowned. Ella had such beautiful black hair before those horrid girls had cut it.

The younger girl felt eyes on her back and turned to find the orbs she had gotten lost in many times before.

Fred realized he had been caught and hurried to cover it up. "Sorry about what they did to your hair." the fifteen-year-old's lips formed a sad, but sheepish smile. It was an expression of honesty and Ella's heart fluttered like a Snitch.

"Don't worry about it, Lese can help me fix it." she gave a small smile in return. "But thank you for the sentiments."

Fred's grin grew and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That reminds me. What did they charm your hair with, Ella?" Analese interjected.

"Oh, this," With a flick of her wand, the aqua blue/green streaks in her hair disappeared. The fifth year boys were enraged with what Ella had revealed. The shimmering gold letters set off a fire in Analese's eyes.

Suddenly, a waste bin filled with crumpled parchment burst into flames next to the nearest table.

"Sorry about that," the red-haired girl shrugged, having set it off with her FIERY temper. "Oh, Teri, those girls won't know what hit them. They will regret ever trying to prank you." her voice betrayed the fact that she was seething with fury. "But for now, let's repair the damage." the older girl's expression softened.

"You can do something to fix this cruel joke?" the twins questioned. Their faces showed the livid anger coursing through their veins.

"Of course, it's Analese. Is that question really necessary?" Oliver was extremely infuriated as well, but he knew that his best mate could improve the situation, if not restore Ella's raven hair to it's previous glory.

"Thanks for having faith in me, boys." Analese's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she looked pointedly to the twins. The redheaded girl pulled out her own wand and flicked it to the side. A lock of black hair fell into her outstretched palm. She studied the gold tipped clump of hair intently, receiving befuddled glances from her friends. "Well, that's a pathetic charm." she exclaimed out of nowhere. Her friends jumped at her sudden movement.

"I didn't expect much, but how simple are we talking here, Pae?" asked the only person unfazed by Analese's strange behavior, of course, Ella.

"First year, second week capability concept. Dennis Creevey could do a better job with this kind of charm." Analese grinned. "Getting your hair wet twice at the most would wash it right out. But this will be faster." the older girl flicked her wand once again and the golden capital letters had vanished.

"Thanks so much, sis." Ella was filled with an infectious glee. "I am so glad I pulled that horribly planned prank on Snape."

"Me too, Teri." Analese hugged the girl back with a chuckle. "Now about the length. Do you want it longer?"

"Just make it how it was before. I owe you a huge favor." Ella's hair grew out to it's original state at her waist.

Ella smiled as she ran to look at her restored hair in the mirror. Two seconds later, she squealed with delight. "Oh, my gosh! Thank you so much, Pae!" Ella ran over and gave Analese another huge hug. Then she jumped up and down, hopping around the room.

"You're welcome," the older girl laughed, "Excited much?"

"I bet it's all that pie you two left us to pay for." Oliver commented, sitting back in an armchair while both girls laughed. "Bloody expensive, too…"

At this, Ella fell on the floor in fits of laughter. All the boys just stared at her as she rolled on the scarlet carpet. "I want a duck," she yelled suddenly before returning to her hysterics. Analese understood the inside joke perfectly from a couple days earlier and couldn't help but chuckle at the confused expressions on the guys' faces.

"Definitely the pie." the twins said in unison. After about five minutes of spastic giggles, Ella slowly sat up. "Dizzy," she got to her feet just before collapsing on top of the twins. "You're pretty…" she smiled at Fred right before passing out from exhaustion and sugar deprivation.

"I think the sugar wore off…"

"I think you're right, Gred." they smiled and laughed before Fred scooped Ella gently from on top of himself and his brother. Once both Weasleys were safely standing again, Fred placed the unconscious girl softly back onto the couch.

"A little sleep and she'll be back to abnormal." Analese said as she put a pillow beneath her sister's full head of hair.

"I think we should put clown makeup on her and then make her pay me back for those pies," Oliver's eyes were glowing with mischief.

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it, you cheapskate." Analese punched him on the arm playfully.

Once the quiet laughter had died down, the Gryffindors had quiet conversation. After a while, Oliver and George started up a game of silenced Wizard's chess. Fred and Analese watched with amusement, eventually joining in. Analese and Oliver versus the Weasley twins.

When Analese, having basically taking over, not that Oliver minded much, beat Fred and George, the winning team played a one on one match. The laughter at Oliver's frail attempts to either distract or defeat Analese, and her violent attempts to beat Oliver, which were more successful, eventually got so loud that they had to charm Ella to keep her from waking up before she was fully rested.

When the Golden Trio returned from Hogsmeade, the twins told Harry and Ron to play the victorious girl as well.

"Checkmate, Harry." Analese stated after fifteen minutes of play.

"Bloody Hell, that was one quick game, Lese." Oliver felt a sense of pride at his best mate's victory.

"Watch your ego, Wood. If anyone's head should inflate, it should be that of our little chess master, here." George pointed out.

"Check," Ron stated with a grin. This game had lasted a good portion of the hour. A crowd had gathered around, watching intently as the third year gained an advantage over his fifth year opponent.

Ella stirred over by the fireplace just in time to join the spectators, right next to her sister. In a second, the honorary Gryffindor understood the strategy being used by the 'losing' opponent. Unbeknownst to the rest of the house, Ron had left his king unprotected on a significant side, leaving room for Analese to checkmate him.

Gripping her bishop, the fifth year trapped the white king between a black knight, a black rook, and a black bishop. Not to mention the fact that the well played move also blocked the white queen's check. "Checkmate," Analese declared simply.

Ella smiled as Ron's expression went from triumphant to defeated in the blink of an eye.

Just as the twins had hoisted the victorious girl onto their shoulders and began singing 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow', a first year came running through the portrait hole.

"Excuse me, but I have an urgent message for Evans and Sinesstra." the young girl shoved her way through the crowd.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Analese asked, having jumped down from the twins' shoulders. The eleven year old had just made it to the table.

"Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." the brunette produced a scroll of parchment from her pocket and handed it to the redhead.

"Thank you," Ella smiled sweetly at the winded little girl.

"Not a problem." she returned the gesture weakly before heading over to the other first years.

"It is from Dumbledore," over her sister's shoulder.

"And it does seem somewhat important." Analese added.

The two girls shared a glance before turning to the exit. "See you, boys." they called over their shoulders in unison with a wave.

The portrait closed behind them, but not quick enough for the siblings to miss a groan from the twins. "Stop that." Fred and George responded.

The girls raced to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Once they reached the entrance, realization donned.

"We don't know the password." the redhead remembered.

"You know what sounds good right about now?" Ella inquired, having not heard her sister's previous statement.

"What?" the older girl questioned.

"Those Muggle sugar sticks. What are they called again?" Ella replied.

"Pixie Sticks." the girls recalled aloud. The stone statue became animated and revealed the spiral staircase.


	15. Chapter 15: ReQuestion

CHAPTER 15: RE-QUESTION

As the sisters entered the vast circular room, the Headmaster's expression was unreadable.

"Have a seat, please." Dumbledore motioned to the chairs before his claw-footed desk. "I assure you that you are not in any trouble. I would like you to do me a favor, though." the wise man paused. "Tomorrow night, the masquerade will have surprise entertainment. Unfortunately, they have asked for an opening act."

"You mean, they want you to find another musician by tomorrow?!" Analese questioned incredulously.

"Yes, which is why I have called you here, Miss Evans, Miss Sinesstra." he paused again. "You both know that your hidden talents are a part of my knowledge. I would greatly appreciate it if you would perform a couple songs for the ball tomorrow. You would of course wear the school administered masks, and so your identities would remain unknown, unless you tell anyone who you are."

"Sir, what kind of performance do you mean?" Ella put in.

"As I'm sure you have shared, you will be playing instruments and maybe even singing." Dumbledore responded.

"Do you care what kind of song it is?" Analese inquired nervously.

"I trust you to make a good decision on which ones would be appropriate. Will you do me this favor? The professor asked hopefully.

After a quick glance, the girls replied. "Just two songs, Sir."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much stress this relieves for me."

The two sisters were excused for the night. The girls had a lot to do in less than twenty-four hours.


	16. Chapter 16: Behind the Masks

CHAPTER 16: BEHIND THE MASKS

The two sisters had watched many other girls run up the stairs to start getting ready for the ball that evening. Working in a secluded corner, they prepared for the evening in a different way.

"Well, we better head to the kitchens for dinner." Analese told the guys.

"Enjoy the ball, boys." Ella smirked, following her sister out the portrait hole. As soon as the guys were out of sight behind the Fat Lady, the girls broke out laughing.

The sisters changed directions and headed for the Room of Requirement. The older girl had suggested they get ready alone so that nobody but Dumbledore and themselves would know who was behind they're masks. To insure that no one else knew who they were after the ball either, the girls had agreed to leave five minutes before midnight, making sure to be out of sight when their masks disappeared.

While Ella magicked her makeup, Analese charmed her hair to a simple, yet elegant, style. The compromise was reversed for the older girl. While Analese charmed her red hair, Ella magicked her makeup. Both girls then slipped into their gowns, zipping the other up. Next came the jewelry, the Gryffindor put on her earrings before turning to her sister. As Ella put on her bracelet, the fifth year clasped her necklace. Finally, Analese and Ella put on their shoes and masks, ready to go.

It had been half an hour until the ball when the girls left to get ready and they now had five minutes to get down seven flights of stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of masked students filled the Entrance Hall. About a minute before eight, two girls arrived, grabbing the room's attention. They paused momentarily at the top of the marble staircase. All eyes were on the newest arrivals. Many guys' jaws dropped to the floor at the gorgeous sight.

The brunette wore a mask of red and black, a beautiful design to match her outfit. Her ocean blue eyes glittered with emotion. Her stunning copper brown locks cascaded off her shoulders and down her back in soft curls.

As she moved her head slightly, the light caught on her jewelry. The diamonds and rubies shined intensely, as did the jewels on the hair comb resting above her right ear.

Her dress looked as if it had been made for her, it was gorgeous, just like its owner. The bodice was strapless and had a corset-like design. There was a black flower design on the top and bottom of the bodice, complimented by black beads. The two separate detailing were connected by twelve bold black lines, dividing the red silk satin into panels. All of the designs accentuated her subtle curves.

The skirt was black with a red contrast trim that peeked out of the front slit that rose to her mid-thigh. The skirt reached the marble floor in a classic small sweep train.

Her companion, the blonde, had sapphire blue eyes visible through the blue mask with black detailing that she wore. Her honey-blonde hair was styled similarly to the brunette, but instead of a left part, hers was on the right. Her hair comb was very simple, a solitary cream pearl surrounded by a sterling silver design.

The only jewelry she had adorned was a pair of lovely earrings. A simple pair, just three stones set in sterling silver as well. The stud was a blue topaz, followed by a round cream-white pearl, and lastly came a teardrop moonstone finished off the earrings.

Her dress was silk satin and lush chiffon. It was a one-shoulder style with a chiffon knot hanging at the strap. The dress was shirred at the left side of her waist with a hanging, ruffled high-to-low cut and a fishtail hemline at the back, giving the gown a small train. The chiffon trimming on the dress was all black, but the silk satin was a beautiful sky blue hue that matched the topaz of her earrings perfectly.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity to the two girls, they were able to make their way down the stairs. As the girls took the first step, their shoes became visible.

BLUE's shoes were sleek black heels, two and a half inches tall, and open-toe. It was a simple lace-up design that wrapped around her ankle twice before tying neatly at the back of her lower calf.

RED's heels were also black, but were three and a half inches in height and closed-toe. The shoes also had a thin ankle strap. There was a small rhinestone buckle-like accent as well, giving the heels a very classy look.

The grace in which both girls walked on the heels made it seem as though they had been born in them. The mysterious girls were, by far, the most beautiful of the evening.

The doors to the Great Hall were opened and the students filed in.


	17. Chapter 17: That Moment

CHAPTER 17: THAT MOMENT

Two unknown students climbed the steps to the stage and the remaining student body fell silent.

The blue masked musician sat elegantly at the grand piano on stage. The ebony and ivory keys were part of her sanctuary, her home.

"We're uh…" the red masked musician looked toward her friend for assurance, receiving a mere wink in reply. "We are the Muses." she finished.

Quiet conversation buzzed as students remembered the 'Mood-Hair' incident from a few months prior. Were these 'Muses' one, er, two in the same?

BLUE's slim fingers moved to the chilly instrument as RED back from the 'Sonorized Speaker', or microphone, as Muggles refer to it.

"This is called 'Moon Dance'." BLUE announced.

Oliver watched in awe as the beautiful blonde pianist began a soft melodic solo. She swayed slightly with the music, as if hypnotized. He didn't know who she was, but he sure-as-hell wanted to find out, and soon.

Little did he know, Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies felt the same way. All three Quidditch captains wore the expression Oliver had donned when he had first seen the Firebolt in August.

Fred, on the other hand, only had eyes for RED. He studied her every move as she prepared her violin to be played.

He had planned on trying to find Ella, but he was too distracted by the brunette on stage. Unlike Oliver, though, Fred noticed the other guys watching RED place the bow to the strings. Despite the disguises, he recognized one of the drooling guys as Draco Malfoy.

'Who else has two stupid body guards,' he thought bitterly.

Fred felt a sudden urge to protect the unknown beauty, as if he knew her. Did he?

A loud drum interrupted his train of thought, changing the tone of the musical atmosphere. The instruments sped up and RED began to play. Her violin sounded different, almost like an electric guitar. It's melody gave off unexpected emotions, danger, confidence, anger, passion. All the feelings resounded through the hall.

For a time, the two musicians played a quick-paced, not to mention difficult, duet. Then, the piano fell silent, allowing the violin to soften. It no longer sounded rough, but lonely and cold.

All the while, Oliver's gaze remained on BLUE, and he found himself stuck in a trance. Unbeknownst to him, though, her hopes mirrored his as she wished to share a dance with the oblivious Gryffindor Keeper.

RED's brown hair swayed as she did, feeling the music pump through her veins. Her heart was racing as she showcased her talent for the first time. The smile on her face grew as she felt the stares of her clueless schoolmates. Their gazes of curiosity and wonder gave her self-confidence, which then relayed in her music.

She took comfort in the fact that no one would ever know who was actually behind the mask. Her list of dance partners was at a total of two; Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

When the music called for her, BLUE joined in once again. The two played a honey-sweet symphonic duet until the end of the song. Once it had ended, the standing ovation called for the already scheduled encore. With a brief nod from Dumbledore, the girls set for their second and final song.

"This is called 'Memories'." BLUE stated.

As the song began, only the brunette violinist was playing. Then, unexpectedly, the blonde began to sing. Her voice was enchantingly beautiful, and the words were filled with emotion.

IN THIS WORLD YOU TRIED

NOT LEAVING ME ALONE BEHIND

THERE'S NO OTHER WAY

I PRAYED TO THE GODS TO LET HIM STAY

THE MEMORIES EASE THE PAIN INSIDE

NOW I KNOW WHY

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

IN SILENT MOMENTS IMAGINE YOU HERE

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

YOUR SILENT WHISPERS SILENT TEARS

MADE ME PROMISE I'D TRY

TO FIND MY WAY BACK IN THIS LIFE

I HOPE THERE IS A WAY

TO GIVE ME A SIGN YOU'RE OKAY

REMINDS ME AGAIN IT'S WORTH IT ALL

SO I CAN GO ON

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

IN SILENT MOMENTS IMAGINE YOU HERE

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

YOUR SILENT WHISPERS SILENT TEARS

TOGETHER IN ALL THESE MEMORIES

I SEE YOUR SMILE

ALL THE MEMORIES I HOLD DEAR

DARLING YOU KNOW I WILL LOVE YOU

UNTIL THE END OF TIME

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

IN SILENT MOMENTS IMAGINE YOU HERE

ALL OF MY MEMORIES KEEP YOU NEAR

YOUR SILENT WHISPERS SILENT TEARS

ALL OF MY MEMORIES...

At some point of the song, the blonde had once again joined her piano's melody with that of the brunette's violin.

After the song ended, Dumbledore stood imperialistically. "Thank you… Muses, for helping us to another weekend of entertainment. Now, our surprise guests for this lovely evening… 'His Infernal Majesty'."

There were scattered screams of excitement from the students as the band got on stage.

"Sorry," RED apologized after bumping into the lead singer, Ville Valo.

"Don't worry about it." he replied.

She smiled and continued down the steps.


	18. Chapter 18: Dancing with HIM

CHAPTER 18: DANCING WITH HIM

Oliver's now deep blue eyes scanned the hall for a hint of the vibrant blonde hair of the pianist. He spotted the unique blue of her dress and moved to go speak with her.

By the time he had moved to rise from his seat, the captivating girl was surrounded by guys. Her companion was in the same predicament, the Keeper noted. Something in the back of his mind told him that he knew the pair quite well, but Oliver couldn't place the unfamiliar faces. He questioned himself to think of who didn't have blonde hair. But there were far too many girls at Hogwarts to figure this beauty's identity without more information.

Oliver was pulled out of his reverie by a caramel-smooth voice.  
"Do you mind if we join you?" the kind blonde asked him. "We're a little tired and would like a place to rest."

Oliver was stunned silent and was only able to respond with a mere nod towards the blonde who occupied his thoughts and the brunette beside her.

The twins and Oliver had made sure to know what each of them looked like with their masks on so it would be easier to get through the dreadful night. The three had sat down at a table to enjoy dinner. Not the dancing kind of guys, the three remained seated as the two student musicians performed.

George had noticed a lovely lady in green, and stood up when he saw the unknown beauties begin to approach.

Contrary to popular belief, George was not as oblivious as he seemed to be. He had recognized the fact that his own friends had not been able to move since their eyes had landed on the talented girls. George gave his brother and good friend an opportunity to talk to the masked musicians. He left to take a chance on the brunette in green he had spotted earlier.

"Excuse me," the girl dressed in green spoke first, "but would you care to join me for a dance?"

"Yes, I was just about to ask you the same thing." George grinned, he had always liked a girl who was forward and blunt.

Fred's attention was captured by the violinist sitting beside him. His plan to find Ella that night forgotten, he focused entirely on the blue-eyed brunette. Her ocean tinted orbs studied him intently before she flashed a heart-wrenching smile in his direction.

Her attention was captured by her friend, the promise of a whispered secret. The unknown words were apparently disappointing as the dazzling smile fell from her lovely features.

Two guys then approached the pair of mysterious beauties.

"We were wondering if you would settle a bet for us." the black-haired boy spoke first, addressing the brunette sitting beside Fred.

"Oh, what is it that must be settled?" her voice was silky-smooth and just as musical as he had expected.

"Who here would get your first dance of course, babe." the blonde's voice had cracked a few times, revealing his age of at the most fourteen.

"What? Do you believe it would honestly be one of you narcissistic jerks?" Fred's hopes in having her first dance soared through the enchanted roof as the gorgeous blue eyes flickered to his own.

"Well, then who's it gonna be? This gawking idiot?" the dark-haired boy stated, gesturing to the only Weasley still sitting at the table.

"Could be," the hint of hope in her voice, though unnoticed by the unwelcome new-comers, didn't surpass Fred's ears. "Just know it won't be you self-assured gits."

The two shrimp-y guys stalked away at these words, sending death glares in Fred's direction and muttering under their breath. This gave Fred the perfect chance.

"Well, my lady," Fred stood and bowed before the brunette in red and black. "Would you kindly grant me the honor of the first dance of the evening?"

"Why, of course, good sir," she rose as well, curtseying in return. "But the honor will be all mine."

With those few words exchanged between the two, they began to expertly waltz to 'HIM' song now playing. Despite the fast pace and strange looks, their steps never faltered, nor did their expressions.

Oliver chuckled at his friend's antics and watched the pair get acquainted. The strangely matching couple happened to pass directly in front of George Weasley and his capture in green. A soft laugh beside him caught his attention, dragging him back to his nearly empty table.

"Are you going to finish that?" the blonde pointed to the half-eaten brownie before Oliver.

"No, I don't think so." he passed it over and was surprised by the fact that she wanted it. Most girls he knew, except for Analese and Ella, would take one bite of an apple and be full.

"I'm sorry, you probably think that I'm some pig or something." the honey-sweet voice of the pianist seemed too lovely to be real. "My roommates tell me that my love of food will come back to haunt me. I really should eat less junk food."

"No, you shouldn't." At her questioning gaze, Oliver continued. "I mean, some guys like a girl with a hearty appetite."

"Well," she slipped the chocolate morsel into her mouth and swallowed. "Are you one of those guys?"

"One of what guys?" Oliver had lost his train of thought.

"Do you like a girl with a, as you put it," she chuckled, "'hearty appetite'?"

"Well, er, yes. I do. In fact, I would never consider a girl with a good idea of a meal, as you call it, a 'pig'. I would, in fact, ask her to dance, if she were up for it, of course." Oliver had no idea where this colossal amount of Gryffindor courage had come from. But he sure-as-hell wasn't going to waste this opportunity finding out.

"Rather blunt, there, aren't you, Mr. Charming?" the blonde sent a casual and all-too-familiar smirk his way.

"Mr. Charming?" Oliver asked, bemused, a slight grin crossing his lips.

"As is, Prince Charming." she clarified with a wink of her amazing sapphire eyes.

"Well then," he stood up and extended a hand. "I guess that makes you Cinderella."

The blonde smiled slightly. "I suppose, but doesn't that entail a pair of rather insensible glass slippers?"

"Hopefully, you, unlike the fairy tale, won't make me try a shoe on every girl at Hogwarts." Oliver's hand didn't drop.

"Am I not worth it, Mr. Charming?" the fair-haired beauty feigned an expression of disappointment quite well.

"No, but, I, myself, am willing to pretend you are until we get to know one another." His hand remained offered to the blonde musician.

"Then, perhaps I shall pretend you are worthy of my time." she grasped Oliver's hand gently and stood as well. Both Oliver and his mysterious Cinderella knew that entire conversation had been playful teasing, so neither took offense from the comments. The new dancing couple unintentionally maneuvered over to their previous companions.

Fred had been joking with his partner nonstop when they were interrupted by Malfoy and his trained gorillas.

"I'd like to cut in, if you don't mind." the black hair did nothing to fool either of the masked jokesters.

"Well, I do, so step off." Fred responded.

"What's one dance?" the brunette angel's voice whispered in his ear. "I promise, it won't be half as enjoyably funny as yours."

"Just one," Fred agreed reluctantly.

The soft skin of her hands left his neck. His own hands around her waist were more hesitant to be removed.

"I'll be back, good sir." one of his musical beauty's ocean eyes winked and his arms fell to his sides.

"I'll be waiting, my lady." His smirk was forced.

"Don't hold your breath." Malfoy muttered.

"Did you say something?" the brunette turned to her new dance partner.

"Just admiring your radiant beauty." He lied easily.

RED hadn't missed what Draco had said, but wasn't about to ruin her dance with the Slytherin who had captured her heart. She couldn't help but notice the stiffness in the position of the now dark-haired boy. RED now found herself comparing her two crushes.

She couldn't believe how much more she enjoyed Fred's company than Draco's. her musings were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. RED realized that the band was taking a short break as she recognized the lead sing of 'HIM', Ville Valo.

Fred had walked up at that time, a small smile playing on his lips. He had recognized his dance partner as she laughed at his jokes. He had finally placed her after taking a moment to put the pieces together. Fred knew she had a once in a lifetime chance to speak to the lead singer of one of her favorite bands.

"Ah, there you are," Ville Valo turned to the approaching teenager.

"Big fan, Mr. Valo." Fred shook hands with the older man. "You are a wonderful musician."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but this young lady owes me a dance." Valo gave a small grin.

"Of course not, in fact, I believe she should pay her debt as soon as possible." Fred sent a wink toward the masked girl. "Don't forget your promise, 'TERI'." he whispered in her ear. Her magicked blue eyes went wide before the sparkle of admiration returned.

The grown musician extended his hand to the violinist.

BLUE smiled at her friend, happy she was enjoying herself. The fast paced music gave her a reason to speak to her entirely familiar yet implacable dance partner.

"Are you parched, my sweet Cinderella?" he read her mind.

"Just a bit, my charming Prince, just a bit." she smiled. His elusive identity was quite distracting, but she had learned to ignore such things.

At the refreshments table, the pair were joined by a trio of girls in over-revealing dresses.

"Everything is so fattening." the Asian looking girl stated. "What can I get here that has no carbs, no sugar, and is fat free?" she asked no one in particular.

BLUE, unable to help herself, got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, there's a few goblets of water over there." The blonde with a real appetite pointed down the table. Her charismatic counterpart chuckled as a guy with light brown hair walked up to her.

"I was wondering if our blonde masked musician would be interested in a new, not to mention better, escort?" the smooth talker just happened to rival Oliver in one other aspect, Quidditch. Roger Davies himself had 'graced' the fair-haired couple with his self-proclaimed high and mighty presence. The beautiful pianist, however, showed no interest.

She noticed Oliver's grip on her arm tighten, and she grinned. "It's just one dance." her honey-sweet voice whispered in his ear. "Besides, I'll return to my Prince Charming." the blonde winked, then reluctantly turned to Davies. "Not trying too hard to keep your identity secret, are you, Roger?"

Oliver's heart soared when he noticed the smile plastered on his Cinderella's lovely features was forced, unlike the one she wore while with him.

"Well, at least I know a girl with such vibrant beauty pays enough mind to notice me without the mask." his grin was cocky and self-assured, nothing like her mystery partner's.

The entire song was spent with Davies discussing himself while BLUE paid him no mind. She was lost in the musings of her preferred dancing companion's true identity.

As Davies spun her, the blonde musician's line of sight came to include her fellow Muse. She smiled as she watched RED enjoy another dance with the raven-haired guy from their table earlier that evening.

BLUE had never had to endure a chat with Davies this long before, but the few minutes were over sooner than she had expected.

"I quite enjoyed that, Roger." the girl lied through her teeth. "Well, I'll see you around."

Her handsome prince approached her once again and BLUE smiled. "That went quicker than I had anticipated." she commented as a new song started up.

"My sweet Cinderella," he extended a hand. "Shall we journey to the garden for a bit of quiet?"

"A splendid idea, Mr. Charming." BLUE gracefully accepted the proffered hand with a gentle smile that made her sapphire eyes sparkle with delight.

The garden was decorated beautifully for the occasion. It was a clear evening, a surprising change from the stormy clouds that had been hovering above the castle that morning. The half-moon gave off an other-worldly glow, sending shadows across the freshly fallen snow. Despite the bright light of the moon and the hall behind the couple, the stars were twinkling throughout the dark night sky. Hogwarts was the only place that this kind of night sky was visible with all the lights around them, Oliver had found.

"I've always loved winter." the pianist declared quietly, her eyes studying the frozen lake.

"My best mate likes this season as well," Oliver interjected. "I never can understand why exactly."

"Well, I can't say for your friend's reasons," she turned to him, "but I just love the snow. I know this sounds like some cheesy line from a book, but to me, snow and winter make everything seem new and fresh."

"How do you mean?" he was curious.

"Just some kind of silly little girl belief that a fresh layer of snow means a fresh start at life." her masked expression became on of nostalgia as she continued. "And when I was a little girl, a long time ago, my happiest memories of those times were during winter."

Oliver was amazed by how similar this girl and his best mate were. He was hypnotized by her intoxicating personality in just the small span of time he had known her, and he didn't want this night to ever end.

"It's getting a little chilly, perhaps we should go inside." Her melodic voice pulled him from his thoughts once again.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm to the honey-haired beauty.

"We shall." His Cinderella responded with the stunning smile that Oliver knew he had seen before.


	19. Chapter 19: A Fish Frenzy

CHAPTER 19: A FISH FRENZY

BLUE's timing was impeccable as RED and her raven-haired escort from their table walked up to her.

"You'll have to excuse us, boys." RED grinned.

"You see, we have a small matter that only the Muses can take care of." BLUE mirrored her companion's expression.

"The songs aren't the only thing you have planned for tonight, are they, Cinderella?" the fair-haired guy gave a knowing smirk.

Suddenly, BLUE's face became unreadable. Her eyes glazed over and she appeared to be lost in a distant thought. RED tapped her shoulder, pulling her back to reality.

"We'll be back, good sir." RED winked to her partner.

"I'll be waiting." he returned the gesture before leaning in to kiss the violinist's cheek gently. Underneath her shimmering mask, her face flushed a light pink.

"The Muses have more entertainment to provide for the evening." the girls turned from their preferred company for the evening. Two mischievous smirks played across their features. They were going to make sure that tonight would be one to never be forgotten for a certain trio of girls.

As predicted, three specific girls were 'dancing' with a trio of testosterone-driven teenage boys. All identities were unknown, the thirteen year old girls too incompetent to figure the face behind each mask.

These three Slytherin third years had spent several galleons on the scraps of fabric they called dresses. Half their night was spent avoiding possible accident. The snobby she-demons had steered clear of the refreshments table, the open doors to the garden had also not been visited. Nothing capable of destroying the expensive fabrics was anywhere near the owners.

'Revenge may be sweet, but not near as sweet as Ironic Revenge.' RED thought, her ocean eyes gleaming with a thirst for trouble. The two musicians had taken a fortunately clean secret passage up to one of the towers, where the final steps in their plans would be put together and sent on their mission.

"Don't forget the koi fish in the last one." BLUE smirked.

"I could never neglect my favorite part in this ingenious practical joke." the brunette called back to her friend.

"We have five minutes before this charm lifts." The pianist grinned eagerly. "We have to hurry if we plan on seeing it play out in person."

"Which we do, of course. Nothing quite like the smell of low tide." RED's expression was one of anticipation and glee. She couldn't wait to see the faces of the Muses' next victim.

"Alright, everything ready over there?" the blonde inquired.

"All set for lift off." The violinist sent a smirk over her shoulder.

"Let's do it." the two musicians flicked their wands and raced out the door.

After four and a half minutes of enjoyable banister riding and corridor sprinting, the Muses returned to the masquerade via the garden entrance.

A few quick spells, and the disheveled appearances vanished, making it appear as though the pair had never left the ball.

Oliver looked up as someone sat down beside him. His mystery musician's smile transformed into an uncharacteristic frown. The expression made his heart ache as if her happiness contributed to his own.

"I'll explain in a little bit, but I don't plan on leaving again until the ball is nearly over." BLUE stated quietly. "I could never leave a KEEPER like you unless absolutely necessary." she winked.

Oliver's eyes went wide at the last sentence, but before he could utter a syllable, a barn owl screeched from the garden.

This owl was followed by two more, each holding a envelope in it's beak. The birds flew over the dance area and swooped to land on three barely dressed girls. The three confused she-demons opened their letters, releasing bright blue sparks.

The glittering lights soared high above the Hall of teenagers and professors, spelling out a message for everyone to see.

'YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE REALLY COOL

YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE REALLY HOT

BUT WE HAVE GOT A NEWSFLASH

YOU'RE REALLY, TRULY NOT.

ASK ANY PERSON IN THIS ROOM

ASK ANY GHOST HAUNTING THIS PLACE

YOU'LL GET THE BASIC ANSWER-

TO GIRLS, YOU'RE A DISGRACE.

YOU CAN BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY COOL

YOU CAN BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY HOT

BUT THE MUSES HERE WOULD LIKE TO SHOW

WHAT'S REALITY AND WHAT'S NOT.'

The rhyme confused the crowd to no end, but an explanation came seconds later. Three more owls flew into the Great Hall, but didn't move to dive.

The group of school owls hovered in the air. The birds circled directly above the same three Slytherin girls who had received the first owls.

"Uh-oh," was muttered into the silence, triggering the drop.

Three green balloons materialized out of thin air, dropping from the talons of the three tawny owls. The girls' dance partners stepped out of the way just in time.

Upon impact of over-styled hair, the green latex punctured and released it's contents. The force of the convergence caused the three masks to fall from the girls' faces, revealing their true identities in an unexpected bonus.

Pansy 'Pug-face' Parkinson was covered in ocean water that reeked of the stench of low tide, a complimentary squid attached to her head. She screamed in terror and ran frantically, not to mention blindly around the room. Her ridiculous stiletto heels caused her to trip and end up covered in the uncut chocolate cake the house-elves had just sent up.

Kelly Berkes was drenched in the same water, but her gift was a rather large starfish. The five appendages covered the majority of her face. As she had a huge, unnatural phobia of the harmless creatures, her reaction resembles Parkinson's, but instead of cake, her high cost street-walking suit ended up coated with hot fudge and vanilla ice cream.

As she stood up, the girl standing closest to the salt-water sundae grabbed a cherry and put it on the tip of Berkes' nose. The Hall assumed that girl was one of the many students that the she-demons insulted on a daily basis.

And finally, Caroline Bick found herself in a similar situation. Along with the rancid smelling ocean water, her balloon had come with a quartet of koi fish. Much like Parkinson and Berkes, she was entirely frightened of the marine animals she had been pelted with. Her poor excuse for clothing became the tasty dessert of chocolate, butterscotch, and vanilla pudding.

The two masterminds behind the prank now stood on the table, wands out. Together, the girls waved their wands and a gigantic spark-drawn phoenix everyone knew so well appeared in the night sky that served as the ceiling of the Hall. The same symbol appeared on the left side of the dessert covered hooker outfits.

"Ain't payback a bitch." the Muses shouted, causing the masked population of Hogwarts, including plenty of professors, to erupt in fits of laughter.

"It's not enough that you can play an instrument." Fred stated, pride hidden behind the fake envy. "You have to be a bloody brilliant prankster as well."

As the mystery musicians/pranksters got down from the table, Oliver and Fred extended their hands to help.

"I believe a walk in the gardens is in schedule, my lady." Fred grinned at RED.

"I believe you are correct, good sir." she returned the gesture and waved back at her fellow Muse, her escort leading her to the doors.

As the pair reached the open doors, mistletoe appeared above them. Being Hogwarts, it was magical mistletoe, the kind you can't step from underneath unless you have actually kissed someone.

The couple didn't notice the sudden decoration addition and walked straight into the automatic barrier. The fair-haired couple watching them chuckled at the sight.

Fred moved to kiss the violinist, only to be met halfway there. The strange part was, there was no cliché fireworks or sparks. All it was, was just him kissing her, and her kissing him.

It was over in a moment, but it meant enough to them.


	20. Chapter 20: Twenty, er, Ten Questions

CHAPTER 20: TWENTY, ER, TEN QUESTIONS

"Well, Mr. Charming, I do recall the fact that I owe you an explanation." BLUE smiled. "I also believe that display earlier was self-explanatory."

"I would like to know if you have figured out my identity." Oliver was unsure she had made the reference intentionally.

"I would recognize your smirk anywhere, my Prince." her unfamiliar sapphire like eyes shined. "All that's left, of course, is my own masked identity for you to figure out, sir."

"Alright, how about twenty questions to quicken the concept?" He offered as they sat at their table, oblivious to the world surrounding them.

"I'll allow five." his Cinderella countered.

"Why not fifteen?" Oliver responded smoothly.

"Ten, that's my final bargain." she gave a playful glare.

"Okay, I'll take what I can get." the currently fair-haired Keeper replied. "What year are you in, Cinderella?"

"I'm in fifth year, same as you, Mr. Charming." she pulled a brownie from the refreshments table right beside them.

"Well, what house are you in? Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" he knew his housemates and her eyes were too lovely a shade of blue for any fifth year Gryffindor girl.

"Neither," She responded lightly.

"You're a Slytherin?!" Oliver's voice was filled with surprise. He found it hard to believe that there were two amazingly cool Slytherins in one generation.

"No, I'm your housemate." anger was audible in her voice and visible in her eyes. "But is there something wrong with Slytherins?"

"Not as a whole, but certain people just don't have magnetic personalities." He was honest while defending himself.

"Like one Marcus Flint?" the honey-blonde pianist offered, sporting a knowing smirk.

"Especially that sorry excuse for a person. The guy's an arrogant, self-centered, cheating prick and I was ecstatic when you put him in his place. I didn't enjoy it as much when it happened to me." his glare was contradicting playful.

"Next question, please." Cinderella prompted.

"Would you rather have chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" Oliver asked.

"A scoop of both," she replied with the hint of a grin on her beautiful features.

"What topping?" Oliver questioned swiftly.

"Hot fudge, caramel, and sprinkles." the girl responded, her mind imagining the taste of her described sundae. Topped with whipped cream and a cherry. What else?" she added as an after thought.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he inquired.

"I believe you only experience lust at first sight." she countered, her expression far from judgmental. "I think love requires knowing someone. You have to love them for their little details, like nervous habits and ambitions." she elaborated sensibly. "You can't learn that with a mere glance."

Oliver looked pensive. "How do you do that? How do you answer every question I ask with such passion and effort and not tire of it?"

"I put a lot of passion and effort in many aspects of my life, my Prince, it's one of my many quirks that help keep life interesting. Life has to be interesting and insane sometimes. Otherwise it's just a bunch of Thursdays strung together." she returned, once again full of emotion and logic.

He left the subject there and moved on. "Were you disappointed when you discovered who I am?"

"No, I enjoy your company, Mr. Charming." her smile widened.

"If I ask you to dance, does it count as a question?" he questioned warily.

"No, but that one did." she retorted with a smirk.

"Would you like to dance?" he offered a hand.

"Most definitely, Mr. Charming." she accepted gracefully.

As they danced, conversation was put on hold for a moment. The song was coming to a close when the comfortable silence was broken.

"I feel like I know who you are, but I just can't place it. Your eyes keep throwing me off." Oliver spoke his thoughts quietly.

"I expect as much." she replied casually.

"How can I have seen you before, but not know who you are now?" he asked her.

"Maybe you were looking, but not really seeing." she suggested.

"Maybe," the Keeper leaned in for a kiss but switched tactics at the last moment. His lips brushed her cheek lightly, and the softness surpassed his expectations.

"Always a charmer." She smiled her beautiful smile at him. "You have one more question, your Highness." she winked.

"Do you, Cinderella, ever want to see me again after tonight?" the song had ended and the couple had stopped spinning.

"The question is, after you discover my identity, will you want to see me again?" Her previous air of confidence had faltered in seconds.

Before he could respond, the pair was approached by her companion in red.

"What is it?" the blonde inquired.

"It's 11:58, we need to go, now!" RED exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Charming, but I must go." the pianist told him. "I'm late."

"For what?" he asked her, worried.

"Reality." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, yet briefly. "Good-bye Prince Charming." with those words, the masked musicians disappeared from sight.

The clock struck midnight with the sweet voice of his unbelievably stunning Cinderella still ringing in his ears. Everyone's masks disappeared, revealing the identities of the Hogwarts students.

The night of magic and mystery was over and Oliver had no idea who he was dancing with the entire evening.

He was the first to return to the tower and silently climbed up to bed. Oliver Wood was disappointed and distressed, and that was never a good combination for him.

Fred, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Not only did he know his date's identity, but he was almost positive that she felt the same for him as he did for her.


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas EveEve

CHAPTER 21: CHRISTMAS EVE-EVE

Oliver spent the next few days locked in his dorm, literally. The twins and Lee had been forced to join the sisters down in the common room. While George and Katie, the brunette in green from the ball, remained attached at the lip, Fred spent more time with the sisters.

As he already knew their identities, the girls showed them their secret. The third floor corridor with the trapdoor had been deserted since Ella's first year. No one ventured there anyway, so the girls were free to use it to their advantage.

"Fred, don't forget your broom," Ella called to him.

When the trio of pranksters had dropped down through the creaky hinged wooden square, Fred's eyes went wide.

"How did you git it all through that door?" he asked as he approached the grand piano near the west wall.

"A good shrinking spell often comes in handy." Analese replied simply, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"This is bloody mental!" Fred exclaimed as his eyes fell on the two guitars resting on the opposite side of the room.

"Will you play something for me?" he inquired.

"Alright," Ella responded as she lifted the beautiful violin from the north wall. Analese sat at the huge piano. The girls both nodded and the older girl poised her fingers over the keys.

A lovely melody resounded off the walls and Analese began to sing. Ella joined in with the reverberating tone of her wooden instrument, but not as often as Fred would have liked.

When they had finished, Fred applauded eagerly. "You guys should really perform again. You're amazing." he complimented.

"Thanks, Fred." The female redhead smiled modestly.

"Will you sing, Elle?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh… I don't know." on stage, she could belt out the songs, but, only in front of Fred, she was afraid to make a fool of herself.

"Pretty please." Giving Ella the 'puppy-dog pout' as Analese had deemed it in May of their first year, he pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed, jokingly sticking her tongue out at him. Ella put the violin gently back in its place next to the piano. "What do you think we should play?" she questioned her sister as she walked over to the wall opposite Fred. As the third year picked up one of the guitars and placed the strap behind her neck, Analese sat down at the drum set he hadn't seen before. The girls ignored the dumbfounded boy and conspired amongst themselves.

"Okay, okay," Ella teasingly surrendered to Analese's suggestion and stepped up to where she had been playing before. She sat down on the stool and placed her fingers on the strings.

When the music called for her, Ella took a steadying breath and let her voice ring out.

'LITTLE MISS MARY SUNSHINE HAD A BAD DAY

SHE SAYS IT'S OVER-RATED LIVING THIS WAY

SHE TOOK HER HAIR DOWN LEFT HER SWEATER ON THE FLOOR

SHE'S NOT A NICE GIRL ANYMORE

SHE SAYS I WON'T APOLOGIZE

SO STAND UP GIRLS AND DRY YOUR EYES

AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF GOOD

WHERE WE SAY

NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA

NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA

NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF GOOD

SHE PAINTS HER FINGERNAILS IN BLACK

SHE'S ON THE RUN

ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE TRACKS

WHERE LIFE IS FUN

POINTS HER FINGER BUT THERE'S NO BODY TO BLAME

ALL THE PEOPLE IN HER MEMORY LOOK THE SAME.

As Ella repeated the chorus, Fred just sat on the stone floor watching them her with wide eyes, his jaw hanging open and reaching the floor of the dungeons.

'EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE GIRL

DOESN'T FAKE IT ANYMORE

I'M OKAY WITH WHO I AM TODAY

EVERYBODY'S GOTTA CHANGE

I'M JUST DOING WHAT I CAN

COULD YOU LOVE ME ANYWAY'

With another few repeats of the chorus, the song came to an end.

"Holy Merlin!" Fred jumped to his feet and began clapping. She smiled as she placed the guitar beside her stool. Fred ran to her at top speed and, picking her up, he swung her around. Analese coughed and sent his freckles packing as his face turned bright red.

"Oh, and Merlin is not Swiss cheese." Analese walked over to the blushing pair, smirking at the opposites.

"Uh, Fred, you can put me down now." Looking down, he saw Ella's feet dangling at least six inches off the ground. His face changed from just red to a full-out deep Muggle fire-engine color.

"Sorry, but you guys are incredible! I didn't know you could sing!" He set the short girl back on the ground.

"We try." the girls responded together, flipping their hair, despite the ponytails, over their shoulder. The redheaded girl picked up the guitar and placed it back on its stand.

The other fifth year laughed at her comment before grabbing his disregarded jacket from the floor back where he had sat to watch the private show.

Suddenly, just as Analese finished closing up the grand piano for its protection, a loud growl echoed throughout the nearly empty room.

"Oh my gosh! They put Fluffy back!" Ella squealed with laughter as Fred's stomach continued to demand for food.

"No, its just lunch time. I need food."

"I think you need a sense of humor." Ella jumped up, trying to pat the boy on the head.

Analese chuckled lightly as she grabbed the others' brooms and tossed them to their owners. Ella, used to this, caught her own household cleaning tool with graceful ease. Unfortunately, Fred was distracted by this and his own flying object smacked him in the head.

"Smooth move." The sisters smirked in a matching expression.

"Very clever, Lese." he retorted as he mounted. He followed the girls out the trap door and they headed for the Great Hall.

As usual, the others were busy with their dates from the masquerade ball. Oliver remained locked in the tower, moping over his Cinderella, the sisters had the house elves send up a plate of food to his bedside table. So, the three friends were free to discuss the Muses' pranks and music.

"You guys are so remarkable at pulling pranks now. I mean, Lese, you've always been good, and Elle, you've been good, too. But now that you work together, the pranks are flawless." Fred praised, his voice on the higher end of quiet.

"Oh, stop, Fred," Analese began.

"Yes, you're making us blush." her sister finished. Both girls put their left hand to their left cheek, which was clearly not flushed.

Professor Lupin stopped by the trio and leaned down to speak.

"I was wondering if the lovely sisters would care to join a lonely old professor for tea tomorrow?" he offered.

"Why, sir, we had already planned to." Ella replied with a polite smile.

"Of course, but please don't lie. You are far from old." Analese added with her own grin.

"Well, if you insist. Enjoy your afternoon, Analese, Ella, Fred." he nodded to each in turn and strode away quietly.

"Man, this isn't cool. Even the new professor can tell us apart."

"Nope, he has great hearing. He just heard us call you Fred while he was coming up to talk to us." Analese countered before finishing her goblet of hot chocolate.

"Let's go, I'm up for a game of Extreme Exploding Snap." Ella stood and her plate disappeared to be washed in the kitchens. The two redheads followed suit and climbed to Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was rather empty as the Hogwarts Express was filled with students going home for the holidays. George joined them after seeing Katie, his now official girlfriend off.

"Well, look who's come to join the singles club." Fred joked.

"So, what's going on?" The new-comer inquired.

"Well, Lee destroyed all of our Snap cards, so that's out." his twin answered, disappointed.

"What about the Story Game?" Ella suggested.

"Sounds great!" her sister agreed.

"You start, Elle." Fred cried in an excited voice, he loved the girls' stories, they were always full of creative characters and adventures.

"Alright," the non-redhead began a story about a family of Vampires living among a small town of uninformed Muggles in America. Everyone took a turn, and when Oliver finally left his cave, he took a seat in the circle beside Analese. The story went on late into the night and, by then, the storyline had more twists and turns than a pretzel.

"And Jenaun and Edward were married for the remainder of their immortal lives." Analese finished finally.

"That was some story." Oliver spoke through a yawn.

"Thanks for putting me in the story, Pae." the honorary Gryffindor grinned.

"Yes, Alice is very you, Teri." the older girl returned the gesture.

"This has been quite a memorable Christmas Eve-Eve."

"Ain't it the truth." George agreed with his brother.


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas Eve

CHAPTER 22: CHRISTMAS EVE

The sisters decided to exchange gifts on December 24th, just to be themselves, different. Analese and Ella began the day with a snow war against the twins. The victors were obvious as the girls woke up early and built their fort after their run.

Analese and Ella then enjoyed a visit with Professor Lupin. While there, the discussion managed to travel to the notorious pranksters, the Muses. With knowing smirks behind the man's back as he made a second kettle of tea, the sisters changed the subject when the conversation landed on the Muses' elusive identities.

Now, the two girls sat in the common room, enjoying a game of 'Would You Rather'. The common room had emptied soon after nine due to the Drowsy Draught the two girls had begged the house elves to slip in the Gryffindor table's eggnog, which they had easily avoided.

Suddenly, the clock tower loudly struck eleven, announcing the agreed time for the gift exchange.

"Alright, you get to go first cause I can't wait to see you're face." Ella exclaimed as she presented a good-sized box.

"Oh, shiny," Analese cheered, as she in many was still a little girl at times, tore off the shiny wrapping paper. As she lifted the lid, she discovered a gift bag. Sending a questioning glance at the smirking honorary Gryffindor, the fifth year pulled out the bag and removed it's contents. Inside was another wrapped box. The process continued until the gift bag was only holding a small jewelry box.

"You know I don't wear jewelry, don't you?" Analese inquired.

"Oh, it's not something you can wear." Ella winked.

With a slightly confused expression, the redhead snapped open the velvet case to reveal a, well, unexpected gift. The gift box contained two slips of thick parchment and a letter from the gift-giver. Ella had gotten Analese two tickets to the next Puddlemere United Quidditch match.

The older girl's emerald eyes widened even more, if possible, as she read the note.

'HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EUTERPE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE MATCH!

BY THE WAY, YOU'RE TAKING OLIVER WOOD! NO EXCUSES!

YOUR LOVING SISTER,

TERPSICHORE'

"That's not all I got you." Ella cried.

"This is more than enough, Teri." Analese argued.

"For how much you've done for me, Pae, this is nothing." the third year reasoned with a grin. When the fifth year caught sight of the large box, she donned a less than eager expression. "Don't worry, it's just one box this time." the younger assured.

The child-like gleam returned to Analese's eyes as she ripped the decorative paper off the package. Lifting the lid, the redhead gasped in amazement.

The gift box held a scarlet red ball, a Quaffle. But unlike the plain, store bought ones, this piece of Quidditch equipment was slightly tattered and signed by Analese's favorite team, the team she would see playing, the current players of Puddlemere United. The sparkle in the redhead's unique green eyes was joined by a glint of admiration.

"It's kind of damaged because it's not just signed by the team, but they also played with it. This is the Quaffle from the first match of the season, which they won spectacularly." the raven-haired girl explained, her voice low due to slight humility.

"Ella, thank you, but this is too much." her sister frowned. Her present paled in comparison to these extravagant gifts.

"I don't care if you got me a pile of hippogriff dung, you're my best friend, Sis, I want to make you happy." Ella was showing nothing but pure honesty in her honey-brown orbs.

"Well, I guess I can still give you this." As soon as the words left her mouth, the flames in the fireplace turned emerald green, matching the speaking girl's emotion-filled eyes.

"Who could be using the Floo network to the common room?" Ella pondered aloud, voicing her thoughts. To answer her question, seven people stumbled into the room, all dressed in robes of orange and black.

"Is Analese Evans in here? We would hate to be late." One of the young men called out in to the seemingly empty room.

"Right here, guys. And no worries, you're right on time. Good to see you again, Kevin." the older girl called from her improvised bed set up on the soft carpet floor.

"You're on a first name basis with one of the Chudley Cannons' Beaters?!" Ella's eyes widened in surprise.

"You will be too." Analese whispered back as she stood. Shaking hands with the six foot, fair-haired man, she introduced everyone to her sister.

"Hey guys, this is my sister, Ella Sinesstra. Ella, this is Alex, Kyle, Taylor, Sam, Kat, Kevin, and last but not least, Zack." she gestured to each in turn.

Ella screeched with delight as the professional athletes all smiled at her.

There was a loud thud and a look at the boys' staircase revealed a passed-out Ron Weasley.

"Should we wake him up?" Zack questioned.

"No, once you leave, we'll wake him and tell him he was sleep-walking again. We'll just slip in that we stopped him before he could end up tap-dancing with imaginary spiders on the Slytherin table in his pajamas, again." Ella replied, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"A Slytherin with a good sense of humor. Go figure," Sam chuckled at her own joke.

"How do you know I'm in Slytherin?" Ella's confidence had clearly returned.

"Lese told us in her letter. She said you were the 'best anti-stereotypical Slytherin there ever was'." Kat quoted with a grin.

Taylor and Kyle were eyeing the Weasley on the stairs warily.

"Just to be safe, I think we should send him upstairs." Kyle began.

"Yeah, we'll have a warning of him coming down in case he wakes up before we leave. It's more time to hide." Taylor concluded.

"Alright, you guys figure out a day you can come back and I'll take care of 'fainting floozy' here." Analese gestured to Ron as the eight Quidditch players snorted with laughter at her clever name.

Bending down, the fifth year grasped the Weasley's arm and swung him lightly onto her back. The lanky redhead hit his head on the banister as the temporary pack mule turned to scale the stairs, causing the common room to fill with even more poorly stifled laughter.

"We're free the Sunday after next. Would that be alright with you?" Alex asked Ella once he had calmed himself.

"For what?" the third year was confused.

"Teri, your Christmas present is a training session with the Chudley Cannons." Analese announced as she descended the stairs again. The strategically cast volume cloaking charm was a stroke of genius on the older sister's part, not to mention well-timed.

Ella's squeal of sheer joy and delight resounded off the stone walls of the circular room. The thirteen year old sprinted to the Gryffindor chaser and tackled her to the ground with a forceful hug.

"That was the loudest noise I have ever heard in my life, not to mention one coming from a person." Zack muttered with a smirk.

"You didn't seem fazed by it, Lese." Kevin noted aloud.

"Well, you get used to it, I suppose." The red-haired fifteen year old shrugged, smiling. "Especially after hearing the twins try to perform an impression of the Fat Lady singing." At this memory, the two Hogwarts students shuddered visibly, a grimace graced their fire-flushed faces.

"You're talking about the Weasley twins, right?" Kat inquired. She had been a seventh year during Analese's first year. Kat had gotten to know the twins through their brother Charlie, having played on the same house team as him for quite a few years.

"Yep, those two mischief makers won't quit their jokes until they die." Analese began.

"And even then, they'll be laughing in the afterlife. Pulling pranks and telling jokes in the Death Roll Comedy Club." Ella finished for her sister, their grins remarkably similar.

At that moment, pounding footsteps were heard racing down the boys' stairs. The seven professional Quidditch players jumped up from their comfortable positions on the couches and dashed to find hiding spots.

Not a second after Sam's vibrant strawberry-blonde hair disappeared behind a tapestry, Ron darted to the occupied couches.

Disappointment was no where near hidden as the young boy recognized the two girls as the 'Inseparable Sisters', their new nicknames from three of the houses (the Slytherins referred to the pair as the 'Insufferable Sisters').

"Did you two see the Chudley Cannons here earlier?" Ron panted.

"Why would the Chudley Cannons be in the Gryffindor common room, late at night, on Christmas Eve, no less, Ron?" Ella's response was clever and neutral, the perfect kind when dealing with a secret, she had given out no information.

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I saw them by the fireplace." the pajama-clad third year boy pondered aloud. "It was probably a dream or something." Ron continued without waiting for a response.

"Could be, Ron, no one unexpected came here." Analese replied with complete honesty as she had been anticipating the arrival of the Quidditch players.

"Maybe you should lay off the late night candy snacks, mate." the raven-haired thirteen year old suggested.

"It just seemed so realistic." Ron muttered as he headed for the boys' staircase again. "Ow, my head." he added as he rubbed the side of his cranium that had collided with the wooden banister.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the Doxies bite." the girls called in unison.

The lanky redhead merely nodded absently in response as his mind raced with dizzying thoughts, confusing him even more to no end.

Once the distinct sound of a door closing was heard, the older girl returned the sound cloaking spell to it's original status. Her timing was impeccable yet again as the seven guests broke out in echoing laughter.

"So, when are you guys coming back here to practice?" Analese inquired once she had regained control of herself.

"Yeah, when are you coming back?" Ella wanted to know herself.

"Well, how does a week from this Sunday?" Kevin questioned.

"That's great for me, I don't have Quidditch practice on Sundays. Flint's too sodding lazy to train like Oliver or Diggory or Davies." Ella grinned as she counted off her fingers.

"Guess we'll see you then." the team called as they headed for the fireplace.

"See you." the sisters chimed with cheery waves.

And with that, the Chudley Cannons Flooed to their homes for Christmas. The siblings sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Ella spoke again.

"Best Christmas gift ever." she sighed happily, still not believing it had really happened.

"Better than Fred-in-a-box?" Analese smirked knowingly at the younger girl, receiving a throw pillow soaring towards her head.

"Just barely, Pae, just barely." Ella's distant voice revealed the fact that she was in a dream-like state. Both girls went to sleep very content in their beds, with dancing sugar Fred's and Oliver's aloft in their heads.


	23. Chapter 23: Ships Set Sail

CHAPTER 23: SHIPS SET SAIL

Ella was the first to wake up on Christmas morning. She jumped onto the couch supporting her sister's clump of blankets and sat on what she assumed to be the fifth year's stomach.

"Wake-y, wake-y, don't be flake-y!" the younger girl called gleefully.

"Get off me!" came the response as Analese rolled over onto her side and snuggled into her soft, sleep-welcoming pillow, while Ella ended up on the floor.

"Happy Christmas, Pae." the honorary Gryffindor cheered as she skipped around the scarlet and gold covered Christmas tree.

"At least it was." The redhead muttered under her breath. She had been looking forward to sleeping in a bit longer.

"Come on, the sooner you open your presents, the sooner I'll let you try to fall asleep again." Ella told her sister in her annoying sing-song voice.

"Well, my little prodigy, let's get started." Analese smiled wearily, her eyes not fully opened from exhaustion.

Ella had received the volume, ANNOTATED ALICE, from Oliver, a beautiful edition with footnotes about Victorian Customs, math problems, symbolism, and such. The expensive book also included the original illustrations. Lee had given her beautiful dragon figurine, a Chinese Fireball and a Norwegian Ridgeback. The three girls had given her a delicious-looking homemade chocolate satin pie. Hermione had gotten Ella a new copy of QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES. Ron wrapped a bunch of sweets, and Harry bought her a Chudley Cannons figurine set that could fly.

Analese received some gorgeous presents as well. Lee had given her a new writing notebook, the girls had chipped in for a box of Analese's favorite flavor of foreign chocolate from Belgium. The Golden Trio gave her similar gifts to Ella's, but Harry gave her Puddlemere United figurines instead.

Oliver had spent a fortune on Analese's gift as well. He had given her an original first edition copy of a COLLECTION OF CLASSIC FAIRY TALES, by the Brothers Grimm. The book was leather-bound, ivy green. The cover was decorated with a gold-embossed leaf border, a similar design around the title. The stories were written on pyres paper, along with hand drawn illustrations. There was also an attached silk ribbon page-marker embroidered with her two names, 'ANALESE LILYANNA'.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Ella breathed at the sight.

"Yeah, but it had to have a high price as well." Analese countered, just as stunned as her sister.

Pounding footsteps sounded from the boys' staircase.

"Happy Christmas, boys." the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Happy Christmas to you also, you lovely ladies." the twins responded as they plopped onto the couches.

"Thanks for the mini Quidditch pitch. That'll really help this year." Oliver smiled. He was ecstatic about his gift from them.

"We figured just as much." the sisters grinned as well.

"That three-eyed toad you got me, Lee interjected, "that'll be good for some entertainment."

"Take good care of him, he's sure to miss Brazil quite a bit." Ella stated.

"And the logo design you made for our shop products." George began.

"They're great. Exactly what we imagined for them." Fred finished. "And the card was brilliant." A moment later, George had kissed Analese's cheek and Fred had kissed Ella's.

"But what about us?" Analese questioned them accusingly as the girls poked the other set of siblings forcefully in the chest.

"We wanted to see your reactions." the twins defended as they reached into their back pockets. Two envelopes were produced, one addressed to Ella in Fred's hand and a second addressed to Analese in George's. "Happy Christmas, ladies!"

"We're ladies?" Ella inquired.

"Since when?" her sister concluded.

The girls eyed the small 'gifts' warily, expecting a prank from the notorious Weasley twins. Fred noticed this and was quick to reassure them.

"We would never prank a fellow comedian on Christmas." he told them. "Especially not the amazingly brilliant Muses." Fred whispered so only Ella could hear.

With those words, both girls opened their envelopes. A shared gasp of surprise was heard.

"Two plane tickets to Los Angeles, California?!" Analese yelped, shocked.

"Two passes to Disneyland California resort?!" Ella added in a similar tone.

"How could you afford these?" the sisters interrogated immediately and in unison.

"We put our money together." George began.

"And Oliver chipped in a bit." Fred added.

At the girls' doubtful and disbelieving expressions, the twins continued. "Alright, he chipped in a lot." the identical redheads finished, frustrated.

"Well, thank you, boys." Analese smiled sheepishly. "But Oliver, you spent way too much on us."

"She's right, we really appreciate it all, but that wasn't necessary." Ella included.

"It wasn't any trouble, girls." Oliver defended whole-heartedly. "And besides, you spent plenty on all of us." he reminded them.

"Well, I'm tired of feeling guilty." Lee put in. "Who's up for some Hogwarts Christmas morning breakfast?"

"We are so there!" the two girls exclaimed together. With those four words, the sisters jumped up, already dressed in comfy jeans and a sweater (Ella was toning it down for the holiday, it took less time from present enjoyment), and raced out of the common room. The four boys followed suit.

The six friends were the first people in the Great Hall that morning, including the teachers. Sitting at the single table, the group piled food onto their plates, the sisters' mountains highest..

As a discussion of the fifteen year olds' first year came into play, a few professors and two thirds of the Golden Trio joined them.

"And she told us off with a mound of potatoes and gravy dripping on the floor from her head." George finished a story, causing the group of jokesters to laugh.

"So, you guys weren't always friends?" Harry asked, having missed the start of the conversation.

"Well, when we were in our first year, Harry, young, carefree, and innocent…" Fred began.

The third years snorted. They doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"We didn't really appreciate girls too much." George finished.

"At least, not as anything other than a practical joke target." Analese reminded them wittily.

"Forgive the interruption, but I just wanted to thank the two young ladies for the lovely pair of socks I received under my tree, this morning. I must say, it was a rather pleasant surprise." Dumbledore smiled at the sisters, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"We're glad you like them, Professor." the girls replied with a shared grin.

"Very much," he responded. "They are quite comfortable."

"Happy to hear it, Sir." the sisters returned.

"Now, if I heard correctly, you were about to tell us how you five became friends." the headmaster prompted.

"Oh, yes, that we were." Lee smiled as he remembered that day.

"Well, as I'm sure most of you remember," Oliver looked at the professors pointedly. "The four of us were known pranksters."

"Yes, Wood, we recall perfectly well." McGonagall stated.

"And our most common victim was our own Miss Analese Evans, here." Oliver went on, wrapping his free arm around the aforementioned girl's shoulders.

"Well, one day, we pushed her a bit too far." the twins interjected.

FLASHBACK

Eleven year old Analese Evans had finished classes for the day. The daily torment she was put through had increased since she had lost control and blown up at the demon pranksters, her fellow first year Gryffindors. That was back in November. It was now March, five months later. As always, Analese was running after her stressful day.

She rounded the Black Lake for the third time, reaching the two mile point. Blocking out the surrounding world, she picked up her pace to a near sprint. Despite her speed, her movements were natural and surprisingly not clumsy, which was unusual for the short redhead. While running, she was in her element, and nothing could ruin that for her.

Suddenly, the young girl's graceful stride was interrupted, sending her head first into the rough ground, her glasses breaking a few feet away, her forehead collided with a small stone.

Analese rolled over onto her back and felt sharp stabs of pain in her knees, elbows, hands, and a rather intense pain in her head.

She heard four distinct laughs and knew the culprits immediately. Those gits had pushed her too far this time. She decided to play along. Analese willed her body to go completely still. The laughter subsided and low voices could be heard.

"You think she's alright?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." George answered him.

"Maybe we killed her." Lee suggested stupidly.

"Well, no matter, we can't just leave her there." Oliver stated.

Four boys stepped out from behind a large rock, wary expressions on their faces. A dark shadow fell on the young girl and her eyes fluttered open. The light reached them and she shut them with a wince of pain.

"What happened?" Analese inquired hoarsely.

"You tripped and fell onto a few rocks." Oliver told her, conveniently leaving out the fact that his invisible rope had caused it.

"You went down pretty hard." the twins added.

The girl sat up on her elbows, wincing visibly from the pain. "Would you mind helping me up?" she questioned in the same voice.

"Yeah, of course." Lee and Oliver extended their hand to the redheaded girl. She grasped the proffered arms firmly and was pulled to her feet. "Thank you." Analese whispered. She was always polite, it was a habit that could be considered a curse.

"Do you want us to get you to the hospital wing?" Oliver offered.

"No, I can make it." She responded quietly. "But, could you remove your glasses, please?"

Sending Analese a questioning glance, Oliver obliged hesitantly. "For what?" he wanted to know.

"For this." the girl's voice returned to it's normal volume. The only thing Oliver received as warning was the sight of Analese's fist soaring toward his face.

END FLASHBACK

"She punched Ollie, here, in the face, breaking his nose and chipping his two front teeth." Fred chuckled.

"She also broke two of your ribs, Weasley." Oliver countered. "Same with you, Weasley." he looked at George.

"She did the same to Jordan, also." George elbowed Lee in the side sharply.

"That seems like something you would build a friendship on, Pae." Ella grinned at her sister. "A few good punches."

"It's true, most of my friendships happen in those kinds of situations." Analese laughed. Breakfast had ended and the many Gryffindors began walking back to the common room. "We gotta make a stop." Analese said when they had reached the third floor.

"See you guys later for our snow war." Ella called as the pair made their way down the corridor. "Hey, how did you meet the Cannons, Pae?"

"Well, over summer, I spent a few weeks at the Leaky Cauldron. After a week, someone smacked my door, begging entry. Without waiting to ask his name, I ushered him in after hearing the mob of crazed reporters heading up the stairs behind him.

"It turned out to be Kevin. At first, I didn't recognized him without his uniform, but then he introduced himself." Analese explained, chuckling slightly. "It was a few hours until the journalists gave up and so we got acquainted. He promised to pay back the favor. All I had to do was owl him." she finished her story.

"Just like you." Ella was smiling. "Only you would make friends with someone while hiding them from hoards of blood-thirsty reporters."

The girls were silent for a moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter. They reached their destination, McGonagall's office. Analese slipped through the door as Ella kept watch. Luck was on their side as the redhead closed door softly.

"Did you get it?" the third year inquired.

"Do you doubt the magnitude of my skills?" the fifth year feigned an appalled expression.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ella retorted with a smirk.

"Oh, everyone's a comedian. Let's get up to the tower, Teri." Analese offered an arm.

"Yes, let's." Ella hooked arms with her sister and the pair skipped through the castle.


	24. Chapter 24: The Glass Slipper

CHAPTER 24: THE GLASS SLIPPER

The next five days went by uneventful. The time was spent warring with the boys outside until lunch and listening to Analese read aloud from her Fairy Tale book.

The night of December 31, 1993, was one of celebration. At ten-thirty that night, Analese disappeared upstairs. An hour later, Oliver's Cinderella made a reappearance, wearing a pair of comfy jeans and an off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Well, look who I found," the familiar musical voice came from behind him. "If it isn't Mr. Prince Charming."

"Cinderella," Oliver breathed, stuttering. "I can't believe it."

"My, my, it seems that you have lost the ability to speak to me." she smirked.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Oliver whispered, his voice stumble-free.

"Now, I may be a prankster, but I am not that cruel." Her sapphire eyes shimmered with laughter.

The next half hour was spent in quiet conversation, despite the echoing noise around them. They were also oblivious to the watchful gaze of honey-brown eyes.

Fred and George had disappeared a few minutes before midnight with Lee. The trio of boys had something planned for welcoming 1994. Ella sat alone in an armchair, studying the scene on the couch in the corner.

Oliver sat with the masked blonde he had been with at the Holiday Masquerade. The grin on his face didn't falter at all, not even when he spoke. He was overjoyed by the fact that his beautiful pianist was actually here with him again. The discussion continued without pause. Oliver was so comfortable when talking with this girl. She brought out the best in him.

"Have you ever heard of that Muggle tradition for midnight?" Oliver suddenly questioned, his Gryffindor courage always seemed to take an exponential hold on his mind around the stunning girl.

"You mean the one about sharing a kiss with someone as the clock announces the new year." the masked girl had a slight smirk playing across her lips.

"Yeah, that," Oliver replied. "Well, would you-"

The remainder of his question was drowned out with the initiated countdown. As the Gryffindor tower was filled with shouts of Happy New Year, Oliver was silent and stunned. Cinderella had leaned in and kissed him as the clock struck midnight.

A few seconds later after it had begun, the shock wore off. Oliver returned the kiss with longing and passion being revealed. His hand found her soft cheek while the other rested lightly on her back. Her own hands had snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.

Ella smiled as she spotted the kiss being shared.

A loud bang brought the honorary Gryffindor out of her reverie. The three boys had set off fireworks outside the tower's windows. Sitting by the window, Ella merely turned to see the spectacle in the night sky. It soon became clear that these were specially made fireworks.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' was written in the sky in bright red. A few regular designs later and Ella was joined by Fred.

"Are those for your shop?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it has no glitches or anything now, but we're working on fireworks for other occasions." the red-haired boy grinned.

A new explosion ended the exchange abruptly. There was a new message written in the dark midnight sky, causing Ella to gasp. Shimmering in the sky in yellow and green was a personalized note.

'ELLA, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?'

The raven-haired third year was startled into silence.

"Ella," Fred's expression was filled with concern and worry. "Ella, are you still here?"

She could only nod slightly, still dazed.

Ella was finally capable of making words and sentences after the remaining fireworks had disappeared from the night sky.

"Who?" she managed to mutter a single comprehensible syllable.

"It was me." Fred answered, a deep frown uncharacteristically etched on his face. "I understand. I'll just be leaving, then." the fifth year stood up and walked away, his head hung down and shoulders hunched over.

Ella got over the initial surprise and leapt from her arm chair. The honorary Gryffindor charged and tackled the crest-fallen fifteen year old.

Fred had no time to make a sound as his mouth became preoccupied just as he collided with the floor. It was a few moments before either was capable of speech.

"So, that's a yes." he panted, winded from the impact and breathless from the kiss.

"No shit, Sherlock." the girl smirked.

Fred chuckled a bit before pulling Ella in for another kiss. While the two pranksters were busy snogging heatedly on the scarlet carpet, a new couple was being formed a little ways away.

Cinderella pulled away from Oliver reluctantly, not wanting to end the kiss. "I bet you want to know who I am now, right?" she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"I would like to know that, yes." Oliver showed no expression or emotion as he spoke. "But if you're uncomfortable with me taking off that mask, I can respect that."

"How can I refuse that to you, Mr. Charming?" she gave a small smile, but still didn't make eye contact.

"So, you will show me who you are, then?" Oliver's voice betrayed his eagerness to the blonde.

"Just know this," her soft hands gently gripped his as he held the mask without moving it. "I'm not anything like the girls you usually date."

"You're right," he responded. "You're better."

She took a deep breath and realized his hands. Oliver gently pulled the silky mask off of the girl's face and watched her appearance change.

Her straight blonde hair became deep auburn waves. Her concentrated sapphires morphed into intense emeralds.

The identity was so obvious now that Oliver kicked himself mentally for not thinking of it.


	25. Chapter 25: Reality Stinks

CHAPTER 25: REALITY STINKS

Analese watched as Oliver's expression changed from shock to rage to disappointment. "Sorry to disappoint you, Oliver." she whispered, her emerald orbs stinging with tears.

She stood quickly, feeling dread fall on her like a heavy blanket. At full speed, Analese ran to her dorm and dropped her mentally exhausted body onto her bed. Tears like diamonds flowed down her flushed cheeks. The look in Oliver's eyes would haunt her for years to come.

Ella saw the tears streaking down her sister's face. She turned around and faced Fred.

"Go, she needs you." His face was coated with seriousness.

"Thanks, Fred." Ella gave him one more kiss before following her sister. She began to wonder what had gone wrong. "Pae, are you alright?" she slowly opened the door to find Analese curled up in a ball underneath the covers. Her face was buried in a tearstained pillow.

"Pae?" Ella grabbed a bar of chocolate and climbed under the covers next to her sister. "Want some chocolate?" The bar was waved under her nose before Ella pulled Analese in for a hug. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I disappointed him." the older girl whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I was fooling myself, thinking any guy would ever like me."

"Don't say that!" Ella exclaimed. "If he doesn't realize how amazing you are," she broke off a piece of chocolate, "he must be blind, deaf, and stupid." She held the shaking girl as she devoured the bit of chocolate and reached out for more.

Not waiting for Ella to hand over more of her one non-living true love, Analese snatched the whole bar. Tearing off the wrapping, she shoved the entire thing into her mouth.

"How could he, or anyone else for that matter, think of me like that?" the redhead was doubtful, but a bit calmer. "I'm temperamental and a tomboy and I never know when to shut up."

"No, sweetie, you have spunk, and lots of it." Ella countered comfortingly. "You stand up for what you believe in, you're athletic and into sports. You're smart, strong, tough, clever, funny, nice, but not always." this comment made the redhead smile slightly. "You're respectful when it's deserved, you're brave, modest, loyal, caring, talented. And my favorite quality, Lese, you're unique, individualized, yourself." Ella could think of a lot more, but she getting side-tracked. "The list goes on and on. The point is that you, Analese Lilyanna Evans, have so many good qualities that one or two imperfections can't make a difference."

"Well, it does, for Oliver." the fifteen year old girl muttered.

"Will you listen to this, then?" Ella sighed.

"Alright, sis, I'm all ears." she gave a small watery smile.

"Just remember this: Upon the wings of our destiny fall the tears of our reality." the younger girl stated sincerely.

"Now, that is inspired, genuine, and original," Analese said as she sat up and grabbed another bar of chocolate.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself. Looks like the endorphins are kicking in." Ella half-smiled as a few small sniffles escaped from the fifth year, and she shoved the next Wonka Fudge-mellow Delight into her black hole for chocolate. "I guess it's kind of hard to cry and swallow a chocolate bar whole at the same time."

The third year felt a burning glare from the ball of fire next her. "Come on though, I really think that if Oliver is that stupid, you should just try to move on… or get revenge."

Analese didn't hear the last few words due to the fact that all that was left in her trunk were various chocolate wrappers.

"We're out of chocolate?!" the girls' exclamation was so loud, it was heard down in the common heard.

Down the stairs, a laugh escaped each at the worried Weasley twins. "Sounds like we have a job to do." they spoke in unison. And with those few words, the twins embarked on a journey to Honeyduke's, humming their own theme music as they traveled through the secret passage.

The slam of the Fat Lady portrait closing behind them pulled Oliver back from his thoughts. He realized that the girl was no longer on the comfortable couch any longer. He rose to his feet and searched the celebrating Gryffindor common room for the familiar flash of wavy auburn hair, nut she was no where in sight.

A deep frown found its way to his face. The second Gryffindor of that evening locked themselves in their dorms.

The sisters jumped at the sound of echoing thuds coming from the wall that separated the fifth year boys' from the fifth year girls' dorm room.

"Oh, sweet Milton Hershey!" Analese cried from floor between her and Katie's beds where she had landed with a small thump of her own.

"Oh, dear Willy Wonka!" Ella added from her spot on the stone ground between her sister's four poster and the open window.

"Maybe Sirius Black is trying to break in." the older girl joked.

"Please, don't let him kill me!" the thirteen year old's voice was dripping with sarcasm, as usual.

A unanimous glance of feigned fear was shared before both girls rolled on the floor laughing. It was a few minutes before either could calm their hysterics enough to speak.

"Maybe, the Musical Muses should make a reappearance." the redhead grinned, thinking of the reaction the performance had gotten at the Masquerade Ball.

"That's a brilliant beyond brilliant idea, Pae. Yeah, let's write some more songs." Ella had done a great thing: she had succeeded in getting her sister to focus on something other than… 'him'.

"We'll ask Dumbledore after breakfast tomorrow morning." the fifth year no longer had purely sadness in her emerald eyes.

"Sounds like we have some work to do." The younger sister smirked. "Thanks for helping me with guitar, by the way, Pae."

"That reminds me," Analese reached under her bed for something. "I've been working on these for a while, and I finally finished them." She pulled out a beautiful wooden bow, about the size of a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. It was painted a lovely forest green color, with a carved four leaf clover on the top, her initials centered in the engraving. It was very Irish, just like Analese.

She unclasped it and passed Ella a small velvet encasing. The raven-haired girl sent her sister a questioning look as she opened the case. She gasped at its contents. "They're beautiful, Pae. It must have taken a long time and a lot of patience to make them."

Inside the box had been two guitar picks, one for each girl. Ella's had been painted black and had 'Terpsichore' spelled out in curving silver letters. Analese's was black as well, but, 'Euterpe' was etched out in the same font, only in gold rather than silver. Right above the lettering was a small hole, a delicate silver chain running through it so that while not being used, each girl could wear it.

"You got us customized guitar picks?!" Ella breathed, her honey-brown eyes wide with admiration for the detailing.

"In a way." the older girl said in a low voice.

"Are you telling me that you made us two awesome guitar picks?!" Ella's exclamation resounded off the tower walls in the silence. When Analese merely nodded, Ella couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Still modest, my sister, still modest when you have no need to be." she smiled.

Four school owls flew into the room, the package they were carrying just barely skimming Ella's head as they passed her. They dropped the humongous box before flying back out.

"Bloody Hell! Who would send owls at 1:30 in the morning?!" Ella cried out.

"It's probably a bomb, or Flint," Analese growled, "tonight's just been one crap-storm after another." she was having mood swings for some reason. Ella tacked it to the loss of chocolate and the wearing off of the endorphins.

Ella smiled as she rose to her feet. "I'm gonna open it, okay?" When the older girl nodded her consent, the standing girl picked up the note on top and read aloud. "Hope this is enough…"

The girls sent each other a look of confusion. Slowly open the box, Ella peered inside. She suddenly broke into another laughing fit and let the sides of the box drop. The package had been carrying twelve chocolate satin pies and piles of every chocolate available in the area.

The senders remained anonymous as Ella joined Analese on her bed, holding two of the pies. As both girls took their first bite, a fork had been conveniently included with each container, two visitors stumbled in through the window.

"What are you boys up to?" the sisters asked skeptically.

"Up to?" the twins echoed, putting on their innocent act. "Why does coming into the girls' dormitory, in the middle of the night imply that we are up to something?"

"Think about that last sentence, boys." Analese smirked, swallowing her fifth bite of the delicious treat.

"So, you're alright?" George inquired warily.

"Not entirely, but I will be." the older girl gave a small smile before slipping the loaded fork back into her mouth.

"Well, we hope this is enough." Fred grinned back.

"But knowing you two, it won't last for more than an hour." George added.

"Who said I was sharing with anyone?" Analese countered.

"Excuse me?" Ella looked to her sister pointedly.

"What, did you shrink?" the red-haired girl smirked, placing the just cleaned pie tin on top of her trunk. Seeing the look in her eyes, the older girl dashed from her bed toward the opposite wall. The third year was quick to follow.

After a few laps of the dorm, Fred was struck with an idea. "Hey, Lese, why are you running from her?" he prompted. "She's so short that you could jump right over her."

The dark-haired girl skidded to a stop before rounding on her heel and charging for the short-joke-cracking twin.

"Big mistake, my brother." George stated, amusement audible in his voice. "You better run."

Taking the advice, Fred spun on his own heels and shot towards the door. Forgetting the staircase, the foolish Weasley took the first step down and slid the rest of the way, actually, it was more of a fall. Ella, being right behind him the whole time, gracefully 'surfed' her way down. The chase commenced once again, with the newly formed couple darting in between furniture and celebrating Gryffindors all throughout the common room.

Ella, having run with her sister every morning, soon gained an advantage. For the second time since midnight struck and 1994 had begun, Fred was tackled to the ground.

"Alright, alright, I give, I give." the redheaded floor mat surrendered.

"Good, now for your punishment." Ella looked thoughtful for a moment as Fred stopped struggling beneath her.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. She continued to ignore him, pretending to be deep in thought. Fred pulled Ella closer to him and began to stand. He carried her to the unoccupied couch in front of the fire.

Still staring into space, Ella did her very best to disregard the calloused, Quidditch-damaged hand now stroking her hair. She lasted a full four minutes before she snapped and pressed her lips onto his.

Rather than a full out snog session, the two broke apart after a few moments. Ella began a conversation about his plans for the shop, curious as to how far along the notorious Weasleys were.

Analese had crept down the stairs to check on Fred and make sure her sister hadn't murdered him. When she caught sight of the pair, talking quietly near the fire, she smiled and headed back upstairs. "They're fine." she announced once back in her dorm. "A bit oblivious, but fine."

George was seated on Analese's bed, his expression unreadable.

"What about you, are you good?" she joined him, grabbing a bar of Honeyduke's Milk Chocolate Delights Supreme from the package.

"Sort of, I'm just worried about you." he responded sincerely.

"I told you, I'll be back to normal with a bit of time." she assured, breaking the bar in half and giving him the second piece.

"I just hate seeing you hurt." George went on. "You do so much for people and no one does anything for you. You deserve the very best and I know you don't believe that." she had opened her mouth to protest. "But it's true."

"George, I'm sorry, but I love you like a brother." Analese had sensed a huge rush of awkwardness filling the room at that moment.

Suddenly, George began laughing uncontrollably. "No worries, I'm taken, I'm seeing Katie." he explained through his laughs. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I could never think of you in that way. It would be like crushing on an older Ginny. You're my sister, Lese, you even look like a Weasley from a distance."

The uncomfortable knot in the pit of her stomach disappeared with a flood of relief. "Thank Milton Hershey!" Analese sighed. "That scared me."

"Glad that's been cleared up." George agreed, once again turning serious. "I never want to see you cry tears of anything but mirth or happiness, Lese. None of your friends do." he added. "We love you too much to not hate seeing you without the special sparkle in your eyes."

"George, I swear you must be bipolar." Analese grinned. "One second, you're pulling a prank, the next, you're sweeter than sugar." he looked a little put off, so she rephrased. "What I mean is that you are wonderfully well-rounded." she smiled. "And though I think of you as a brother, I must say, Katie Bell is one lucky girl."

George's expression brightened considerably. "You'll be okay, right, Lese?" he was still worried.

"I promise, just give me some time, George." Analese took the last bite of her half of the chocolate bar and chucked the wrapper in the rubbish bin.

Two strong arms suddenly enveloped her in a hug. The two redheads sat in that position for a little while, enjoying the friendly comfort. Analese lightly pecked his cheek as a gesture of her thanks and George understood her perfectly. The two pranksters pulled away from the embrace at the same moment.

"I have an idea, let's go make Fred's freckles disappear." Analese jumped from her spot on the bed.

"Massive embarrassment." George followed suit. "Sounds like my specialty."

The two fifth years headed for the door, oblivious to the chocolate brown eyes watching them.

"You go down first, and I'll follow." George suggested when they reached the staircase, which he was eyeing warily.

"And ruin my ride, I don't think so." Analese placed her right foot a couple stairs down, looking as if she were about to ride a Muggle skateboard. "Place your foot on the same stair and brace yourself for fun." she instructed.

George, although hesitant at first, followed her directions and stepped onto the stair. Together, the redheads 'surfed' down to the common room, laughing the whole way.

Ella and Fred were attached at the lip when the pair joined them. Apparently, the new arrivals had bad timing, as the couple was just pausing in their discussion about Muggles.

"Find yourself a hotel room, mate." George called in his brother's ear.

"Only if you pay for it." Ella retorted before giving Fred a final short peck on the lips. The non-redhead then twisted her body so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well, how about a game of 'Would You Rather'?" Analese suggested with a smirk.

"Awesome," the twins chorused.

"Fred, would you rather snog Flint or snog Snape?" his brother prompted.

"Well, um, Snape," Fred stated, "I can get him arrested for seducing a minor."

"Great plan, but still disgusting." Ella cringed at the mental image.

"Analese, would you rather be trapped in a broom closet with Crabbe or Goyle?" Fred asked.

"Goyle, less smelling of the two." the older girl answered quickly. "George, would you rather shoot your dog or spend three months in Muggle Prison?"

"Three months in prison, either way, I'd end up in a cage, so I might as well keep the mutt." he reasoned. "Ella, would you rather have Snape as a father or Snape as a husband?"

"Husband, depending on the religion, a tiny peck and I can divorce him forever, getting whatever money he got from this job before Fred got him fired." Ella shivered at the idea of touching or kissing Snape. "Pae, would you rather spend a week as Parkinson or Bulstrode?"

"Both, humiliate, traumatize, destroy, torture, ruin their meaningless, consumer-driven lives." she smirked. "Fred, would you rather lose your sense of humor or lose the brain that makes you, along with everyone else, smarter than Flint?"

"Well, let's see, be stupider than Flint, being able to laugh, despite the fact that I won't be able to understand anything funny," everyone chuckled, Fred's face completely stone serious. "Or, never laugh again and be able to understand every joke that is said-"

His final response was cut off by the fireplace turning emerald green. Professor Dumbledore's head appeared. "Sorry to bother you so late, but, Miss Sinesstra, you have a few visitors." the headmaster announced. "Please, come to my office straight away."

The flames returned to their natural hues as the wise professor's head vanished. As both girls stood up, the boys' expressions were filled with concern.

"Not to worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Ella reassured them with a gentle smile.

"Dumbledore's eyes showed nothing near grief," Analese had noticed, "only foreboding."

"We'll be back, boys." the sisters called in unison just as the portrait closed behind them.


	26. Chapter 26: The Proposal

"Pixie Sticks!" the sisters grinned widely as the stone gargoyle revealed the spiral staircase. "Only Dumbledore." they laughed lightly.

As the redhead lifted her hand to knock, a shrill voice made her fist freeze in mid-air. "Are you saying," Ella's mother screeched, "that I don't know what's best for my own child?!"

"No, Mrs. Sinesstra, all I meant was that Ella deserves to choose her own path in life." The silver-haired professor's voice was calm and controlled.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Analese announced their arrival. "Enter." Dumbledore's called through the thick wooden door.

"Happy New Year, sir." Ella acted as if she had no idea her mother was in the room. "You wanted to see us."

"What is that unworthy Gryffindor doing here?" a dark-haired man spoke, his dark, almost black eyes with hatred.

"SHE has a name and is more worthy of being here than you, Father." Ella spat the last word with such venom that Analese was taken aback.

"SHE has no right to be anywhere near me." the man ignored his daughter's statement. "And SHE has no right to be anywhere near you, you ungrateful child!" he took a threatening step closer to Ella.

Even though she hadn't flinched at the man's movement, the older sister intervened. Analese stood between her younger sister and her verbally abusive 'parents'.

"Step aside, you filthy Muggle-lover." the charcoal eyes shined with fury.

"No, I won't let you speak to my sister like that. It's a wonder that she has any decent emotions now. After over thirteen years of listening to your lies and cruel comments, I would never be able to trust anyone at all." Fire flashed through Analese's emerald eyes as she defended the third year.

"You're despicable, vile, inhumane, among many other things I would rather not say in front of Professor Dumbledore, Ella, or anyone I respect, for that matter." the redhead's rant continued as three more people entered the office unnoticed by the two sisters. "How anyone as incredible as Ella was raised by someone as horrid, impolite, and immensely crude as you is beyond my intellectual capacity, which I can guarantee greatly surpasses yours, you ill-mannered tub of guts."

For an eternity after that outburst, not one person in the circular office moved a muscle. As the shock finally were off and became full-blown rage. Knowing both Ella and Analese could handle themselves just fine, Dumbledore stood back, deciding not to interfere. The dark-haired man made the first movement. He rose his arm and back-handed the redhead across her face.

"Someone needs to teach some manners to this pile of scum." he glared at the girl who had had the nerve to insult him icily. "As for you, the disrespectful nuisance of a daughter, you will be marrying young Marcus Flint as soon as he comes of age."

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Mortola." Mrs. Sinesstra called as she moved toward the newest arrivals.

Mrs. Sinesstra's last statement had left both sisters gaping open-mouthed. The cocky form of Marcus Flint walked over to his fellow students.

"Surprised at your luck, Ellie?" Flint, Jr. mocked.

Analese had noticed her sister's glare and was quick to react. The redhead placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and stepped behind.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, Flint," Ella glared straight into Flint's ugly face, "like a coma."

Analese couldn't hold back the smirk that forced through her stone-set features. Her eyes wandered to the two adults who had just joined them, Flint's parents.

"At least, now we know where he got his looks." Ella muttered, her honey-brown eyes studying Flint's mother.

"Why, thank you, dear." the woman had obviously missed the excessive sarcasm in Ella's voice.

"What if Ella doesn't want to marry Flint?" the redhead inquired.

"The only way this marriage will not happen is if my son backs out of the arrangement." Mr. Flint spoke.

"Which won't happen, Father." the ugly git winked at Ella.

"Well, Malcolm, Mortola, shall we return to Sinesstra Manor to discuss the details?" Amelia, Ella's mother, invited.

"I believe so," Mortola agreed before Flooing.

"A wonderful way to start the new year." Amelia followed the woman into the fireplace.

The two fathers left in silence, and Flint, Jr. was left to follow. "How about a kiss good-bye, Ellie?" the troll leaned toward the third year.

"How about just good-bye and I keep my stomach contents actually in my stomach." She spat back with rage.

"You really should show respect to your future husband." he stated.

"And you come into the picture where?" Ella retorted cleverly. When Flint remained silent, she continued, "oh, great comeback."

"You know what I think-"

"I had no idea you had that ability." she cut him off.

Analese noted the slight grin appear on Dumbledore's face as Flint Flooed out of his office, seething with anger.

"Thanks for the heads up, Professor." Analese waved as the girls turned to leave.

"I trust you both will find an entertaining solution to this predicament. Just do your best to stay out of trouble."

"We will." the sisters said in unison. Mischief filled their eyes as they took their leave.

"Let's go a little easy on him first, build up to it." Analese advised. "It will the finale all the more enjoyable."

By now, the girls had reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Fortuna Major." the entrance swung open and the sisters climbed through.

"We should head up now, boys." Analese greeted the anxious twins.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Fred and George questioned swiftly.

"Oh, nothing really, just wanted to let me know that I'm now engaged." Ella stated nonchalantly.

"Is that all? Alright, see you in the morning." Fred kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

When the fifth year girls' dormitory was about to shut behind the two girls, realization dawned. "WAIT, WHAT?" Fred exclaimed angrily.

The two girls laughed lightly before setting to work.


	27. Chapter 27: Epoch of Entertainment

CHAPTER 27: EPOCH OF ENTERTAINMENT

The next week's schedule was meticulously planned, each minute accounted for. Ella planned her outfit and to breakfast on Monday with her favorite boots on. With a wink sent to the redheaded Gryffindors, she sat in her usual spot at the Slytherin table.

Flint and his goons were some of the last people to arrive in the Great Hall. As expected, he took a seat right beside Ella and wrapped an arm around her. The honorary Gryffindor's acting skills were put to the test as she ignored the contact between the disgusting troll and herself. It took a lot of her self-restraint to not throw up in her mouth at the mere sight of Marcus Flint, let alone touch him.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable stares, the warning bell before class rang out. Ella was out of her seat and heading for the door by the time the signal had sub-sided.

As planned, Fred interfered in her path. "Can we talk?" he questioned.

"Talk to your own house, Weasley." Flint spat.

"No one asked you!" Fred countered. "It's none of your business."

"Anything that involves my girl is my business. So, step off." Flint snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." the fight was going just as the girls had assumed it would.

"We're leaving, babe." Flint pulled on her arm.

"I'll catch up. What did you want, Fred?" Ella returned, her attention on the red-haired prankster.

"I forbid you to speak to these Gryffindor losers again, Ellie." Flint cut Fred off. "Now, let's go!"

"You can't order me around, Flint!" the third year turned so the two Slytherins were facing each other. "And you can't stop me from being friends with the Gryffindors, either."

"Stubborn bitch." Flint muttered under his breath. The insult had come across right when it had been predicted.

"And being male and an arse-hole makes you worthy of our time." Ella shot back sarcastically, her leg swinging to kick him where it hurts.

"Well, we no longer have to worry about reproducing after that." George snickered next to Analese as they moved to join their siblings.

"As if he could find someone to reproduce with." she added, making the Gryffindor table laugh harder.

"Phase 1: Complete." Fred announced happily.

"Tomorrow will be great!" the sisters grinned with mischief before Ella headed off to her first class with the Golden Trio.

Analese plastered a false smile on her face as the trio of redheads, along with Lee followed Oliver and Ashley Michaels, the newest couple, to Charms.

The next day, breakfast was rather routine. The next prank was scheduled for Quidditch practice that evening, but at dinner, the sisters were discussing another matter.

"So, you have some more songs for the show?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I've been working on them during potions." Analese whispered back.

"Sounds fun." the younger girl smirked.

"Very, what time is it?" her sister inquired.

"Time for Phase 2." Fred and George put in. Both twins knew about the Muses. George had guessed it when Fred and Ella had gotten together, and his theory was confirmed when he saw Analese running from Oliver on New Years.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Ella winked before leaving for practice.

In the locker room, three redheads hid behind the green locker. Flint had stolen the Ravenclaw playbook and was about to write up a play when the chalk flew from his hand.

As if controlling itself, the chalk drew a portrait of Flint on the field. The image began to move like a Muggle movie. Flint was flying across the pitch now, speeding past the confused players. The Slytherin Keeper came into view and Flint threw the Quaffle through the left hoop, putting Gryffindor in the lead.

The locker room filled with echoing laughter as Flint was attacked by his teammates on the screen. As five Slytherins rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically, Flint was fuming before the chalkboard.

Ella gripped her wand with a triumphant smirk playing across her features. Flint's glare landed on the third year chaser. He was clearly pissed, but not enough to break the engagement.

Ella's right hand appeared behind her back and she felt three rough hands make brief contact. The three Gryffindors sneaked back out of the locker room and out onto the grounds, leaving the hysterical Slytherin Quidditch team to their amusement.

"Phase 2: Complete." Analese chuckled happily.

"His expression was bloody priceless!" Fred cheered. George was only able to nod in agreement due to uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't wait for tomorrow at dinner." Analese smiled as a flash of anticipated mischief sparked in her emerald eyes.

Just as promised, Wednesday's dinner was one of entertainment. As a special favor to the two sisters, the house elves had prepared a separate meal for Flint. It was a Baked Alaska en Flambé. An undetectable, yet not harmful, explosive was hidden inside the dessert.

As Flint stupidly dug his spoon into the dish greedily, he set off the trigger. The still flaming treat exploded all over the Slytherin and silenced the school. Although specially charmed to not injure anything, it made Flint believe he would get burned.

Jumping up from his seat, he ran around. Flint's girly scream resounded through the Great Hall and echoed throughout the castle. "WATER!" the candle-like boy screeched. "WATER!"

Taking their cue, the 'Inseparable Siblings' stood up and threw multiple water balloons at the running fire. As planned, the three dozen well-aimed water balloons put out the fire.

The twins followed script and clambered to their feet. "Food Fight!" they announced throwing handfuls of mashed potatoes across the Hall. The majority of the students leaped from their seats and sent clumps of food soaring through the air. Dumbledore, being a fan of food fights since he was young, joined in immediately.

Surprisingly enough, many professors followed the headmaster's example and also chucked the food from their plates. McGonagall was swept up in the moment and expertly shot a fistful of coleslaw darting toward Snape's head. Once it had hit the target with direct accuracy, the Transfiguration professor was snapped out of her trance.

As the entirety of the school was distracted, two students were waiting for a special delivery. Behind the Gryffindor table, a rather large sack of flour appeared leaning against the wall.

The sisters nodded to each other and pulled out their wands. The flour sack levitated above the swarm of messy students and stopped when its target was directly below it.

With a slight flick of a wrist, a miniscule tear was made. The weight of the tightly packed flour tore the sack with a clean split. The soaked Slytherin was completely coated with flour in a split-second. Much of the flour had collected onto the table as well.

A message began to write itself out in the white baking substance.

'THE MUSES WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION IN THEIR PRANKS. HOWEVER, YOU WILL REMAIN THE SOLE TARGET UNLESS YOU BREAK OFF YOUR ENGAGEMENT.'

Below the message was the familiar phoenix signature.

Flint, his ego the size of a Quidditch pitch, never thought that his (unwilling) fiancée would ever want to give him up. Ella was never a suspect due to that idiotic and entirely false belief. The Slytherin Quidditch captain figured that the Muses were jealous of his arranged marriage to the girl.

An hour later, the food still on the plates vanished down into the kitchens. With nothing left to throw, the food fight was forced to end. Although disappointed, the students dispersed from the Great Hall, laughing about the meal's events.

Dumbledore wiped a bit of jam from the tip of his nose and slipped his finger into his mouth. "Alas, raspberry, " and a faint smile spread across his worn features as he winked at the sisters from behind his half moon glasses.

Four pranksters left the Hall a little after their fellow students. The two pairs of siblings had offered to help clean up the mess still left.

"Evans, Sinesstra, a moment of your time before you head for your dorm, please." McGonagall called after them. As the twins turned to leave, their Head of House stopped them. "I'd like to speak with you two as well." she spoke swiftly, halting then in their tracks. "Evans, why did you have those water balloons?" she interrogated.

"Well, Ella and I had planned to trick the twins into going outside. Then, we were going to soak them with freezing cold water." Analese answered truthfully. If the prank had gone wrong or was not necessary, the balloon ambush was going to occur.

"Well, it was interesting timing." the professor winked and the twins' jaws dropped.

"I suppose so," the red-haired girl agreed.

"You two," the professor pointed at the twins. "Help them clean up this mess."

"Let's get some towels and buckets of water." Fred told his brother.

"What do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" the woman inquired.

"You want us to clean it by hand, don't you?" George questioned.

"I never said anything about that. All I meant was that this mess would take four people. Now, get to it." she ordered before stalking off to her office.

"She's not gonna punish us?!" the twins asked, shocked.

"Dumbledore explained the situation to her." Ella began. "Any pranks pulled by the Muses this week will not be recognized as breaking the rules."

"Merely breaking the engagement from hell with style and a few goodhearted laughs." Analese finished. The girls pulled out their wands and cleaned the food off the floor and walls. "Come on, Teri, we have plans to finalize with Dumbledore." she waved to the boys.

"See you later, boys." Ella called over her shoulder back to the twins. "Hey, Pae, how much longer do we have to keep this up? As much fun as targeting Flint is, I want a new victim." Ella whined.

"We gave a week, at most, Ella." Analese reminded her as they stepped into the passage to the seventh floor.

As the girls passed the Fat Lady, the younger girl received a stroke of genius. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she exclaimed to her sister.

By the time they reached the stone gargoyle, an inventive and clever prank was set for Friday.

"Uncle Remus told me that the Marauders created a spell for that but never got a chance to use it." Analese recalled a story from the summer before her second year.

"Well, do you think he'll remember the incantation?" her sister inquired excitedly.

"Yeah, of course. Anyway, did you bring the plans?"

"Every single one." Ella revealed the Muggle composition notebook the girls had been writing in quite often during the past few days.

"Great," the redhead grinned before turning to the statue. "Gummy Bears," she added to the gargoyle.

"Trips to Dumbledore's office always make me hungry." Ella stated her thoughts as Analese nodded her agreement. As they reached the top of the spiraling staircase, Ella suddenly chuckled.

"What's up?" the fifth year smirked knowingly.

"I just had a flash of the twins' expressions during our conversation with McGonagall." At the memory, both girls laughed harder. The younger girl knocked on the wooden, announcing their arrival.

"Enter." Dumbledore told them from inside the circular room.

"Good evening, sir." the sisters smiled as they obliged, walking in.

"Good evening," he replied with a nod, inviting them to have a seat. "What can I do for the lovely sisters on this lovely winter evening?"

"Well, Professor," the redhead started. "The Muses would like to perform again. Perhaps, the end of next week."

"They have everything planned, even the songs are written out. All the information and plans are in here." the thirteen year old held out the small notebook to the headmaster.

Dumbledore's fingers flipped through the pages as silence fell upon the office. "Very well, I have been receiving demands for a second show the elusive and mysterious musicians." the wise professor looked at the two sisters. "As they have everything planned, and are trustworthy people, I grant the Muses permission to play a show on Saturday, after dinner of next week."

"Thank you, sir." Analese jumped from her seat.

"The Muses really appreciate it, Professor Dumbledore." Ella leapt to her feet as well.

As the two girls had enjoyed a delicious helping of Hogwarts chocolate pie before the food fight, both had massive amounts of energy pounding through their veins. Now, in celebration, the pair clasped hands and skipped in a circle.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the exit, chuckling at two of his brightest pupils. He held the door open and the pair of pranksters joyfully skipped out of the office.

"Good night, Professor." they called over their shoulders before the gargoyle returned to its post.

Powered by the lovely, mouth-watering dessert from dinner, Analese broke out into song. "'I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WHOA-OH! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WHOA-OH! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD! HEY!'"

"'I'M COMING OUT,'" Ella began her own song. "'I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW! GOT TO LET IT SHOW!'"

Now, the girls had reached Gryffindor Tower and called out the password. As they entered, their horrible 'singing' was continued.

"'OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN!'" the filled common room turned to the singers as they broke out in one of the most over-played songs in the world. "'I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART. GOT LOST IN THE GAME. OH, BABY, BABY!'" the sisters started dancing like the famous singer as well. "'OOPS YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE. AND I'M SENT FROM ABOVE. I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!'"

As the girls ended the performance, the entire room was frozen in shock. Unfazed, the two sisters burst out laughing as they rapidly climbed up the stairs to the dormitories.

Fred, feeling extremely worried they were on something, chased them, his brother close behind. Of course, the staircase wouldn't allow the guys up, causing all four to slide down, both girls landing square on Fred's abdomen and legs.

Ella, recovering quickly from the fall, patted Fred's stomach. "Ew! It's squishy! You need to spend more time on the Quidditch pitch. I won't stand for a Flint-sized boyfriend." this sent the girls into another fit of laughter. "Piggy-back rides to fire!" the younger girl shook her red-haired 'pillow'.

"I'll give you a kiss…" Surprisingly, this comment came from the redhead sitting on his legs, her lips puckered.

"You can have him! I like pretty boys! SUGAR!" Ella yelled as she pointed at something behind George's head.

By this time, Fred was sitting up as best he could, watching confusedly as the girls made strange animal whistles and calls, and, assumingly, one dying distress call. A flock of owls had begun pecking at the window.

"Shiny! Lalalala!" the raven-haired ball of energy shouted loudly.

"Hehehe, there's a tap-dancing spider on my brain and he's laughing at you!" the older girl randomly announced as she skipped throughout the common room, finally stopping her journey and leaping onto George's back.

"Does he have a pet duck named Eezel Snickerbocker that eats pickles named Kooku Weezerbottum?" this question silenced all who had tried to ignore the girls' earlier antics. Ella made it seem like a perfectly normal question, such as one about the weather.

"Yep, and his name is Bloo-Jae Snapadoodle. I like that name." Analese smiled, her emerald eyes glazing over in a dreamlike way, her arms wrapped so tightly around George's throat that he was nearly choking.

The twin brothers were starting to think it would be a wise decision not to interfere with whatever was going on.

Suddenly, after a moment of total silence, the third year girl screamed. "The pixies! They've invaded my brain! Them and their stupid sticks."

"That's dirty!" Analese's voice had become light-hearted and airy, her grip on George not slacking.

"Are you losing your sanity?" George carefully approached the energetic girl who was still seated on his twin brother.

"YES! And those penguins are going to put it in a jar and pickle it!"

"I hope it isn't green…" the older girl put in, her voice still dreamy and distant.

"Me too… cause the evil brainwashing pixies might it." her sister agreed loudly. "Oh, Sweet Merlin! What if somebody eats it?!" she turned to the nearing George and, standing quickly, shook him by the shoulders, shaking Analese at the same time. "Tell me it's not green!" Then, she released his shoulders and began pacing, just missing Fred's hand with her lethal-looking boots as he scrambled out of the way.

Analese, quick to defend her sister, released her chokehold on a slightly blue George, ran up and slapped the innocent Weasley, who had been clambering across the scarlet carpet, across the face. "I'll get you, you evil, sanity-stealing, brainwashing pixies… and your little sticks, too!" after completing that statement, the energetic redhead cackled loudly.

A small whisper of "that was dirty" could be heard from a corner from across the room with a minimal hint of what the twins recognized as a familiar Scottish accent, but was ignored by the sugar-high sisters.

"I love pretty boys!" Ella proclaimed. "Where's your boyfriend when you need his?" Not even bothering to look to the spot where she left Fred, she conjured a picture of Ville Valo and proceeded to snog the inanimate object as it sent mocking faces in Fred's direction. Fred, upon deciding not to let her kiss even a photo of another guy, tackled Ella to the couch.

"Hey, _you're_ pretty! Wait…" she examined his face, "Nevermind."

Analese found this extremely hilarious for some reason and fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not funny." Fred interjected hoarsely, Ella was once again sitting on top of the abused boy. "Sick her, George!" he commanded, managing to point at the older girl who was still rolling on the ground.

"I'm not a…" George's eyes went wide with panic as he saw Analese back-flip back onto her feet and race toward him at top speed. "Bloody Hell!" he began running around, wildly waving his arms in the air. In a way, he actually resembled a chicken with its head cut off.

Analese leapt from a couch and tackled the frightened guy to the floor in front of the boys' staircase.

"Please, don't hurt me, Lese." George pleaded hoarsely, his chest being crushed by the extra weight.

"Silly boy, I won't hurt you." Suddenly, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

A moment later, Analese collapsed from exhaustion on top of George. Ella was quick to follow her sister's actions and passed out on top of the other twin.

Oliver had come downstairs at the wrong time and was now, once again, furious. He stormed back up the stairs and slammed the door, leaving the room in stunned silence.


	28. Chapter 28: The Flint Finale

CHAPTER 28: THE FLINT FINALE

Analese had a strong feeling that Flint was about to crack under the 'pranking-pressure', as she called it. According to her, all it would take to break his will would be one final, all-out prank. And the girls had the perfect plan.

The next day, Friday morning, the greatest prank of the year, if not the decade, was to take place. But first, some references were needed to be spoken with.

Analese and Ella went to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was looking out the window at the snow-covered grounds, his appearance at the peak of health. The redhead couldn't help but smile at his liveliness.

After a long day of horrible, prejudice Slytherins (as in, not with third years), he was eager for the friendly company.

"What can I help you with, girls?" Lupin inquired, checking, once again, on the creature, unknown to the girls, in the water tank in the corner of the room. Once assuring himself that it was fully fed, Lupin sat down.

"Do you mind telling us the story of the Marauders' first prank of fifth year?" Analese asked him sweetly.

"Of course," and with that, he began to tell the story of the time the Marauders welcomed the new year at Hogwarts by charming the Slytherins to break into a medley of songs from 'My Fair Lady', the musical.

"Pure genius, Professor." Ella grinned after her laughter had subsided back under her control.

"That was the Marauders, incredible friends and remarkable pranksters." her elder sister praised cheerfully.

"Yes, but the Muses are closing the gap." Lupin winked. "That pranking pair has one thing that the Marauders could never accomplish."

"Oh, really, Uncle Remus?" the redhead inquired, seemingly clueless. The sisters knew that Dumbledore had told only McGonagall of the Muses' identities, but no one else. Professor Lupin had figured it out on his own. Pride swelled in both girls at being complimented so highly by a professor, not to mention Marauder.

"What's that, sir?" Ella played dumb as well to keep the act up for eavesdroppers.

"Modesty, no matter what it's about." he replied. "The Marauders had to take credit for every prank they pulled. Which is why their detention count is in the record books."

The trio chuckled lightly just as the clock tower struck for curfew.

"You better go now." Lupin frowned as he stood up. "It's too bad the Muses didn't pull a prank today."

"They're probably planning something spectacular for tomorrow." Ella responded thoughtfully as the three headed for the door.

"I hope they never lose that special touch of originality." Lupin held open the door for the sisters politely.

"Good night, Professor Lupin. See you tomorrow." Ella waved as she turned for the staircases.

"By the way, we're not going to make this weekend's visit." Analese remembered.

"Quidditch practice, I understand." the man nodded.

"Well, see you at breakfast, sir." both girls bid Lupin good night and turned the corner, heading down the corridor.

"Good thinking, borrowing the Map from Harry, Pae." Ella grinned as her sister pulled out the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Analese stated clearly, her wand tip on the worn, yet valuable parchment.

The regular, extremely long way was blocked by Mrs. Norris, but the secret passageway was clear, as Filch didn't know about it. "Let's go." the siblings whispered and turned down the next corridor and up two flights of hidden stairs.

The pair had to dodge Percy, the Head Boy, by ducking behind the nearest suit of armor. The little nook it stood before was just big enough for them to fit comfortably while standing. A final left turn on the fourth floor, and the sisters had reached the correct portrait.

The frame, ironically surrounding St. Patrick of Ireland, swung open silently on its hinges. Having traveled it before, the sisters strategically placed a silencing charm on themselves before crossing the threshold.

Ella and Analese screamed with magically muted joy as they rode the twisting slide through floors of loops, flips, and turns. As usual, the sisters shared the same thought: THE FOUNDERS SURE KNEW HOW TO HAVE FUN.

Although disappointed, the girls were glad to have reached the dungeons. Ella felt the chilled sensation of a disillusionment charm and smiled at the redhead, who was disappearing as well.

Just as extra insurance the silencing charm remained cast. Now, no longer worried, the girls filed in between two groups of Slytherins as they entered the common room.

Unfortunately, to ensure the correct victim, a trip to Flint's dormitory was called for. The hidden siblings slipped into the fifth year boys' domain. Emerald green met honey brown in a shared gaze of extreme urgency.

The Ravenclaw playbook and Nimbus 2001visible from underneath one of the beds revealed the farthest as Flint's own. The girls quickly set the enchantment on the correct four-poster and raced out the door.

Getting out just in time, the girls took a deep, refreshing breath to rid their bodies of the toxic elements. Analese and Ella, two of the most tolerant girls in Hogwarts, had nearly fainted at the exposure to the rancid smell of Slytherin teenage boys.

The trip back up to Gryffindor tower was another hidden slide, charmed to go up through the castle. Not only was it almost twice as long, but it was also double the fun.

Once in the nearly empty common room, the girls were able to relax. The charms had been removed, but the sisters were too exhausted from the near passing out experience to utter a single syllable. When they had reached their makeshift beds in front of the fire, Analese and Ella fell asleep immediately. The twins stood from their couch and kneeled beside the resting girls.

"Who knew the over-powered energy balls would run out of it so soon." George joked as he covered the red-haired girl with her favorite blanket.

"It had to happen sometime." Fred placed a Chudley Cannons quilt on his girlfriend. "Just wait, tomorrow, they'll snap back and all will be right with the world." he then brushed the stray raven hair from Ella's face and gently kissed her forehead.

The girls stirred in their sleep, and the two Weasleys froze. With deep sighs, the 'Sleeping Beauties' returned to their peaceful dreams of randomness.

So as not to disturb them, the boys crept up the stairs and went to bed themselves.


	29. Chapter 29: The Fat Lady Sings

CHAPTER 29: THE FAT LADY SINGS

The next morning at breakfast, Analese and Ella were back to their usual routine of devouring over half a dozen double-chocolate muffins and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"What did I tell you, my brother?" Fred flashed a cocky grin to his twin as he took his seat across from the Honorary Gryffindor.

As the sisters sent skeptic looks to the pair, the Great Hall doors crashed open and slammed against the wall. In walked the Slytherin Quidditch captain, dressed in a surprising outfit. Now, Snape as a cat lady was brilliant but was surpassed in greatness by this prank.

Flint's usual scowl was even more noticeable with the addition of Gryffindor red lipstick. His narrowed eyes were heavily lined with ebony black eyeliner. The shadow that was covering the span from his thickly mascara-accented eyelashes to his freshly plucked eyebrows was shimmering, metallic gold. His nonexistent cheekbones were coated with blush, completing his heavy stage makeup.

Flint's fashion choice for the day was entirely out of uniform, not to mention gender. He was dressed in the attire of a female Viking. The bodice was held up with invisible straps, lucky for the population of Hogwarts. The top of the costume was a replica to that of a famous opera singer, down to the snail shell swirl-like bra. The skirt reached Flint's pudgy knees, revealing his 'glow-in-the-dark' white legs. It was similar to the skirt that Xena, the Warrior Princess from Muggle comic books and television show wore.

On top of his head was a Viking helmet with two long, black braided pigtails swinging down past his shoulders and reaching his waist.

Every person eating a cinnamon roll dropped their food and spat out the bite they had been chewing. The people who had ever read or watched 'Xena' now silently vowed to never willingly see her again.

As Flint walked to the only seat at his table that was left, which happened to be way up by the staff table, the students behind him started snickering, having seen something that snapped them from the shocked trance. Not even trying to be polite, the Gryffindors simply broke out into hysterics. Taped to Flint's back was a message from the Muses.

Figuring out what was so funny, Flint grabbed blindly for the paper. His hand finally gripped the parchment and pulled. The phoenix of the Muses had been taped to his back, and unbeknownst to the Slytherin, had a replication charm on it. When the top parchment was removed, an exact copy was conjured out of thin air.

As Flint finally reached the open spot at the Slytherin table, McGonagall recovered from her disbelief. She stood from her seat at the staff table beside Dumbledore. "Flint, why are you out of uniform?" she demanded angrily.

Flint hesitated for a few moments, finally deciding that not answering the stern professor was worse than having everyone know the worst part of the prank. "I do not know." the replying voice was that of a female soprano opera singer.

The high notes triggered the cartoon-inspired announcement. A loud, resounding bang exploded at the ceiling. A tightly wound roll of parchment shot out from a cannon that was hovering in the left corner behind the staff table.

As it unraveled, the real message from the notorious Muses was revealed, written in a neat, curling script.

'_The Muses, having warned you fairly, will give you until after lunch to break the engagement. If you fail to meet this demand, the pranks will not only escalate in occurrence, but also in amount of humiliation. Once again, thank you for your continuous and willing participation_.'

Fred and George had no idea that the Muses had another prank for this week. Now, the twins couldn't believe how perfect the entire week had ended.

"Engagement is off, Sinesstra." Flint's soprano voice rang out as he raced out the Great Hall.

"I guess it's true what they say." Analese stated thoughtfully.

"What's that?" the twins inquired.

"It ain't over till the Fat Lady sings." the sisters chorused, highly amused.


	30. Chapter 30: The Seven C's

CHAPTER 30: THE SEVEN C'S

Saturday afternoon, the common room was packed with students. The sisters were going their plans for a night of mischief when the fire turned emerald green.

To Gryffindor tower's surprise, seven young athletes stumbled onto the rug. It took a moment to recognize them, as they were in regular clothes.

"Weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Kevin." Ella grinned at the Chudley Cannons from above the girls' many rolls of parchment.

"We missed the unforgettable Hogwarts grub." the tall man in the blue turtleneck responded simply, joining the girls on the floor.

"And, we had nothing better to do." Zack added jokingly.

"Good to see you guys again." the sisters smiled as two identical flashes of red suddenly appeared. Out of no where, Kat had collided with the floor. "Kitty-Kat!" the twins chorused happily.

"Hello, boys." she gasped for air.

Oliver, despite himself, walked over to Sam, introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Oliver Wood, Gryffindor captain and Keeper." he extended his hand.

"Good to finally put a face to the name, Wood. I'm Sam Upton." the two Keepers shook hands briefly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired carefully.

"Well, over summer, while we were having dinner with Lese at the Leaky Cauldron, we asked her about Hogwarts Quidditch." the young woman explained. "She talked quite a bit about one Mr. Oliver Wood, actually."

"You're a lucky guy, Wood. Hold onto Lese, because you won't find another girl like her." Alex had been listening to the conversation. He didn't like Analese as anything other than a friend, but he knew from experience not to let certain people get away, people who, like Analese, will have a big impact on many lives.

"I know that, but it doesn't really matter. She doesn't like me as anything other than good friend." Oliver's gaze landed on his red-haired Chaser. He watched as Analese laughed, showing the beautiful smile he loved to see. Oliver heaved a deep sigh and left the common room.

"He has no idea how wrong he really is." Sam muttered thoughtfully.

"Wrong about what?" Alex asked stupidly.

"Boys," Sam exclaimed in exasperation. The two athletes rejoined their teammates and were immediately laughing at the escapades of the 'Muses'. The stories went on for a few hours until the clock tower chimed dinner.

"Finally, some good, homemade food." Taylor cried eagerly.

"You guys go ahead, we have something to take care of first." Analese stated as the crowd dispersed.

"We'll meet you here later, Lese, Ella." Kyle waved before heading to the portrait hole.

"Hey, Kyle, guys, follow the twins. It'll save you a bit of time and prolong the inevitable swarm of crazy fans until you get into the Great Hall and can eat some." Ella winked.

Once the coast was clear, the two sisters raced upstairs.

Analese took her hair from its usual ponytail and brushed it out. After she had finished her hair, she got dressed. She slipped into a pair of nice black slacks. Over her standard black tank top, the redhead slid her arms into a sheer, button-up white shirt.

Analese also placed her now silvery mask over her eyes. A quick glance in the mirror revealed her softly curled blonde locks to be parted on the left side. Her sapphire eyes glittered with anticipation as she slipped her black-with-white-pinstripes hat onto her head gently.

"One size fits all my arse." she glared as the hat fell over her eyes.

"Easily fixed," the brunette stood on her heels and approached her companion. She took the rim of the hat and twisted it to the left side of her head. It was not as secure as the blonde would have liked, but it would have to do.

The brunette's ocean blue eyes examined the look before critiquing it once again. The front rim was tugged over the left, magically enhanced eye.

The blonde inspected her friend's appearance quickly as well. The brunette wore the same slacks, only white. She had also donned a white tank top underneath her sheer black button-up shirt.

Her long brown hair was styled in the same soft curls as the blonde, but was parted on the right side. The hat placed on top of her head was white with black pinstripes. The mask surrounding her ocean blue eyes was now shimmering black.

"Now, let's hurry up, we'll be late." the blonde exclaimed as she rushed to the door, the other girl following swiftly.

Five minutes later, and the pair was in the Entrance Hall, awaiting their cue.

"As a special treat," Dumbledore announced, "to welcome the new year, we have some entertainment for the evening. Please, welcome back the talented Muses."


	31. Chapter 31: A Second Musing

CHAPTER 31: A SECOND MUSING

The wooden doors slammed open and in walked the two elusive musicians. All eyes followed them as the pair headed for the stage. The staff moved to the chairs set up for them in the back of the Hall, making room for the amazing performers.

Flint attempted revenge on the gorgeous pranksters, but failed miserably.

"Good try, Mr. Flint." the girls chorused as the pumpkin juice was repelled from their outfits magically. "But, clearly, not good enough." the Muses smirked at each other before climbing the stairs to the platform.

"Well, we're back, and we have something new for you. So, just listen. If you like it, that's great. If you don't, that's cool too." the blonde assured.

"First up is 'Imperfection'. Listen closely, you just might learn something." the brunette stared straight into Oliver's eyes, hoping to send a message.

Little did she know that her message was unnecessary. His beautiful Cinderella had given him a sorrowful glance as she had passed him. The Muses had captured his attention the moment they had walked through the door.

The blonde sat on a stool and lifted a stunning acoustic guitar. Her fellow masked musician joined her. With a slight nod of her head, the blonde's boot-clad foot tapped on the bar.

'MY HAIR'S A WRECK MASCARA RUNS

MY FEET GET DIRTY AND MY SKIN BURNS IN THE SUN

MY LIPS THEY BLEED BUT I STILL SING MY SONGS

TAKES ME A MINUTE TO ADMIT IT WHEN I'M WRONG

PRETTY IS AS PRETTY DOES BUT PRETTY'S NOT MY THING'

The Muses sang with so much heart and soul that they were lost in their music. With a daring strike of chords, the chorus began, and Oliver was struck with a blast of tear-glistening sapphire.

'THIS IS WHAT YOU GET

THIS IS WHO I AM

TAKE ME NOW OR LEAVE ME

ANYWAY YOU CAN

SOMETIMES I TRIP AND FALL

BUT I KNOW WHERE I STAND

IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT CHANGING MY DIRECTION

DON'T MESS WITH IMPERFECTION'

The voices echoing throughout the Hall were so filled with emotion, it was hard to believe these girls were the real Muses as the second verse began.

'MY BACK IS WEAK BUT MY WILL IS TRUE

GOT GOOD INTENTIONS BUT I NEVER FOLLOW THROUGH

I SAY TOO MUCH AND DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE

IN CASE YOU'RE LOOKING THAT'S MY HEART THERE ON MY SLEEVE

EGO TRIPS AND STUPID SLIP UPS

I'M A MESS BUT'

The girls jumped straight into the chorus again and Oliver suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Those girls are going to go far with that talent." the Weasley twins were sitting behind him.

'OF COURSE,' the Keeper thought bitterly, 'SHE ISN'T LOOKING AT ME, SHE WOULD NEVER LOOK AT ME WHEN SHE CAN LOOK AT GEORGE BLOODY WEASLEY.'

'SCRATCHED AND BRUISED A LITTLE USED

BUT BABY I WORK FINE

YOU MAY CALL ME DAMAGED GOODS BUT I'M ONE OF A KIND'

Both girls stood suddenly and used their foot to kick their stools forcefully behind them. An awesome guitar section blasted throughout the Great Hall and everyone cheered. It lasted a good portion of a minute, and then it was calmed to allow singing. The brunette sang one line, followed by a line from the blonde.

'MY HAIR'S A WRECK

NO I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE'

For a good five seconds, the entire school was silent. It was as if a spell had been placed, and Oliver was the only one not hypnotized. Then, the chorus was blasted form the two musicians' lungs, powerfully emotional.

As the song came to a close, the blonde once again captured Oliver's gaze and held onto it as if she would be lost without it.

'IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT CHANGING MY DIRECTION'

The final chord was strummed on the guitars, and the girls held the final note for a moment.

'DON'T MESS WITH IMPERFECTION'

After a moment of silence, wondrous applause was resounding off the high walls. When the cheers had calmed down a bit, the Muses began a second song, still on their acoustic guitars. The blonde was the first to begin to play, repeating a simple chord over and over again.

'NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

YEAH YEAH YEAH'

It seemed as if it would be a slow song again, but then, the brunette called out, "One, two, one, two, three, four." The pace picked up to a quick tempo, and everyone clapped along.

Oliver's Cinderella never dropped her gaze from his own eyes. The Keeper continued to convince himself that she was just staring at George behind him, not willing to build his hopes up only to get shot down once again.

'I'M WHOLE WITH YOU

YOU'RE WHOLE WITH ME

THERE'S SOMETHING HERE FOR US TO BE

IN THIS LONELY WORLD

WITH OUR LONELY LIVES

NOTHING CAN CONQUER

OUR WHOLE LOVE TONIGHT'

There seemed to be a pattern to the song lyrics the masked musicians had chosen, but no one really put much thought into what the reason for that could be.

'I FELT THE PAIN AND LET IT WALLOW

I FELT THE HATE SO STRONG YET HOLLOW

I FELT THE NUMB AND IT WAS EMPTY

I FELT THE LOSS AND FELT IT PLENTY'

The song was so easy to relate to for most people. It was one of those songs that seemed as if they could have been written by the average person on the street. After a repeat of the chorus, the girls plunged into the second verse.

'YOU SAW THE TRUTH AND HEARD IT CALL

YOU SAW THE LOVE AND SHUNNED IT ALL

YOU SAW MY PAIN BUT DIDN'T HEAL IT

YOU SAW FEAR BUT DIDN'T FEEL IT'

As the Muses recited the chorus yet again, their emotion behind the words was clear as the glass on the trophy cases after detention with Filch just ended.

Suddenly, the brunette stepped forward and began a guitar solo. Then, after a good stretch of skilled strumming, the blonde joined her for more singing. The mysterious musicians sang the beginning once again, only at the faster pace.

'NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

NA-NA NA-NA NA-NA NA

YEAH YEAH YEAH'

As the brunette continued to sing the fast paced syllables, the blonde broke off and returned to the chorus, but this time with a small adjustment to the lyrics.

'I'M WHOLE WITH YOU

YOU'RE WHOLE WITH ME

THERE'S SOMETHING HERE FOR US TO BE

IN THIS LONELY WORLD

WITH OUR LONELY HEARTS

NOT ONE THING CAN TEAR

OUR WHOLE LOVE APART'

The two Muses continued to sing their separate parts until the blonde had repeated both versions of the chorus once. The talented girls then returned to the simple chord from the start of the song. The slow tempo was replayed as the guitarists closed the song.

The Hall shook with amazed cheer. Just a second after the applause had died down a bit, the Muses moved off to the part of the stage that was hidden by black velvet curtains.

As complaints were shouted throughout the room, the girls smiled knowingly as they placed their guitars against the wall.

The blonde walked back into view and over to her grand piano that had not been noticed by the audience before, hidden in the shadows near the left side of the stage. The brunette picked up her beautiful violin as her companion began to play a lovely melody. Taking a deep breath, the pianist started to sing the third of the night.

'WORDS FALL OUT OF MY MOUTH

AND I CAN'T SEEM TO TRACE WHAT I'M SAYING

EVERYBODY WANTS YOUR TIME

I'M JUST DREAMING OUT LOUD

I CAN'T HAVE YOU FOR MINE AND I KNOW IT

I JUST WANNA WATCH YOU SHINE

TRIPPING UP ON MY TONGUE

IT'S ALL OVER MY FACE AND I'M RACING

GOT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU

RUNNING ALL THE WAY HOME

TRYING TO PUT IT TO BED BUT IT CHASES

EVERY LITTLE THING I DO

WHEN THE LIGHT FALLS ON YOUR FACE DON'T LET IT CHANGE YOU

WHEN THE STARS GET IN YOUR EYES DON'T LET IT BLIND YOU'

The violinist was unable to sing as she held her instrument in position, but her contribution was just as graceful and airy. The gorgeous blonde musician now began the chorus.

'YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

AND I LOVE IT ALL

EVERY LINE AND EVERY SCAR

AND I WISH THAT I COULD MAKE YOU SEE

THIS IS WHERE YOU OUGHT TO BE

COME DOWN TO ME'

The blonde's sapphire orbs still hadn't left Oliver's chocolate brown eyes. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain could not help but doubt his first beliefs about his Cinderella's feelings for George in the back of his mind. But then his 'sense returned and he threw those fool-hearted thoughts in the rubbish bin where he believed them to belong.

'SPELL IT OUT IN A SONG

BET YOU NEVER CATCH ON TO MY WEAKNESS

I'M SINGING EVERY WORD FOR YOU

HERE I'M THINKING I'M SLY

THEN YOU'RE CATCHING MY EYE AND JUST MAYBE

YOU'RE THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING TOO

WHEN YOU SEE IT ON MY FACE DON'T LET IT SHAKE YOU

I KNOW BETTER THAN TO TRY AND TAKE YOU WITH ME'

The chorus was repeated once again, and unfortunately closed the song. With a simple melody, the music was cut off.

Taking their cue, the audience praised the elusive beauties yet again. After taking a bow, the Muses left Great Hall, ending the concert.

Dumbledore called for the schools attention one final time. "The Muses have come to me with an idea. The mysterious musicians have offered to host a 'Battle of the Bands'." at this announcement, excited conversations broke out amongst the students.

Once able to be heard, the headmaster continued. "The details will be posted on fliers, available at tomorrow's breakfast. A sign up sheet will also be set up in the Entrance Hall in the morning. To those who wish to participate, good luck." and with that, the students were free to go for the night.


	32. Chapter 32: What a Match

CHAPTER 32: WHAT A MATCH!

Kevin joined the sisters for their early morning run the next day, despite the fact that he and the other Cannons were up late last night trying to sign enough autographs for the entirety of Hogwarts.

"Don't be too upset when I wear you both out with my endurance." he sent the girls a cocky smirk as they stretched.

Sharing a knowing glance, the two siblings said nothing. Analese and Ella set the pace, and Kevin had no trouble keeping up. At least, for the couple of miles. The professional Quidditch player was finding the steady pace of the sisters harder to maintain about halfway through the third mile. His breathing was shallow and raspy, throwing him off the even tempo the girls were keeping.

"If you need to sit out, Kev, we'll understand." the redhead offered, her voice calm and collected as if she was merely strolling around the Black Lake.

"Yeah, mate, we don't want you to over do it midway through the Quidditch season." Ella agreed.

"No, I can keep going." Kevin gasped weakly. "How much more?"

"Oh, about three miles left, now." Analese replied.

"We just finished the third." the younger girl added.

"Six miles?!" Kevin exclaimed before he tripped over his own feet. The Chasers laughed to themselves before helping the fair-haired Beater to a standing position. "Maybe I'll stop after all." the pro athlete breathed heavily. He let himself fall backwards onto the soft grass.

"See you soon, mate." the girls called over their shoulders as they continued their run. Less than twenty minutes later, Analese and Ella returned to find Kevin fast asleep.

"Poor guy's exhausted. Only got about four or five hours of sleep." Ella smirked in amusement as she conjured whip cream and a feather.

"Brilliant, Teri, but wait until we get upstairs and let the rest of the Cannons see it." Analese pulled out her wand.

"Accio 'Scarlet Falcon'." the younger girl summoned her broom.

"Accio 'Flaming Phoenix'." her sister followed suit.

"You got him?" Ella inquired.

"Yeah, no problem." Analese assured as she mounted her broom with Kevin hung over her shoulders. "Let's fly through the castle."

"So much more fun." the honorary Gryffindor agreed eagerly as she and her sister kicked hard off the soft ground.

As the girls shot through the corridors, McGonagall spotted them. Since it was still somewhat early, the rest of the school were still in their house dormitories, allowing the professor to speak freely. "Great show last night." she called after the soaring students.

The sisters saluted her as they passed, expressing their gratitude. Once the Chasers had rounded the corner, an amused half-smile appeared on McGonagall's usually stern features.

When the three early-risers got back to the common room, the rest of the house was still asleep. Well, every other Gryffindor besides one Oliver Wood, who was staring off into space in a shadowy corner. After dropping Kevin, still dead to the world, back onto the couch, the siblings sat on the rug before the fire.

"What were you working on last night before bed?" Ella asked in a whisper into the silence.

"Oh, just a poem, nothing important." Analese replied with a modest shrug.

"I'd love to hear it, Pae." the younger girl had pulled out a sketchbook and pencil.

Oliver was pulled from his reverie by the voices and was eavesdropping. The girls knew he was there and listening, but decided to ignore him.

"Alright, but it's not my best." the redhead reached into the bag near her makeshift bed and revealed a navy blue notebook of her own. She flipped to a random spot near the back.

"You'll need a new one soon." Ella noticed nodding to the nearly full spiral notebook.

"It'll have to wait until the Hogsmeade trip, though." the fifth year girl had found the correct page. "Here goes nothing." with a short pause, Analese recited her newest literary work.

'THE RED ROSE WHISPERS OF PASSION

AND THE WHITE ROSE BREATHES OF LOVE

OH, THE RED ROSE IS A FALCON

AND THE WHITE ROSE IS A DOVE

BUT I SEND YOU A CREAM-WHITE ROSEBUD

WITH A FLUSH ON ITS PETAL TIPS

FOR THE LOVE THAT IS PUREST AND SWEETEST

HAS A KISS OF DESIRE ON THE LIPS.'

"That was beautiful, Lese." Alicia's voice stated from behind them. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, excluding George, was now standing in the common room.

"Hey guys, why are you up so early?" the red-haired girl inquired.

"We were hoping to see the Cannons in action." Angelina grinned hopefully.

"Sure, we don't mind at all." Kat had just woken up.

"Awesome." Harry and the twins cheered together.

"Wait," Ella called. "How would the Gryffindor Quidditch team like to join our practice?" she invited.

"That'd be-" Fred began excitedly. "That'd be cool." he calmed his voice down. "If it's alright with you." his voice had lost its 'new-prank-pep' and he shrugged in an attempt of a cool and collected appearance.

"It's cool with us." Sam responded before turning towards her fellow Keeper. "Wood, get your broom."

"Why?" the reserved guy in the corner called back.

"We're having a training session with Hogwarts' best team." Alex cheered, punching his fist in the air. "Alright."

"Where's George?" Analese had just noticed the twin's absence as Oliver climbed the stairs.

"I'll give you a hint," Alicia snickered, "Katie wasn't there when we woke up."

"Nevermind," the sisters stated in unison, "don't want to know."

Oliver came back down the boys' stairs, clad in his scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ella squealed as the sisters darted for the window.

"Last one to the pitch flies like Flint!" Analese added after kicking open the window and mounting her broom.

The sisters shot out on their brooms, followed closely by Harry and Kyle. Laughing it up were the three Beaters, Fred, Kat, and Kevin, who were tailing Alex, Taylor, Alicia, Angelina, Zack, and Sam. Finally, Oliver was bringing up the rear, putting little effort in the race.

Once everyone had landed, Kevin, being the oldest and captain of the Chudley Cannons, took charge. "We usually start out with a few laps to get warmed up. Alright, teams, into the air. Fifteen laps of the pitch, pace yourselves."

Following orders, the fourteen players zoomed into the air high above the ground. To spectators, a fiery blob of speeding robes was all that could be seen, a random Technicolor blur set near the front.

The first people down were a group of five. Harry and Kyle had tied for first, having the fastest brooms, the Firebolt, clutched in their hands.

It was a trio that landed seconds later. Analese didn't have the best brooms, but the two sisters did have the best endurance and will power. Their speedy pace and mounds of Muggle Mountain Dew enhanced energy had allowed them to score the second place spot along with Oliver.

The Gryffindor Keeper had left all problems back on the ground. Any aspect of his life would have no affect on his game. Quidditch was his sanctuary, and nothing would take that from him.

Alex, Zack, Alicia, and Angelina were the only people still up in the air when the sisters got impatient. "If you four would stop flirting and start flying, we might actually get some real training done." the pair of hyper girls yelled at the quartet of Chasers goofing off in the skies.

The final four landed and the sisters noticed the flush on the Hogwarts girls' cheeks, in no way caused by the exercise they had just completed. Sharing a knowing smirk, Analese and Ella silently agreed to bring it up later.

"Now that we can move along to the real practice," Kevin looked pointedly at his male Chasers, "let's start sectionals. Beaters," Fred jumped to a military attention, "we're going to break out a Bludger and try not to injure each other too much." Kevin's eyes glanced quickly between Kat and Fred. "Chasers, Keepers, pass and score drills. Keepers, switch in and out every five shots." Oliver gave a curt nod of understanding, it felt weird to be taking orders rather than giving them, but he wasn't about to argue with a professional who was helping him and his team out. "Seekers, work on dives before taking up Snitch searching."

As everyone now knew what to do, the groups broke off. Kyle and Harry headed up the pitch to the opposite goal posts than the ones that Oliver and the Gryffindor Chasers usually practiced with. The Cannons' Beaters shot for the space above mid-field while Fred let loose a Bludger and grabbed his bat. The Chasers and Keepers rose to the remaining goal posts as Analese nabbed the Quaffle.

"Alright, before we start, I want Lese to shoot a goal by me on her own, or try to." Sam had loosened up, this not being a 'no-fun-intended' training session.

"Watch what you say," Angelina warned.

"She has a power shot that almost knocked me off my broom last year." Alicia finished, smirking at her friend's playful glare.

"As I recall, you weren't who I was aiming for." the accused redhead defended herself. "You just happened to come between me and the terrible two."

"Hold up," Taylor interjected, "you tried to murder the Weasley twins with a Quaffle last year?!" she was shocked at Analese, to say the least.

"No, not murder, just injure," Analese smirked at the professional athletes' expressions, "and not the twins, just Malfoy and Flint."

"I remember that," Ella flew up beside Angelina. "It was when you first found out that Malfoy was on the team, unfairly, I might add. They had just insulted Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"So, since I was still in the air and still in possession of the Quaffle, I chucked it with a force of fury at the gits." her sister finished. "Alicia had just moved to join the rest of the team on the ground as I let go. As it soared dead on toward the targets, Alicia intercepted it with her broom."

"It wasn't all bad as she spun out of the air and smacked the two buggers across their faces." Angelina managed to add before cracking into laughter with the sisters.

"If you ask me, I improved their appearance." Alicia finished with a proud grin.

After a little over five minutes, the laughing Chasers and Keeper (Oliver wasn't participating) had regained control and were able to get back to practicing.

"Alright, one shot from Lese, and we can get back to work." Sam called, moving to hover before the goal posts.

Deciding to take a chance just for the fun of it, a knowing smirk played across the red-haired Chaser's lips. She hooked her arm around the scarlet ball and soared past the Beaters.

"Lese, what are you doing?" Kevin shouted a little louder than intended.

As Harry pulled out of a clean dive, the Seekers' attention was captured by the flash of red zooming past them. All eyes were on the focused redhead as she headed back for the guarded posts, having picked up the necessary speed.

Sam's blue eyes followed the speedy Chaser as she came toward the hoops. Her gaze traveled to Analese's face, her intent green eyes concentrated on the right ring.

Oliver couldn't help but admire Analese's skill for the sport. After knowing her for over five years, he knew that expression of hers well. Analese was in deep concentration as she subconsciously bit her lower lip.

She was about twenty feet from the goal posts when she sent the Quaffle behind her back. The auburn-haired Quidditch player released the scarlet ball. It shot past her steadying right arm and soared toward the goals.

Sam, having been focused on her opponent's eyes, which were still indicating the right hoop, dove in that direction. The Keeper's lapse in judgment of Analese's skill was caused her to fall for the fake-out.

It was a two second play that sent the Quaffle directly through the left goal. Everyone's jaws dropped as no one had actually seen that kind of move be completed without looking and being successful before. It wasn't unheard of to do a fake-out, but the Chaser usually subconsciously glanced at the actual hoop they were going to be aiming for. Not even Ella knew that was coming.

The fourteen Quidditch players were snapped back to normal when the unsupervised Bludger struck Alicia harshly in the shoulder.

"Alicia, hold still." Ella commanded as she moved to check the damage, wanting to be a healer in the future. "It's dislocated at least. This should heal it, but it's best if you don't use it for the remainder of the day." the third year girl advised after charming the injured shoulder to its original state.

"Thanks, Ella." Alicia grinned. "I'm glad Fred's found someone who can fix his mistakes."

"Hey!" Fred shouted, offended.

Alicia sat in the stands and watched, disappointed at the lost opportunity. It was a couple hours later that the sectionals ended.

Analese had taught the Chasers her newest scoring stunt, promising to teach Alicia as soon as they both had the time. Oliver had been up on his game, as always, despite the fallout between the two dedicated Gryffindor fifth years. Kyle and Harry had enjoyed the several competitions for the Snitch that they had set up. The Beaters spent their time attempting to over power each other's swings, laughing the whole time. Now, it was time for the fun part: Game Time.

The two teams had gathered spectators and the stands were filled with Hogwarts students and staff. Lee Jordan took it upon himself to provide commentary.

"Welcome to the Quidditch match of the decade. First up, we have the home team, short one player. The talented Gryffindor lions are made up of Potter, Johnson, Evans, Weasley, Wood, and one time only, Ella Sinesstra, subbing for the injured Alicia Spinnet. Unfortunately, George Weasley is a little preoccupied and cannot participate in today's match." Lee's voice resounded across the grounds. His last statement sent laughter erupting through three quarters of the stadium.

"And the special guests for this lovely Sunday are the Chudley Cannons!" their names were drowned out by the echoing cheers for the professional Quidditch players.

The match went by with ease, no fouls, no cheating. Ella seemed right at home on the Gryffindor team, practically anticipating Analese and Angelina's passes and formations. Oliver was blocking goals left and right. As Taylor moved to perform the stunt she had just learned from Analese, Oliver kept his eyes on the scarlet ball. As it was released, he dove before the left hoop, his finger tips barely brushing the Quaffle off course and into Analese's awaiting arms.

Towards the end, a few minutes before Harry nabbed the Snitch, Analese stole the Quaffle from Zack and headed back up the pitch. Alex was on a collision course with her as a forceful Bludger just struck by Fred towards Alex was intercepted by the red-haired Chaser's back.

"Oh, that had to hurt." Lee stated the words everyone was thinking. "Evans takes a powerful Bludger to the back, but maintains her speed and hold on the Quaffle. Tough as marble, that girl."

Analese was a few yards from the goal posts behind Sam. "Evans takes aim, and releases." Lee continued to announce.

A sudden bolt of pain shot through Analese's body and down her right arm. Before she could stop the Quaffle from leaving her grasp, it was shooting ten feet in front of her. Everyone stared as the scarlet ball soared at least five feet off target and fell to the ground.

It wasn't until Harry flew over to Lee Jordan and told him that he had caught the Snitch that any sound was heard. "Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Lee exclaimed.

Oliver appeared beside Analese before Lee had finished his sentence. "What the bloody hell was that, Evans?" he growled. Oliver never growled at anyone, especially not Analese. He had to be overly upset with her to react like that.

"I don't know, Wood." her expression was solemn and unreadable, her voice neutral.

"You don't know?" the captain hissed back.

"It just happened." she replied in the same emotionless tone.

"You don't fumble, it doesn't just happen." Oliver was livid.

"Lay off, Wood!" Ella glared at the guy, having just flown up to the pair.

"Don't start with me, Sinesstra. This is between me and Evans." the Keeper snapped back.

"Look, Wood, just forget it." Analese interjected flatly before her sister could throw a punch. "I'm sorry, alright, but it was just for fun."

Kevin flew over right then, after congratulating all the other players. "How about a rematch with one change." he offered. "We get Ella and you can use Alex."

"What did I miss?" George flew up to meet them, having seen the confrontation from the ground.

"Nothing, George." Analese responded with an empty voice. "You know where Katie is?"

"She and Alicia are chatting it up with Alex." he told her.

"Thanks," the red-haired Chaser left the interrupted altercation. She stopped beside the hovering pro athlete and made a proposition. "Hey, Katie, want to play against the Chudley Cannons?"

"Of course." the blonde answered immediately.

"Alex, why don't you keep Alicia company for the match?" Analese offered with a wink.

"Sounds cool to me." Alex agreed. "But, are you alright? That Bludger had to have hit you pretty hard, after all, it was aimed for my thick skull."

"No worries. I'm alright," Analese chuckled a bit, her right shoulder protesting with a shock of pain. "I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own shoes and everything. But thanks."

The game was galleons of fun for Ella. Once again, the scoring before the Snitch was caught remained low and about even, Ella scoring quite a few of the goals.

About thirty minutes in, Kyle and Harry dove for the Snitch. "It's a dead-on dive. It's gonna be a photo finish." Lee announced eagerly. "And Kyle Gallo snatches the Golden Snitch with the assistance of a longer arm than our own Harry Potter. The Chudley Cannons win with a score of 200 to 50."

As soon as she could, Analese flew off to the castle, the majority of the school following suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sick of seeing Analese hide her misery, George confronted Oliver after the match. "Why aren't you apologizing to Analese, Wood?" the redhead shouted at his captain. The locker room was deserted except for the two of them.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend, Weasley?" Oliver retorted bitterly.

"What?" George couldn't have heard that correctly.

"Your girlfriend, Weasley. The one I say you hugging on New Years." the Keeper slammed the door to his locker shut with fury. Once the initial shock had worn off, George was doubled over with laughter. "Care to let me in on the joke?" Oliver snapped.

"You think me and Lese are… dating." the Beater managed to choke out before his hysterics picked up again.

"You two were alone in her room, hugging for like five minutes before she kissed you on the cheek." Oliver's voice held a hint of anger. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Well, first, I've been dating Katie since the Masquerade Ball. Second, Analese is like a sister to me." George explained. "I guess I can understand how me comforting her like that would look different to an outsider. But, no worries, Lese is just another Weasley." he finished.

"Well, I feel ruddy stupid now." Oliver replied.

"You know what's gone wrong now so you can fix it." the redhead stated.

"But how?" the Keeper was exasperated.

"It has it be really special to appear entirely sincere." George thought aloud.

Oliver's eyes wandered along the walls and finally landed on the calendar. The Friday two weeks away was circled in bright red. January 28th. "The Battle." he breathed.

"What?"

"That's it!" the captain exclaimed. "Thanks, George." and with that, Oliver raced from the Quidditch pitch, leaving a dumbfounded George behind.


	33. Chapter 33: Fire at Will

CHAPTER 33: FIRE AT WILL

Analese spent the next week with her right arm in a sling. She had gotten an earful of scolding from Madame Pomfrey for using it and not coming to the Hospital Wing as soon as the Bludger hit.

Finally able to move both arms freely, the red-haired sister was ecstatic. After returning the sling to Pomfrey, she ran out to the grounds at top speed. The house elves, in celebration of Analese's recovered state, had made her a rather large Chocolate Satin pie just for her.

Despite the freezing cold snow that was falling steadily, Analese did a lap of continuous cartwheels around the Black Lake with the excess amounts of energy the personal dessert had created.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, the fateful Friday had come and the Battle would occur after dinner that evening. The whole school had been awaiting the Battle and over the past couple weeks, had been taking up instruments just so they could participate and possibly meet the now legendary Muses. Some of the teachers had even lightened the homework load to accommodate the new musicians' practice schedules.

Analese and Ella had been excused from classes, by Dumbledore, to help with the set up of the Great Hall for the show.

Through dinner, many students chatted nervously, while others (mostly the beginning performers) just sat picking at the food on their plate. When dinner had finally ended, the students suddenly became quite animated and loud.

Just as the tables were cleared of the golden place settings and remaining food, the candle light in the Hall was put out with a mysterious wind. The Great Hall was lost to the pitch black darkness. Even the enchanted ceiling was dark. As part of the decoration set up, the enchanted night sky, surprisingly clear for a mid-winter evening, had been cloaked with a clever charm, provided care of Flitwick. So during the performances, it would be hidden from view.

When the darkness had taken affect, the Hall had fallen completely silent. Then, out of no where, there was a loud thud from the stage (which had replaced the staff table). As another thud hit the hollow wooden platform, a sound like a gunshot rang out from the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. The shot sent red sparks up the center of the house tables towards the stage. The entirety of the school was thoroughly confused by the continuing spectacle.

"Albus! I had no idea the Muses had meant 'Battle' in the literal sense!" McGonagall was heard whispering before a third thud echoed out from the vicinity of the stage.

It was followed by a swift dragging sound. Although not completely understanding it, the students found the invisible charade rather entertaining.

As a second 'spark-shot' was fired, one could tell the set off point had been halfway up the aisle. Once hitting the target, a purple glow took over the stage. The Muggle-raised students recognized the effects as those similar to that of a black light.

A slumped figure dressed in green camouflage lifted its head slowly, revealing a white mask glowing blue in the light, before it had collapsed to the floor with a loud, almost deathly thud. A split second later, another camouflaged figure appeared standing above the still lump on the floor. The black light faded and a deep red aura overtook the platform.

In a conjoined hush, the audience watched with eager anticipation from the edges of their seats. They found the whole thing quite enjoyable, despite first thoughts of confusion.

The shadowed figure clad in blue fell to its knees in a single, quick motion. The kneeling, red-tinted silhouette looked to the empty ceiling, raising its arms as if in offering.

From directly above the stage, what could only be described as a bolt of blood-colored lightning struck the kneeling figure in the chest. The second figure paused for a moment as the echoing thunder seemed to have made time stand still.

Once the castle fell back into swallowing silence, the blue clad figure slumped over its seemingly lifeless companion. For an entire minute that seemed to last hours, all of Hogwarts was immobile. Then, the lights faded away and the darkness returned. The audience sat frozen in their anxiousness of what had just happened before their eyes.

Out of no where, a sonic explosion of amplified, electric-like melodies shook the massive room. The black light effects returned and the two camouflage clad figures were identified as the Muses.

For a while, the brunette, who had been the one in blue, played a skilled solo. After a little while, she gave a smug look to her counterpart in green. The blonde smirked mischievously and countered the challenge with her own difficult set of riffs and chords. Just like her companion before her, she tossed a prompting nod to the other musician. The Muses each played alternate short strums, circling one another.

It was an amazing sight to see, the Muses battling it out, challenging each other, each time raising the bar with the switch. Just as the brunette began another solo, the blonde jumped in and the two masked musicians played in harmonized unison, facing each other.

When a final, more powerful chord was struck, both Muses flew back behind the black velvet curtains, earning a collective gasp from the audience.

Oliver jumped from his seat in worry. Before anyone could guess that he knew the Muses identities, Dumbledore stood from his own seat and applauded loudly for the spectacular opener, soon joined by the rest of the school. Oliver indulged in the cheers, but still wore a wary expression for the two girls' safety.


	34. Chapter 34: Man! He Really is a Woman

CHAPTER 34: MAN! HE REALLY IS A WOMAN

The Muses came back out from behind the curtains, no guitars in hand. As soon as the thunderous applause was quieted enough to be heard over, the blonde in green spoke.

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to the Battle of the Bands! I hope everyone is ready…" the fair-haired Muse went on about how she and her companion had noticed many people practicing during the past few weeks and the variations of music that would be played.

Meanwhile, Draco was backstage having a hissy fit. He didn't have the confidence he was used to, and was afraid his song would not suffice to win. Ready to hit his head on the nearest table, he spotted a red, silver-embroidered leather notebook. He glanced around, looking for witnesses. Finding himself safe to act, he opened the notebook to the first page to find the word 'SONGS' scribbled in a curvy writing.

His eyes went wide as he couldn't believe his luck. Hearing an ending applause for the Muses, he quickly charmed the song into his mind, along with his other band members.

"If the professors would please clear the room for a dance floor, we can begin the blood shed." the brunette joked.

Once McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin had obliged, the two mysterious musicians continued. "Now, please join us in welcoming our first militia group: 'MALFOY AND THE CRONIES'!"

As Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle marched up to the stage, polite, unenthusiastic applause was scattered throughout the room. As they quickly set up, Malfoy magically donned a Muggle outfit that confused everyone because of his pureblood persona. From the clothes, the crowd assumed the band would be playing a country song. And then, as if by an act of magic, the music struck up and was surprisingly kind of good.

The Muses had recognized the song immediately and had little time to prepare punishment. They had to act fast and when the brunette's eyes landed on the Weasley twins, she knew exactly what to do.

The band would have been taken seriously if not for the lyrics. The first verse wasn't so bad, but once the chorus began, the audience knew something was up.

When, finally, the perfect line came, the Muses' wands were at the ready. "Man, I feel like a woman." Malfoy didn't get halfway through the line before the Muses retaliated with a prank for stealing one of their songs. The two musical pranksters flicked their wands, unnoticed by the laughing audience.

For some unknown reason, the band found they couldn't stop playing as their lead singer's hair grew to reach his knees.

As he was forced to play on, each time he sang that hilariously fateful line, his appearance changed a bit more. When the song was coming to a close, no one could hold in their laughter. Not even Snape could mask the slight upturn of his usual scowl as he enjoyed the cheating suck-up's humiliation.

Draco Malfoy was now a full-out cross-dresser. His jean pants had transformed into a jean skirt, one that was luckily not short. His wide eyes were lined with bright make up, his lips heavily coated with coral pink lipstick.

Malfoy's shirt no longer hung loose, but stretched to a tight fit as his chest developed. His cowboy boots transfigured into pink, three-inch heeled cowgirl boots.

The instruments fell silent and the song came to an end with a final, impacting call of

'I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!'

To top off the entire ensemble, a trashy hat appeared atop Malfoy's long blonde locks. In a last, masterful attempt at laughter, the Muses magicked a pink sequin cowgirl hat.

The last minute prank was a huge success, as the Great Hall, including much of the staff, broke out in hysterical laughter. Unable to resist, the Muses ran on stage and cracked some jokes at Draco's expense.

"Give it up for 'Draconia and the Cronies'!" the brunette in blue exclaimed over the roaring noise of the audience.

"Just for future reference, Draconia, that is not your color." the blonde added, making everyone laugh, if possible, even harder.

It was a few minutes after Malfoy had fled the stage, but was unable to leave. "We can't have you absent for the signing for the 'peace treaty'." the skillful Muses had called after him, their wands out.


	35. Chapter 35: An ExCiting FollowUp

CHAPTER 35: AN EX-CITING FOLLOW-UP

When the uncontrollable laughter had subsided into mere chuckles, the hostesses announced the next group. "And now, moving right along." the blonde in green called.

"Our next military quadrant, 'THUNDER-PANTS'." the brunette finished as the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan jogged across the dance floor to eager, energetic cheers from three of the four Houses and much of the staff. The two masked musicians winked at the red-haired boys as they moved off stage.

Lee picked up the drumsticks and spun one between the fingers of his right hand. George grabbed the bass guitar his father had magicked to work without electricity, a beautiful black and white guitar with an abstract design climbing the neck in a vibrant royal blue. Fred slipped the strap of his own guitar over his head and moved to his spot beside his brother. This guitar was mainly black with an intricate decoration of flames covering it. The three guys' outfits were pretty simple, Muggle jeans and black shirts.

When the music struck up, everyone was enjoying the talented trio's skill. Then, Fred began to sing, his voice decent, but not great, clearly unaffected by magic.

'WHEN HE WAS SEEING HER

YOU COULD SEE HE HAD HIS DOUBTS

AND NOW HE'S MISSING HER

BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'S MISSING OUT

NOW IT'S HAUNTING HIM

THE MEMORY'S LIKE A GHOST

HE'S SO TERRIFIED

CAUSE NO ONE ELSE EVEN COMES CLOSE'

During the song, as he continued to sing his own lyrics, Fred looked into the audience, but only saw the honey-brown eyes he'd come to care for so deeply. The only person on his mind as he and George jumped into the chorus was Ella.

'HE'S A GUY THAT YOU SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR

HE HAD THE WORLD BUT HE THOUGHT THAT HE WANTED MORE

I OWE IT ALL TO THE MISTAKE THAT HE MADE BACK THEN

I OWE IT ALL TO MY GIRL'S EX-BOYFRIEND'

Many people were out on the dance floor, having fun. George watched as his beautiful Katie laughed as she, Angelina, and Alicia let loose and danced like idiots. He couldn't help but smile as his brother began the second verse.

'SO THEN ALONG COMES ME

THIS UNDESERVING MESS

WHO WOULD BELIEVE MY LIFE

WOULD BE SO BLESSED

TWO YEARS AGO

HE LEFT ALL THAT DEBRIS

WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN

IT WOULD BE EVERYTHING I NEED'

Lee kept the constant pattern of drumming as the twins repeated the chorus. His eyes wandered to Angelina, the girl of his dreams. He was so nervous about his plans for after the battle. He really hoped that she would be impressed by his musical ability enough to agree to go to Hogsmeade with him. His attention was captured by the song as the bridge began.

'IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM

I WOULD STILL BE SEARCHING

IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM

I WOULDN'T KNOW MY BEST FRIEND

IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM

HE WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE

IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM

HE WOULD BE AS HAPPY AS ME

WHEN SHE AND I SETTLE DOWN YOU CAN BET

THAT'S HE'S GONNA HAVE TO SETTLE FOR LESS

HE'S SOMEONE I WOULD HATE TO BE

I GOT THE GIRL AND HE'S LEFT WITH JUST THE MEMORY'

The song came to a close with a repeat of the chorus and the bridge. Loud cheers resounded across the hall. The three pranksters took overly dramatic bows before jumping into the crowd.


	36. Chapter 36 Stealing Cars

CHAPTER 36 STEALING CARS

In the wings, the blonde Muse was cheering, but her brunette companion was shaking with excitement. Her eyes were focused on Fred, a longing shining through the deep pools of blue.

The fair-haired girl nudged her friend in the side gently, succeeding in getting her attention.

"Grab a cloak, lose the mask, and go get him," she told the dark-haired Muse.

"Thank you," the shorter of the two grinned extremely wide, before doing exactly as she was told.

Wrapped in a cloak, her outfit hidden for once, Ella jumped off the edge of the stage behind the curtains. She had a wide grin splitting her face, and her honey brown eyes were glinting with eagerness in addition to the constant mischief.

It was a simple task to sneak up on her target as he was preoccupied with thanking his fans. With a well-known smirk, Ella ran up and tackled Fred to the floor.

While her companion was otherwise engaged, the blonde announced the next band alone. "Marching into battle, give it up for 'The Alchemists'."

The cheers continued as four Ravenclaw seventh years came onto the stage.

"This song is called Grand Theft Autumn," called the dark-haired guitarist, Joe.

Rather than opening with the music, the blond guitarist, Mike, started singing.

'WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT

I HOPE HE IS A GENTLEMAN

MAYBE HE WON'T FIND OUT WHAT I KNOW

YOU WERE THE LAST GOOD THING ABOUT THIS PART OF TOWN.'

Once he finished, Joe began a quick-paced guitar entrance. Just a few seconds later, Mike, Ryan bass guitar, and Sam drums, joined in with their instruments.

After a few bars of well-played instrumentals, Mike began the first verse, with Joe and Ryan providing the back up vocals.

'WHEN I WAKE UP

I'M WILLING TO TAKE MY CHANCES ON THE HOPE

I FORGET THAT YOU HATE HIM MORE THAN YOU NOTICE

I WROTE THIS FOR YOU.'

The music was great, the singing above average for a guy, and the lyrics were well written. But, the guys weren't just playing. They were actually moving around the stage and rocking out, clearly energized by performing. Sam was also really into it, but couldn't do much more than head banging. Once again, people were dancing in front of the stage.

'YOU NEED HIM

I COULD BE HIM

I COULD BE AN ACCIDENT

BUT I'M STILL TRYING AND THAT'S MORE THAN I COULD SAY FOR HIM.'

After the bridge, they repeated the chorus. There was break in the lyrics, and their timing when cutting off on their instruments was impressive and was obviously rehearsed a lot.

Mike then started singing the second verse.

'SOMEDAY I LL APPRECIATE IN VALUE

GET OFF MY ASS AND CALL YOU

BUT FOR THE MEANTIME

I'LL SPORT MY BRAND NEW FASHION

OF WAKING UP WITH PANTS OFF AT FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON.'

McGonagall did not appreciate the choice of words in that last verse, but as the bridge and chorus were repeated, she found herself enjoying the song too much to actually care.

As Mike stepped back to start a guitar solo, Joe and Ryan stepped up to the edge of the stage and flipped back. It was really impressive.

Sam, Ryan, and Joe joined Mike in another instrumental break. With two repeats of the chorus, the song ended.

The cheering was almost deafening. Many people assumed that 'The Alchemists' would be named the winners, but there were still five acts yet to go.

As Ryan, Sam, and Mike took their bows, Joe was overcome with excitement. He dove into the audience, guitar and all, and crowd surfed to the back of the Great Hall.


End file.
